Naughty Girl
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: The wwe champ John Cena has always been attracted to bad girls but when he falls for bad girl Torrie could he be over his head what happens when Vince puts them in a Wrestlemania 23 commercial together what will happen and is there a soft nice heart insid
1. From the outside to the inside

**Hi here's Kelly with another Jorrie fic, I hope you like and enjoy it**

**Luv Kelly **

**Called: Naughty Girl **

**Plot: The wwe champ John Cena has always been attracted to bad girls but when he falls for bad girl Torrie could he be over his head what happens when Vince puts them in a Wrestlemania 23 commercial together what will happen and is there a soft nice heart inside the Boise Native? **

**Torrie Wilson's green sparkling eyes fluttered open, the sound of her alarm clock rang through her head. Torrie groaned and lent over and turned off her alarm clock. Torrie fell back on her white pillow she stretched in her bed. **

**Suddenly Chloe started to bark at Torrie's bedside. Torrie came out of her bed covers and looked down and her beloved puppy. **

**"Hey sweetheart" Torrie spoke placing Chloe on her lap. **

**"I know time to get up!" Torrie muttered looking at Chloe. The little white puppy wagged her tail at Torrie **

**Torrie moaned and sat up and got out of bed, she walked to her chair where her white silky dressing gown laid, Torrie grabbed it and put it on, she walked to her closet and opened the big doors to reveal lots of clothes. **

**"What to wear?" Torrie said to herself, she looked through all of her clothes. **

**"I have the best thing" Torrie thought, she flicked through a couple of clothes until pulling out a white skirt with a strapless black diamonded top. Torrie smiled and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. **

**20 minutes later: **

**Torrie opened the door fully dressed; she sat on her bed and put on her silver stilettos. Torrie stood up and brushed herself down in the mirror. The playboy cover girl then walked to her dresser and applied her make up. **

**Suddenly the door knocked, Torrie looked and put down her lip shine. Torrie walked to the door to reveal her two best mates. **

"**Hey girl, " Mickie said with a smile, Torrie smiled and hugged her **

"**Hi babe, where's Lillian?" **

"**Here" Lillian said, Torrie gave a smile hugging Lillian **

"**Come on hurry Torrie we have to go," Mickie replied, Torrie looked at them strangely **

"**Why?" **

"**Because Vince wants to see us, come get your butt moving," Lillian replied laughing **

"**All right let me get my coat and I'm gone," Torrie said, she grabbed her black coat and picked up Chloe before walking out with the girls **

"**John" A voice ringed through his head **

"**John time to get up now!" Randy said, John still under his covers mumbled **

"**Just give me 5 more minutes," John Cena said **

"**You said that like an hour ago, come on get your ass out of bed," Shawn told **

"**Okay 2 minutes, because the champ needs sleep" John replied **

"**The champ is going to be thrown out of bed if he doesn't get up" Hunter replied **

"**Okay 1 minute," John reasoned **

"**Don't be make power bomb you again," Dave Bastita said**

"**60 seconds" **

"**Why do I have to get up again?" **

"**Vince wants to see us " **

"**Ohh tell Vince to phone me and I'll listen" John said **

"**JOHN GET UP NOW!" They all screamed, John moaned and got up **

"**Fine, god it's not fair I can't get one bit of piece and quiet" John replied to get ready**

"**Did he say what he wants to see us about?" John asked putting his hat on **

"**No man just said he needed to see us," Randy told while Adam Copeland nodded **

"**Maybe he's brought us a present, or giving us a vacation," Shawn told **

"**I highly doubt that, " John replied **

"**True, if that happens he must have hit his head" Shawn said**

"**Or changed personality" Jeff told **

"**You know that's my father in law you are talking about" Hunter told "Even though it's all true" **

**Torrie got the drivers seat of her car while Lillian was in the front and Mickie in the back **

"**Ohh Candy just texted she said her, Ash and Kelly are going to meets us there" Mickie told, Torrie nodded **

"**Great, music anyone" **

"**Yeah" **

**Torrie turned on her CD player, Come to me blared through the speakers in the car, Torrie turned it up so it would blast through the windows as well. Torrie, Lillian and Mickie sung to the song as Torrie pulled away from the parking lot**

**The divas got to the arena where the Chairman of the Board had called a meeting. Torrie locked her car, as the cover girl walked away with her friends the girls got whistles from the guys especially Torrie. The cover girl smiled and blew a kiss **

"**Looking good Torrie" Shelton called **

"**Yeah looking hot" Nitro called while Melina wasn't impressed at all **

"**So did Vince say what he wanted?" Torrie asked **

"**Nope just said be here at noon so here we are" Lillian replied, Mickie opened the door saying Mr V.K. McMahon's office. Lillian stepped in with Mickie while Torrie was the last**

**Torrie smiled as she walked in knowing she was eyed by every bloke in the office, she was what all guys wanted in a girl she had the looks, the personality but she was the beautiful amazing blonde bombshell everything a guy could want. **

**However that was the outside of Torrie, inside she felt lonely, empty and upset because all these guys only liked her because she was hot. Torrie was a bad girl a heartbreaker on outside but inside she wanted what all girls wanted a man to be there for her and love her for her. At night when no one else can see or heart Torrie cries in a lonely heart wanting someone to rescue her from this pain. **

"**Torrie!" Candice Michelle waved**

"**Hey babe" Torrie put her smile on, she hugged Candice, Ashley and Kelly **

**John was looking at Torrie, he couldn't help but think she's hot something about her made the champs heart jump out of it's place. **

"**Damn man she's fine," Randy told **

"**Who?" John asked still looking over at Torrie who was in her usual group of course her being the leader**

"**Mae Young, who do you think?" Randy told John **

"**Torrie, god look at her Ohh Boise Native" Randy said, John was looking at him trying not to laugh **

"**Man for 4 years you have liked her give it up, newsflash she's not interested" **

"**Check out the bottie on Torrie, whooo" Edge said, John sighed now Adman was starting **

"**What?" Shawn asked "Where?" Hunter covered Shawn's eyes **

"**Excuse me Girls," Torrie replied excusing herself, John saw she was making her way over and of course she was right towards him with her devilish looks toxicated looks that could kill you in a heartbeat. **

"**Hi Steph," Torrie said**

"**Hi Torrie," Stephanie replied with a smile a hug to cover girl **

"**Hi guys, hi Cena" Torrie told turning her gaze to the young strong wwe champion **

"**Who, what?" John uttered **

"**I said hi," Torrie repeated **

"**Ohh hi" John replied, Torrie smiled at him something about John was telling her he was different to all the other guys **

"**Hey Torrie" Randy told behind her, the cover girl smirked turning around fooling around with Rated RKO**

"**Well hello Legend killer and Rated R Superstar," Torrie smirked playing around doing her usual routine that of course they love **

**Mr McMahon came in; all the wwe superstars turned and faced their boss. **

"**Now I and my family would like to thank you all for coming, I'm sure you all want to know why you are here," Vice said whispering and muttering went around the office. **

"**Now you see Wrestlemania 23 is coming up pretty soon so" **

"**Yeah and Vince is going to bald" John called out making everyone laugh including Torrie**

"**Yes thank you for that!" Vince snapped "now normally we do little commercials for Wrestlemania this time we will be just one big one that involves every single of you"**

"**Now the divas will be dancing, the leader of the group is Torrie!" Vince said, he stopped talking when everyone was cheering **

"**Whoo Torrie!" Ashley replied, Torrie sighed and smiled **

"**The divas will be Torrie, Mickie, Lillian, Ashley, Candice, and Kelly Kelly, now you girls will be dancing with the one guy each for the commercial" Vince informed **

"**Ohh yes it's me I have Torrie" Randy replied smiling "I'll have her all night as well" **

"**Now Shane please read out the partners" **

"**Okay Torrie you will be partners with Wwe champion John Cena" Shane told, Torrie smiled happy she was paired with him while the champ was happy as well **

"**What?" Randy groaned "He doesn't even like her" **

"**How come not me" Randy replied **

"**Because you're not the wwe champ" John replied looking at Torrie, she was giving him a sweet smile something he thought he would never see on her face**

"**Randy Orton you will be partners with Mickie James," Shane read from his paper **

"**Ohh hey never mind I have the bouncy Mickie" Randy replied, Mickie was smiling at him **

"**Lillian Garcia you will be partners with Jeff Hardy" Shane told **

"**Okay yeah" Lillian said while Jeff was smiling at her **

"**Candice Michelle you get Bastita" **

"**Wow I get the animal" Candice said coming over to him, Dave smiled putting his arm around her **

"**CM punk with Kelly Kelly" Shane told **

"**Whoo hooo!" Cm punk said, Kelly came over and sat on his lap **

"**And Ashley all on her own, you will be paired by with Edge" Shane told **

"**Hye sounds good to me" Edge told with a smile, Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled back **

"**Now you will be staying in the same hotel room together with your partners so you can get to know each other better but for right now you are dismissed until tomorrow see you all bright and early tomorrow" **

"**But I would like John Cena and Torrie Wilson to stay behind" **

"**What?" **

"**Now you two we'll be doing more than others" Vince told **

"**Like what?" Torrie asked **

"**Well they only have to learn one dance routine you two need to learn two just so you can be aware so come back tomorrow nice and refreshed" Vince told, Torrie and John nodded leaving **

"**I think this is stupid, what's the point?" John replied **

"**No I think it would be fine" Torrie said "funny and a laugh" **

"**Yeah I guess," John replied **

"**So I guess I will see you tomorrow champ, or should I say partner" Torrie said smiling **

"**Partner, Cena John anything's good" John replied to her**

"**Okay well see ya later and I can't wait to share a hotel room with you, I hope your not shy bye!" Torrie whispered with a smirk, she looked at Randy and back at John before walking away leaving wwe champion speechless **

"**Aww man it's not fair, but hey I have Mickie" Randy smiled seeing Mickie talk to Torrie **

"**Yeah and I have Torrie as mine that's…okay" **

"**Okay you have Torrie, hello TORRIE WILSON HAS YOUR PARTNER AND YOU SAY OKAY" Adam told **

"**Yeah" John replied, "She's not a object guys she's just a girl a very hot girl" **

"**You can say that again" The guys replied except Shawn he wasn't going to be tempted by Torrie she was a really good friend to him. Torrie was talking to the girls but she wasn't really into the conversation her attention was on the wwe champion John Cena her partner for the commercial and Torrie couldn't wait to get into the champ feel his touch on her Torrie couldn't basically wait to go out and play. **

**End of Chapter 1, I hope you like it sorry if you don't **

**Please Review **

**Thanks **

**Chapter 2: The plane ride**


	2. Don't mistake me

**Chapter 2: Don't mistake me**

"**Come on Torrie hurry up," Mickie told, Torrie was putting the last of things for journey ready. Torrie had been looking forward to this ever since she found that her partner for the commercial is John Cena. **

"**I'm coming now" Torrie said, she put on her coat and scarf because it was pretty cold outside. **

"**Right let's go" Candice replied, she opened the door Kelly Kelly went out then Mickie, Lillian, Ashley Torrie was the last so she turned off the light and the girls made their way down to the lobby.**

**"Right let's go" Torrie said smiling**

**"Come on, I can't wait" Kelly said walking to the elevator, Lillian laughed along with the other divas **

"**I can't wait to dance with Mr extreme" Lillian replied **

"**Excuse me I'm going to be dancing with the rugged and handsome animal" Candice said smiling **

"**Mine's the legend killer, the very hot legend killer" Mickie said before placing a smirk on her face**

"**Well I beat all of you because my partner is the wwe champion, also a movie star John Cena" Torrie replied **

"**Ooo alright Tor" Mickie said laughing, the lift pinged and opened the door **

**The divas got to the ground floor; Torrie looked around something caught her eye. Torrie smiled seeing John Cena and Randy Orton talking and having a laugh **

**Torrie stood there looking at the sexy John Cena she tried to stop staring at him but something about him made Torrie feel like he was irresistible. Why did the cover girl think John was different to all the other guys she had known. **

**Torrie looked down at her boots before glancing back up her eyes gleamed when thoughts of John coming into her head she thought he was amazing and strong she knew that he was appealing to her but she did her best to hide these feelings putting on her bad girl act on even though her heart was crying to the wwe champion. **

"**Hey guys" Candice replied, Dave looked at the cover girl **

"**Hey" **

"**Hey John, how's my partner today" Torrie asked **

"**He's okay, how are you?" **

"**Good yeah looking forward to this?" Torrie asked **

"**Well yeah I guess" John replied, Torrie smiled at him **

" **I have some news for you," John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**You and me are sitting together on the plane," John said**

"**Ohh okay that's fine with me" Torrie smiled **

"**Good" John spoke**

**Later **

**It was time for the superstars to get on the plane to take them to their destination, which is Hollywood. **

**Torrie was sitting down next to John; she was listening to her Ipod while talking to John about the trip and the commercial.**

**Mickie and Randy were playing a game; Candice was whispering something in Dave's ear making him smile. **

**Edge was keeping Ashley awake while Kelly was talking to CM punk and Jeff was helping Lillian untangle her headphones**

**Shawn was reading his book whistling along while Hunter was thinking of more things for DX to sell and promote **

"**So do you know exactly what is going to happen in this commercial?" John asked **

"**No not really, dancing that's about all I know" **

"**You like to dance?" **

"**Oh yeah I love to dance, sing all of it" Torrie told **

"**I never knew you could sing" Cena replied **

"**Yeah well people think I can" Torrie said to him **

"**Ohh right, so you and Melina for the women's title at Wrestlemania 23?" John said **

"**Yep, I'm going to take that belt off her" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah good" **

"**It must get frustrating?" Torrie replied **

"**What?" **

"**Well this storyline you and Shawn have at the moment with him saying he's got your back" Torrie replied leaning back on her seat**

"**Yeah a bit," John spoke to Torrie "You have no idea how hard it is for me and Shawn to act" **

"**What's that?" Shawn replied hearing his name **

"**But it is funny between you and Shawn especially the promos you do, if Shawn has to bent down you have to look" Torrie laughed **

"**Yeah I guess" John said **

"**I think the funniest was when you two were promoting DVDS" Torrie said **

"**Oh yes and when the stripper came" John replied, Torrie laughed **

"**Yeah and when you were promoting the marine, Shawn's face was wide open" Torrie laughed "Us girls were in stitches it was that funny because I think you won the beat the promote DVD" **

"**Yeah probably" John said, Torrie looked at him and smiled **

"**Are you talking about me?" Shawn said joining in **

"**Yeah Shawn, Torrie was saying that she loved when I beat you at the DVD thing" **

"**You didn't beat me, I got a stripper on you" Shawn pouted **

"**Shawn you face was wide open with shock so John beat you at promoting" Torrie told laughing **

"**Yeah well" Shawn said, Hunter pulled him back leaving John and Torrie to talk **

"**You okay Torrie?" John asked, Torrie turned to John **

"**Yeah just long haul flights do my heading" Torrie replied **

"**Why because of Chloe" John asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

"**She'll be fine stop worrying" John replied **

"**Yeah alright" Torrie leant her head back and closed her eyes as the plane took off **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**I hate planes taking off" Torrie replied, John nodded he held her hand to calm her down making chemistry between them increase **

"**There you go" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Thanks" Torrie said **

**Torrie grabbed her bottle of water, she couldn't open the lid John watched her as she struggled. He took the bottle and opened it for her **

"**Thanks" Torrie said taking a sip **

**Torrie took out her ipod and put the headphones in her ears, she looked at John, as he wasn't doing anything **

"**Do you want listen?" Torrie asked him **

"**What?" John asked with a laugh**

"**Go on, why not" Torrie replied **

"**I'm okay thanks Torrie, I'm more than okay" John said **

"**I won't ask again" Torrie replied**

**John sighed and took the headphone off Torrie and listened to Torrie's music. **

"**Beyonce" John said **

"**Yeah married to Jay-Z, you do like Jay-Z" Torrie smiled **

"**I guess, you tell anyone I listened to this" John replied **

"**Your secret is safe with me," Torrie laughed, Torrie scrolled down to Wait a Minute by the Pussycat dolls **

**At night all the wwe superstars were sleeping except Torrie and John, they were still talking well Torrie was John wanted to get some sleep but every single time he did close his eyes Torrie opened her mouth to talk. They talked most of the whole flight **

"**Where's a sleeping pill when you need one" John thought as Torrie was still talking about everything **

"**Yeah do you think we could get some rest?" John asked her **

"**But I'm not tired" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" John said **

"**Do you want listen again?" Torrie asked holding her ipod **

"**No you're alright" John replied **

**Torrie nodded and listened to Keisha White don't mistake me, John turned and noticed Torrie was sleeping while listening to her ipod. John took out her headphones and put her ipod on her lap. Torrie came on John's shoulder; John smiled and fell asleep himself as Torrie slept on his shoulder.**

**Later on **

**John opened the door to his and Torrie's hotel room, Torrie put down her stuff and Chloe before sitting on the sofa utterly exhausted after the long haul flight. John sat down next to her; Torrie put her head down on John only for him to move. **

"**What's wrong with you" Torrie asked **

"**I'm just tired" John replied **

"**Ohh okay, shall I give the wwe champ a massage?" Torrie asked smiling, John looked **

"**You know what thanks but no I'm fine " **

"**Oh come on," Torrie started to play around with John**

"**No Torrie" John said Torrie gave up a few minutes later **

"**So do you want to sleep with me?" Torrie asked **

**John looked at her with wide eyes "Sorry?" **

"**Same bed you ass," Torrie said smacking him with a pillow **

"**Ohh yeah okay" John said **

"**Okay that's sorted," Torrie was interrupted by the bleep on her phone; Torrie grabbed and flipped it up "Ohh it's from Mickie her and Randy are getting on really good" **

"**Yeah I got one from Randy too," John said "And" **

"**What's that? It said my name" **

"**No it doesn't" John closed his phone **

"**Yes it does. Come on Cena give it here" Torrie tried to get it back **

"**No" John laughed **

"**Fine" Torrie replied, she looked like she gave up but she grabbed it but wwe champ got it back they ended up in a game fooling around. John grabbed Torrie by her waist lying her down on the sofa**

"**Okay, okay fine" Torrie gave up, John nodded taking the phone, Torrie pushed john off the sofa**

"**Ha, ha I win!" Torrie said, John looked until grabbing her down but it went wrong for the wwe champion because she landed on his chest and heart**

"**Okay" John said Torrie got off him **

"**Are you okay?" Torrie asked a little worried **

"**Ohh yeah it's okay I squashed by Umaga so that didn't hurt" John replied getting up. Torrie smiled and took him down wanting to play more **

**Later on at night time **

**Torrie was getting ready for bed; she changed into a pair of white hot pants with white-diamonded crop top. **

**John came out and looked at Torrie could help no wonder everyone thought she was hot if she goes around looking like that. Torrie climbed into the bed she laid down on the pillow on her side while John got changed her phone bleeped, Torrie looked and texted back all to her friends who are telling how much they love this idea**

"**John your phone is beeping" Torrie called **

"**Okay" **

**Torrie was texting on her phone, she heard the door open she turned only to look back her eyes were glued on the hot body of John, she had never seen anything like it she had the urge to pin him down and make love to him right now. **

"**I'm tired night" Torrie said, she turned around turning off her light sleeping on her side**

"**John," Torrie muttered**

"**Hmm"**

"**Night" Torrie replied **

"**Night" He said falling asleep on his side **

**In the middle of the night she ended close to John, as they both were sound asleep wondering how the making of the commercial will go **

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 3: John gets to know the real Torrie **


	3. Too Lost in you

**Now i'm won't be updating for some time because tommorrow i'm going to be in New York with my college lol, so here you go to keep you guys going lol **

**Chapter 3: Too lost in you**

**Torrie opened her eyes; she stretched and ended up hitting John in the face waking him up. Torrie looked she noticed for her to do that her and John must have slept close together. **

"**Ohh sorry John," Torrie apologised**

"**It's okay, have took a liking in hitting me" John asked, Torrie looked and laughed **

"**So how did you sleep?" John asked **

"**Good yeah" Torrie replied "You?" **

"**Yeah okay I guess" John replied, "Even though someone kept moving and taking the covers and kicking me" **

"**Ohh" Torrie said "Sorry" **

"**It's fine, we better be going" John replied **

"**Yeah okay" Torrie stood up from the bed; she grabbed her clothes and went for a shower to get dressed. **

**Torrie came out in pink jean skirt, a black belt with a black strapped diamonded top that showed off her stomach. Torrie slipped on the black knee boots **

**John got dressed while she applied her make up and curled her blonde hair letting flow on her back **

"**The commercial isn't until tonight" John replied as he read a text from Adam **

"**Ohh so what are we supposed to do?" Torrie asked putting her pink shrug on**

"**Well I think anything we want," John told putting on his hat **

"**Ohh okay," Torrie replied, "So what are you going to do?" **

"**Probably just work out until it's time to go" John replied **

"**Ohh okay, maybe I'll join you" Torrie said with sly smile **

"**You might bored" **

"**Bored!" Torrie "How can I bored when a hot guy like you is working out" Torrie said going past with a smirk on her face sending the champ into a spin **

"**Don't do that," **

"**Ohh whatever, come on champ I want some breakfast" Torrie told, before John could answer she grabbed him by his hand and walked down the lobby with him **

"**Torrie, John!" Mickie called waving, Torrie and John looked and smiled seeing their friends having their breakfast**

"**Hey" Torrie greeted taking her seat next to Mickie but also sitting next to John **

"**So everyone sleep okay?" Mickie asked while smiling at Randy **

"**Yeah I slept well, how about you Candice?" Dave smirked **

"**Well I guess so" Candice gave him the same smirk obviously something was going on between these two **

"**So since the commercial starts tonight, Tor us girls are going shopping want to come?" **

"**No I'm okay" Torrie replied before eating some of hash browns **

"**What?" **

"**Shopping in Hollywood, you're turning that down?" Lillian relied with her mouth open, Jeff had to close her mouth because she was shocked Torrie was the worst out of them she always goes shopping. **

"**Torrie you always come, we're getting our outfits Vince said it has to be sexy" **

"**Excuse me all my clothes are sexy" Torrie informed **

"**True" **

"**So what are you going to do?" Kelly asked while CM punk had his arm around her chair**

"**Well I'm going to watch John work out, Vince said we have to spend as much time as possible and I have no problem with that" Torrie smirked at John**

"**Aww man" Randy replied smiling at John, the wwe champion was choking on his breakfast as Torrie kept talking **

"**Oh okay, well we're dragging the guys shopping, so we better shoot off" Mickie replied finishing her cup of tea **

"**Yeah okay" Randy told **

"**Come on legend killer, I need your help to decide what to wear?" Mickie said **

"**I'm there" Randy replied, Mickie laughed with the other divas**

"**See you babe" Ashley replied taking her coat off Adam **

"**Alright bye" Torrie told with a smile **

"**See you man, Torrie as your coach" Randy whispered**

"**Ha, ha so funny" John replied sarcastic, Randy smiled and left with the others to go shopping with the girls **

"**So shall we get going?" Torrie replied looking at him **

**John sighed, "Yeah let's go" Torrie beamed and got off her seat and left with John to go to the Gym so she could watch John work out and of course she had no problem with that at all**

**Torrie sat down on a metal chair, she pulled out her ipod she was about to turn it on but when John took off his white top her eyes widened when she saw his muscular chest he was so fit and hot. **

**A huge smile went on Torrie's face when she watched him work out. Something inside of Torrie wanted a part of the sexy wwe champ even she couldn't hide that **

"**Can I ask you question?" Torrie replied as John had sat down next to her **

"**Yeah sure, what?" John went back to working out **

"**Do you have a girlfriend?" Torrie asked, John stopped a second and turned to the cover girl **

"**No I don't, I did but not anymore" John said **

"**Ohh what happened?" **

"**We just didn't work out that's all" John replied **

"**Ohh who broke up with who?" Torrie questioned **

"**What is this 20 questions, because if it is I'm not playing" John said with a towel **

**Torrie shook her head and stood up, she made her way to him "No just curious, because if it was her who broke up with you she's crazy" **

"**No I broke with her" **

"**Ohh so you're a bit of her heartbreaker then" Torrie smirked **

"**Well no it just didn't work" **

"**Aww it's so cute, look I'll be back in a minute" Torrie replied, John nodded and continued to work out **

"**Nice butt" Torrie called before leaving, John laughed and shook his head he was enjoying Torrie's company he wondered if she was like this inside.**

**Torrie walked into the empty hall, she had changed into white trousers with a white tank top. Torrie took off white flat shoes. **

**Torrie did some gymnastic stretching herself out she was doing some serious training for her women's title match which meant the entire world to the cover girl **

**Torrie ran and did a cartwheel, into a front flip, and she bent back into crab and made flipped over landing on her feet she did a couple of back flips. **

**John was walking when he noticed Torrie doing some gymnastics he couldn't help but stare she was really good Torrie continued until John clapped **

"**Ooh" Torrie replied as she landed on the floor "You startled me don't do that!"**

"**What are you doing?" John asked **

"**Working out stressing myself out" Torrie replied with her back against the wall **

"**Ohh" **

"**Yeah I have a women's championship match so I'm training really hard" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh wow that's good" **

"**Yeah" Torrie sighed lowering her head**

"**What's a matter?" John asked her **

"**It's just that…well it might not be enough" Torrie replied showing her nice caring side **

"**Well what I saw you're pretty good, Melina's going to have a bad night I think" John replied **

"**Yeah I guess" **

"**Why don't I do some training with you?" John asked **

**Torrie turned to him with a smile "Really, ohh John that be great thanks" she hugged him **

"**When?" She asked feeling the tension in air between her and John **

"**Emm well we need a ring so tomorrow," John replied, Torrie smiled and nodded **

"**Thanks John………thanks for caring" Torrie told staring into his clear blue eyes, something about him made Torrie's heart flutter she felt different when she was around him she didn't feel so empty and alone, she put her shoes on and left with the wwe champion back up to the room **

**It was nearly time for part one of the commercial **

"**We better be getting ready" Torrie told **

"**Yea, I'm just going to take a shower okay" John replied, Torrie smiled and nodded **

**Torrie sat on the bed; she ended up lying down closing her eyes as thoughts of the wwe champion John Cena swimming in her mind. **

**She could hear the water running she wanted to take a sneak peak but she put that thought at the back of her mind. She was taken back when John offered to help her with her training no man had ever offered to help they always wanted Torrie to help them that's probably why Torrie is the way she is now because she has had so many guys take her for ride. Torrie sat up when her phone bleeped wait a minute played **

"**Hello babe" Torrie replied speaking to Mickie **

"**Hey we're going to all meet downstairs for commercial okay" Mickie told "Randy stop it!" She giggled **

"**Everything okay over there." Torrie replied hearing giggles **

"**Ohh yeah, Randy and I playing the game called hide the testicles" Mickie joked, Randy stopped thinking when she said that **

"**Ohh okay" **

"**Where's Cena?" **

"**In the shower," **

"**Oooo Torrie go and have a look," Mickie laughed in the phone **

"**Shut up" Torrie giggled "But I'm going have to call you back" Torrie shut her phone it fell on the bed. Torrie felt like she couldn't move or say anything she was stuck in this moment. It felt the longest time in her life.**

"**Oh my god?" Torrie thought in her head, as her eyes witnessed John in the nothing than a towel. His hot body was more appealing to her and his muscles were wet, Torrie thought she was going to faint. **

"**He is so hot" Torrie thought in her head. **

"**Oh I am so sorry" Torrie replied turning around, John looked and laughed a little at Torrie he went back to bathroom to get changed **

"**Oh my god, okay Torrie breathe" She told herself, a smile was on her face when she saw that **

"**Sorry about that," John replied**

"**It's okay, I mean we're in the same hotel room so you know" Torrie trailed off **

"**Right yeah" John said, he put back on his dog tags along with his hat **

**Torrie went into the bathroom, she stripped out of the clothes, she had nice hot shower making all the sweat and hotness wash off her Torrie still couldn't get the image of John out of head he was so hot that moment it was she and him when she gazed into his eyes it felt like paradise and nothing in the world could destroy it **

**John was putting on his watch when Torrie opened the door; it was his turn to be amazed. His heart was beating out of his chest while his blue eyes looked at Torrie **

"**So what do you think?" Torrie asked the wwe champion **

"**Wow" John muttered seeing her in a black sparkling hot pants with a light bikini top with black leg warmers with her black heels**

"**Is that what you will be dancing in?" John asked **

"**Well Vince said he wanted sexy" Torrie replied **

"**True it's nice" John gulped **

"**Come on then let's go time to do this" Torrie replied she placed her pink fleece on and zipped it up at the front. John opened the door Torrie smiled and walked out she waited for John to close the door **

**She grabbed his arm and walked down the lobby with him. Torrie and John got to the ground floor and saw the divas and the guys all standing there talking **

"**Torrie!" Mickie beamed, She smiled and hugged Mickie **

"**Hey" **

"**So looking forward to this?" Randy asked John **

"**Well no but with Torrie as my partner yeah" John replied, the legend killer and Rated R superstar shook their heads **

"**You like her don't you?" **

"**What no?" **

"**More like damn yeah" Edge said while Shawn and Hunter nodded **

"**Well she's…guys she's not the girl you think she is she's not a bad girl really"! John replied looking over at Torrie **

"**Are you kidding?" **

"**Yeah she's a right heartbreaker, believe me I know" Edge said **

"**Yeah but I don't think she is" John replied, Torrie caught him looking and smiled **

"**Oh my god Torrie stop staring!" Mickie beamed **

"**What?" She snapped back **

"**You're staring at Cena, god you have fallen for him," Candice told**

"**No I haven't…even though he is hot as hell" Torrie smirked before turning back to the girls **

"**Did you get sneak peak?" Mickie smiled **

"**No, he came out with a towel oh my god my heart stopped I think he's so…………" Torrie couldn't think of a word to explain all she knew he was something else **

"**Right ready to go?" Vince called out, the superstars made through way into the vehicle that was going to take them to where the commercial for the Grandest Stage of all is being filmed **

"**Ohh I can't find my Ipod" Mickie told, Randy was laughing because he was hiding it behind his back **

**Mickie leaned forward over to Torrie and John **

"**Hi Tor, can I borrow your ipod?" Mickie asked **

"**Where's yours?" **

"**No idea" Mickie told her **

**Torrie sighed and was about to give it to her but then John told her that Randy has it "Micks, a certain legend killer has it?" **

**Mickie looked at Randy, the legend killer was smiling holding her ipod "You ass give it here," **

"**But a hot ass" Randy asked with his cocky smile **

"**Don't flatter yourself Randy," Mickie said smiling, she turned on her ipod and started to listen to music **

**Torrie was talking to John while they all talked in groups while transport was driving to the commercial. Torrie leaned forward to Lillian **

"**Lil ask the man if we can have some music?" **

"**Yeah okay" Lillian told "Excuse me can we have some music" **

"**Sure" He turned on the radio and P.Diddy feat Christina Aguilera tell me blast out of the speakers**

"**I love this song," Ashley exclaimed getting down to the music with other divas **

"**Now I would thank you all of you for coming now I have some bad news," **

"**Please tell me you're not changing the partners?" Torrie asked with worry she seriously wanted to be John's partner **

"**That sucks" Randy told while Mickie nodded **

"**No nothing like that, the bad news we only have tonight to do the commercial" Vince told **

"**I'm sorry" Shawn asked **

"**No way are we going to get finished tonight," Hunter told **

"**Yeah John and I don't have to learn one routine we have to learn two" Torrie replied **

"**I know but we are flying back tomorrow for Raw, I'm sorry" **

"**Tomorrow night to be more specific" Shane told the superstars who still weren't happy about the fact they had to learn the commercial in one night **

"**So how long is the commercial?" John asked **

"**I know how it seems guys but we can do it okay," Stephanie spoke while Hunter was standing with her **

"**So can we just get started," Vince called **

"**We have another problem?" A crewmember approached the chairman **

"**Ohh what now?" **

"**We don't have a soundtrack it's missing," **

**Vince closed his eyes thinking what's the point **

"**Ohh why don't we just…" Vince gave up about to execute the plan**

"**Wait dad, does anyone have a Ipod?" Stephanie said **

"**I do and so does Mickie"! Torrie told **

"**Good," Stephanie said, "Because you just saved the day" **

"**Mine's dead" Mickie told as her battery went **

"**Okay Torrie can we use yours?" Shane asked, Torrie nodded and gave it to the Chairman's son **

"**Thank you Torrie" Shane replied **

**Shane put her ipod on the speakers and went through the songs thinking of one that would go with the idea**

"**What about naughty girl by Beyonce?" Shane asked **

**The divas smiled at him they love that song**

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**Can you girls dance to that?" Shane replied **

"**Of course," **

"**Dad would the dance routine go with it," Stephanie spoke **

"**I think it will" Vince replied "Okay right everyone we are going to start this now!" **

**Vince began to tell them what would happen in the commercial "Right okay so John, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Edge, Jeff and Cm Punk you guys come into this club okay talking about Wrestlemania and these girls are the Mania Chicks that can tell you about the event" **

"**Everyone clear at the moment?" **

"**So it's like a run and chase thing?" John asked **

"**Exactly and John you fall for leader of the girls which is Torrie" Vince replied **

"**Everyone clear," Vince asked the group **

"**Yeah" They told in return**

"**Right girls I have picked out the outfits for you," Vince told, Torrie looked with the other divas **

**The divas all wore light pink mini skirts with a black crop top with different colured diamonds saying 23 signalling Wrestlemania 23 the sexy top cut to their stomach **

"**Now you can either wear knee boots or sandals," Vince asked **

"**We're wear sandals," Torrie told while the girls put on the silver sandals and strapped them around their ankles. **

**Torrie put silver diamonded chain around the skirt and placed her black choker around her neck. Torrie took off her bead necklace because it could whack John in the face on even her. Torrie along with the other girls placed black silk gloves on to go with the look. **

"**Make up!" Vince called, dozens make up artists came over and took the wwe divas away to make them look more than prefect. John was looking at Torrie as her hairdresser was curling her hair **

"**I tell you this commercial better worth it?" Ashley told with 4 people doing her make up and hair **

"**Yeah I know" Mickie replied "It's like 2am in the morning we should be asleep" **

"**I know" Torrie replied "Excuse me be careful" Seeing the eye pencil coming closer nearly into her eye **

"**Which colour?" A make up artist asked Torrie **

"**Emm that one is nice" Torrie replied, she agreed and applied it to Torrie's lush lips before topping it up with clear lip gloss making them look more appealing **

"**All done, they look amazing" Vince told seeing his wwe divas **

"**Right okay well let get this started then," Vince said, everyone went off and started filming the commercial of course things kept going wrong like Torrie smacking John in the face when they danced together **

"**Oww," John said, Torrie looked at him and apologised **

"**I'm sorry but there is no way this is going to work," Torrie replied with her hand in her hair **

"**Yes it will," Vince told "try again from the start" the chairman instructed **

**The music of Beyonce Naughty Girl Started again, Torrie turned her back and put her hands on her hips with Candice, Ashley, Lillian and Mickie**

"**Right okay. Torrie turn" He instructed, Torrie sighed turning around **

"**It's all about attitude girls, come on" The photographer **

"**It's 3 am in the morning!" Torrie snapped **

"**Yeah we are supposed to be asleep!" Ashley snapped **

"**This is a crap, we can't all turn at the same time, those guys are laughing" Lillian replied **

"**Yeah hard time for them all they have to do is come in and talk about Wrestlemania 23 wow so hard" Torrie replied **

"**Especially Hunter and Shawn" Candice pointed out **

"**Hey we doing our bit" Hunter replied **

"**What's that drinking?" Torrie said **

"**Yeah that," Shawn told **

"**Okay if you girls do this, tomorrow the shopping trip is on my dad okay" Stephanie baited**

"**Sounds good to me," Torrie putting on a smile **

"**Right start again this time girls mean it," Vince said again **

**Torrie with her back turned, the music started Torrie whipped around her hair showing a smirk and lust in her green eyes**

"**That's it!" Vince shouted happy **

"**Right Candice now you, Lillian, Mickie, Kelly and then Ashley," Vince told **

"**Walk to me" he told while they were being filmed, the wwe divas with their hand on their hip walked over to the stage before placing their hands grasping them over their heads for a pose **

"**Right now sing Torrie!" **

"**Sing" Torrie told, "You never told me I had to sing" **

"**We're filming," **

**Torrie shook her head not knowing what to do she just started to sing in a gorgeous voice shocking everyone in the room. The divas swerved their hips to the beat doing the dance that they were told too. As Torrie danced she looked at John using her green beautiful eyes. John couldn't but look at Torrie as she moved her body and got down to the floor like the other divas doing their sexy dance routine whipping and flipping their hair around. **

"**Torrie bend right down," Vince told**

"**Right down," Torrie asked **

"**Yes" **

**Torrie did as her told, she fall back and bent down to the floor before coming up**

"**Then up and give us a smirk," He told her, Torrie bent down again before getting up flipping her hair with a smirk on her face while her beautiful emerald green eyes glittered in the background.**

**John knew he was supposed to act like he was into Torrie as she danced but he wasn't pretending he was seriously into Torrie, the wwe champion knew exactly what was happening he was falling for the wwe Boise Native Torrie Wilson.**

**John watched the photographers tell the girls what the next move was. **

**Ohh what will happen now? Please review thanks **

**Luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	4. Skin Deep

**Chapter 4: Skin Deep **

**Part two of commercial:**

**It was really early in the morning the commercial was half way through 3 hours passed and they got the first bit of it all done and not mistakes everything accurate. **

"**I'm so tired" Hunter said, Shawn was sleeping with his head on the table **

"**Remind never ever do this again" Randy replied **

"**Right okay that went well this is when you guys come in," He told **

"**Ohh we're up guys" John told **

"**Ohh finally I thought you girls are supposed to be good dancers" Adam replied, Ashley looked and hit him in the stomach **

"**Right okay now girls you all sit over here," Vince instructed, the divas sat down on the stalls pretending to drink. **

"**Can we really drink them?" Candice asked **

"**No" they told **

"**Ohh whatever," Torrie took a sip not caring any more **

"**Torrie Wilson!" Candice smiled **

"**Right okay and action" **

**The music was playing the second verse. The divas were in character they were pretending to drink and talk about Wrestlemania 23.**

"**Wrestlemania is going to be so cool" Candice Michelle said her line **

"**Of course it's where history is made" Kelly said hers Vince was mouthing the lines in case they forgot the lines **

"**Right Torrie look at John," Vince said "Action" **

**Torrie leaned back on her stall as she stared at the sexy John Cena, she moved with pleasure making sure this wasn't a dream. Torrie could feel his energy take over her body and that wasn't acting for the playboy cover girl.**

**John stood up looking over at her; Torrie whipped her hair around and stood as well making her way over to John. The two superstars circled each other not taking their eyes off each other feeling the chemistry and tension. **

**Torrie started to breathe rapidly the feeling was making her light headed. **

"**Right now" Vince was cut off when Torrie fell into John's arms collapsing. John had his arm around her waist while Torrie's head bent back while her green eyes were shut her arms hanging loosely. John brought Torrie into him by placing his hand on the back of her head **

"**Shawn Torrie fainted," Hunter said shaking the Showstopper waking him up **

"**Ohh," Shawn said still sleepy "Ohh what?"**

"**Torrie!" The girls shouted running on the stage **

"**Oh my god" Mickie asked looking at Torrie, John carried her off the stage and laid her down on the floor giving her space. **

"**Guys step back," John told giving her some space **

"**I knew doing this commercial was a bad idea in one night" Mickie replied **

**Torrie eyes opened, she breathed rapidly waking up she saw everyone rally around her. Torrie sat up remembering what happened. **

"**Torrie you alright sweetie?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked and nodded **

"**Yeah" **

"**Are you okay to continue?" Vince asked **

"**Yeah fine" Torrie got to her feet; she took a sip of the glass water she was given before getting back to filming the commercial. **

**Torrie made her up the stars to the dance floor in the middle of the room while John made his way there too. Torrie turned around in front of John with her back touching his front. Torrie put her hands up as he placed his hands around her waist while she moved slowly to the beat while tension filled them both being so close to one another.**

**Torrie moved one side serving her hips while John went the other side doing what they were told. **

"**Right girls I need you to put your head down flip back up with your hair, shake your body especially your chest showing your best asset then down to the floor" He gave the routine**

**The wwe divas looked at each other then stared at him, Torrie placed her hands on her hips**

"**Sorry what?" **

"**In English man" Mickie replied **

"**That was pretty fast" John replied seeing Torrie's expression**

"**How the hell are we supposed to do all that," Torrie replied **

"**Just try" Vince replied getting annoyed **

**The music had more beat so the divas aka the Mania chicks did the routine they were just told but adding sexy moves into it. John grabbed Torrie by her hand while she moved away while the girls did their dance act**

**The divas fell back to the floor using a high kick before rolling back unto their knees. John helps Torrie up by her hand he went down to the floor like the other guys **

"**Right girls stand over them," He instructed, the girls stood over the guys before they got up putting their hands around the girls waist. They stepped away while the chicks did their sexy dance benting back. The guys put their arm down and the girls bent back using their arm as balance finishing the dance **

"**Wow well done!" Vince said as the second go worked perfectly **

"**Well it isn't for John and Torrie" Stephanie told "But well done the rest of you now you guys can go and relax" **

"**How about sleeping?" Candice told utterly exhausted**

**Randy fell back on the sofa while Mickie slept on his shoulder while the rest was watching John and Torrie.**

**The music was playing on the bridge part; Torrie had pulled away from John she was signalling him to follow her down some steps**

"**Come on!" She seductively put with a smile; John followed the blonde in some sort of maze. **

**He saw her walk up some steps and round a corner playing part of the commercial he followed her round the corner and out of a door to reveal them outside on a top building. **

"**Wow" Torrie said coming out of character she was looking up at the sky that was filled with twinkling little stars. A Wrestlemania 23 billboard of John Cena and Torrie Wilson was outside in sight this was seriously planned this commercial no wonder John and Torrie were picked to be the main attraction. **

"**Now these two will demonstrate I want you to do" He said to Torrie and John **

**The two-wwe superstars shocked and mouth open as they watched them dance it was so quick but it was done perfectly **

"**Oh my god there's no way we can do that," Torrie told**

"**Oh my" John spoke shocked **

"**Try" **

"**No I'll end up hitting John in the face" Torrie told **

**2What stopped **

"**Shall we demonstrate again," the woman asked **

"**No it's okay because there is no way we can, we tired" Torrie replied **

"**Can't we do it tomorrow?" John asked exhausted**

" **No, now" Vince said, Torrie and John got it on the forth go**

**At the end of the commercial **

"**Right John give Torrie your hand, twirl into you then bend her down," He instructed **

**John leant out his hand, Torrie took it he twirled her around into him but she ended up on the floor **

"**Okay John you're supposed not drop her" **

**John sighed and helped Torrie up**

"**Torrie you need to trust him," The dance person told her "Try again" **

**John again leant his hand out, Torrie took it and twirled into him John caught her and bent her back before picking her back up **

"**Yes" Vince said **

"**Well done" **

"**Now to finish," He told, John and Torrie read what they had to do **

"**I have to stand up there!" Torrie screamed pointing to the wall seeing how far it was down **

"**Torrie" **

"**Oh my god are you kidding?" Torrie shook her head **

"**Torrie it's okay, you'll be fine" **

"**Are you kidding how will I be fine I slip and die" Torrie explained, her pleads were falling on deaf ears. **

**Torrie sighed and stood up on the wall very nervous wind rapidly in the background wasn't helping her balance. John helped her down and twirled her around picking up in his arms before putting the leader of the Mania Chicks down **

"**Now" **

**Torrie backed John against the wall "See you at Wrestlemania" Torrie whispered in his ear; she pushed John away before whipping her hair around walking away with a smirk **

"**So you haven't got time now then" John called **

"**THAT'S IT IT'S DONE OHH WELL DONE" Vince replied**

"**Well done" Stephanie hugged both John and Torrie **

"**Wow that was great well done you two and the others," Shane told the wwe superstars who played a part in the commercial **

"**Yes well done, especially you girls and Torrie extra well done" Stephanie told **

"**I'm just glad it's all over" Torrie said benting down with hardly any energy **

"**Yeah the shopping trip Vince is on you," Kelly replied **

"**Yes okay" Vince told smiling **

"**I hate to tell you this Vince" The crewmember got the Chairman's attention **

"**But it didn't come out" He told, Vince looked at him with wide eyes **

"**WHAT?" **

"**It didn't come out, you have to tell them they have to do it again," He told Vince **

"**You have to kidding?" Vince turned to see his superstars sitting down talking **

"**I know I'm sorry" **

"**Listen I'm afraid we have to do it again," Vince said **

"**WHAT?" everyone shouted in return **

"**I know I'm so sorry," Vince replied, the superstars sighed and moaned not wanting to go through the commercial again but they knew that the fans would be pleased with it so they did the routine all over again **

**Back at the hotel **

"**Oh my god I'm sleeping until dawn," Mickie replied **

"**Not was a hard night I think I rather wrestle Khali or Umaga" John told collapsing on a chair **

"**Yeah but it was worth it" Torrie said **

"**Yeah guess so," Candice replied **

"**I think the fans will be happy with it well I hope you they are," Lillian spoke **

"**Yeah I can't believe Wrestlemania is like this Sunday" Torrie replied **

"**It's not," Mickie told, "Oh my god it is as well" **

"**It's Randy birthday that should be good" Adam told, The legend killer smiled **

"**Ohh yeah kill the legend of Stone Cold Steve Austin," Randy told **

"**Wouldn't go that far" John replied **

"**And I'm going to beat John for the wwe championship" Shawn said, John looked at him **

"**No I don't think you will, I think the champ will win" Torrie replied smiling at John **

"**We'll see" Shawn spoke "But I'm bringing everything I got" **

"**Me too" John told the showstopper **

**A few hours passed the superstars went to their different hotel rooms. John being the gentleman opened the door for Torrie, she smiled and walked in she fell back on the sofa closing her eyes after a hard long night **

"**Tired" John asked **

"**No not really, just exhausted" Torrie told the sexy wwe champion **

"**Oh okay" John replied **

"**Well I think the commercial went well," **

"**Yeah and you didn't fall to your death" John joked, Torrie looked and laughed **

"**No that's good" Torrie replied, "God I was scared" **

"**I bet," John said**

"**I loved filming the commercial with you" Torrie replied with a sly smile **

"**Why do you do that?" John moved away from her **

"**What?" **

"**Just change quickly, I mean one minute your nice and then you turn all high and mighty smirk and cocky" **

"**What you don't even know me, who are you too judge me!" Torrie snapped **

"**No" **

"**Don't bother save your breath" Torrie hissed at him, she grabbed her dark green coat and stormed out upset **

**Torrie opened the hotel doors; she walked out with a upset expression on her face. Torrie walked down the path wanting some time alone. Torrie stopped and sat on a swing near the hotel, she made a noise using the heels of her boots. **

**There was no sounds at all it was little creepy there was no noises. Torrie swung on the swing while the rain smashed on her face while her blonde locks screw everywhere because of the wind rapidly blowing. **

**Torrie looked up but ended up getting the droplets fall on her face, there was tears as well falling from her eyes. Torrie didn't know how much of this act she could put with it makes her feel so alone and down. Torrie closed her eyes letting a tear roll down her cheek **

**End of chapter**

**Please revview thanks sorry for the lack of update but i have been ion New York lol it was amazing lol, anyways s back now and i will be updating more **


	5. Sweet Escape

**Chapter 5: Sweet Escape**

"**Torrie" A voice said **

**The cover girl looked to see John sitting next to her, they moved on a bench **

"**What are you doing here?" John asked **

"**Just fancied some fresh air," She uttered trying not to show she was crying **

"**Ohh yeah great weather" John told **

"**Yeah well the girls were" **

"**Asleep, yeah I know I rang Randy he wasn't at all impressed" John replied "But that was because Mickie hit him with a pillow" **

"**Ohh" Torrie muttered trying not to laugh **

"**Torrie I'm sorry what I said I'm sorry that I offended you" John said**

**Torrie sighed and took a breath about to say something she has never confessed "You're not getting it John, I didn't get upset because you offended me I got upset because well you're right" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**About how I appeal to people," She told**

"**That's what I mean, these couple of days I have seen different side to you something I don't think I have ever seen, I mean when you were training for the women's title Torrie that's really good I just don't understand why you put on his heartbreaker bad girl type of act on" **

**Torrie looked, she stood up and walked to the path "Because it's easier John," **

"**From what?" **

"**The pain, the pain of my dying drowning in my own heart" Torrie replied **

"**I don't get it" **

"**I know that I smile and seem happy but I'm not, I feel so alone, down and empty inside," Torrie told John **

"**Alone you!" John said shocked "You are like probably the most recognised diva ever, everyone loves you"**

"**That's what I mean, I'm scared of what I am, and you know what I used to be called the heart breaker," Torrie told John **

"**The heart breaker" John repeated **

"**Yeah catchy name huh" Torrie said with sarcasm, she laughed at herself **

"**You see my whole life I have never had a guy who has loved me for me not just my looks, you see guys look at me think wow blonde hair, Boise Native girl and after they have me they either dump, cheat on me" Torrie replied **

"**Even Carlito, Mitch, Peter, Billy the list goes on" Torrie confessed "But you see I know Mickie and Lil are great girls but they don't understand because you know I cry at night thinking how messed my life is I think something is wrong me" **

"**Torrie why do you think something is wrong with you?" John asked **

"**Because I can't hold unto anything I go man to man like some kind of slut, I wish I could just escape John, just escape from feeling this way but I can't, I'll tell myself that everything will okay but it never is" Torrie said with tears**

"**Torrie" John replied trying to console her **

"**I'm like Melina" She wiped her eyes with her hand **

"**I wouldn't go that far, you're not friends with an ass like K-Fed" John replied **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie said "You know if you weren't my partner I would have probably slept with them by now," **

**John didn't say anything to that he just looked at the cover girl while she continued to talk **

"**Actually probably be in a relationship just sex" Torrie replied, John looked **

"**But you are different" Torrie told looking at John "Because" **

"**Because I can see the real Torrie in there not this bad girl heartbreaker" John asked her **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, "You don't see the slut like everyone else does, all I want is someone to love for me and someone I can call my own so respect self respect because most of the time people don't want to hear me talk just stand looking pretty I feel like I'm crying in my heart every night," **

"**I just want sometime by my self and where ever I go someone is there" Torrie replied **

"**I'm a slut!" **

"**You're not a slut Torrie" John told, Torrie turned away **

"**Yeah I am" Torrie told, John put his finger perking her head back up **

"**No you're not" **

**Torrie looked to her shoes and asked filled with tears "So what do you see?" **

"**I see a smart, caring, compassionate hot independent woman" John replied, Torrie smiled he was the only guy who was bothered to listen to her most guys wouldn't even give her time of day **

"**Thanks John," Torrie told **

"**What for?" He asked her **

"**Listening" Torrie replied, "Taking the time to listen" She smiled at him **

"**Yeah well don't let it get you down Torrie, now I don't know about you but I'm going back to the hotel because I'm cold and soaked" John told, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah okay" Torrie told, she walked back with John to the hotel **

"**Ohh change of plan apparently our plane is now on Saturday morning" John told **

"**Saturday morning!" Torrie replied after she took of her coat and sat on the sofa in jeans, a black long sleeved top with boots**

"**Apparently so" **

"**Oh my god my the hall of fame is on Saturday, 'll probably fall asleep during the speeches" **

"**That's not a problem, you're sitting next to me so we'll fall asleep together and get into trouble" John told laughing, Torrie laughed as well **

"**Oh my god I can't believe it's Wrestlemania on Sunday" Torrie told**

"**I know gone fast" **

"**Don't you find it a little ironic that last year it was Triple H and then this year it's Shawn" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah a little, but I know Shawn is the showstopper the main eventer" John told **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh are you still going to train me tomorrow?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah if you still want too," John told **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, "I love to kick the champ's butt" **

**John laughed "Yeah alright" **

"**Ohh what about the shopping trip, Ohh well I think it will be best if we do the training instead" **

"**No it's okay, go looking around Hollywood and then we train get the plane the next morning" John told **

"**Okay good, so why don't we watch a movie because I'm not tired" **

"**Yeah okay" John replied **

"**Cool, I have some DVDs" Torrie replied getting them out of her bag**

**John looked at them they were either chick flicks, romantic or Disney **

"**Okay what is Cinderella twist of time?" John asked **

"**Ohh it's like a different version how the tale ended" Torrie replied **

"**Uh huh so re fresh my mind how did it end the first time?" John asked smiling **

"**Oh my god you have no never watched Cinderella" **

"**No I don't think so probably when I was about three or four with my cousin but not recently no" John replied **

"**Ohh okay" **

"**What about Saw 3?" John asked, Torrie looked at him with a no way in hell expression **

"**No way am I watching that?" **

"**Okay there's no way in hell I'm watching that!" John said **

"**That's horrid and gruesome **

"**That's boring!" John said back **

"**How do you know have you seen it?" Torrie asked **

"**Have you seen this?" John asked **

**Torrie looked and opened her mouth "that's beside the point," **

"**Aww Torrie Wilson nothing to say" John joked **

"**Okay how about we watch the Marine" Torrie asked **

"**I don't have it" John said **

"**You were promoting it" Torrie told **

"**Yeah well I don't have it" **

"**Well someone must have," Torrie replied **

"**And what they will just give it to us?" John asked **

"**Yeah week they will if you ask them" Torrie told**

"**What about See no Evil?" **

"**No way not again I had nightmares" Torrie replied **

"**So that's a no" John replied **

"**No John it's a yes I do want nightmares again" Torrie told with her hands on her hip **

"**Why don't we see what's on the telly?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**Okay we have Doom," **

"**No" **

"**Okay King Kong" **

"**Seen it" Torrie told**

"**Okay…" John continued to look**

"**Oh my god Sound of music," Torrie told "And then Oliver," **

**John closed his eyes moaning "No way please, okay I give in we watch Cinderella whatever it is" **

"**Yeah!" Torrie beamed, she got lots of snacks for her and John **

"**Wait no we can't," **

"**What yes we can?" Torrie replied **

"**No because it's not in here" John said showing the empty case, Torrie looked and took the case **

"**Oh no" Torrie replied, she caught John's smile knowing he had it **

"**Give it" Torrie replied with her hand out **

"**What?" **

"**Give it to me!" She replied again **

"**What?" He spoke not knowing what she went **

**Torrie moaned, she tried to get the DVD off him, she managed to get it off the champion Torrie smiled and ran in the living room to try and put it on but John put his arms around her waist trying to stop her **

"**No let go!" Torrie said between giggles **

**Torrie's head was down because she couldn't stop laughing. Torrie managed to put into the DVD but John picked her up and put her down on the sofa **

"**I win look it's starting" Torrie replied **

"**Okay, okay fine but if I watch this you watch Saw 3 with me" John said **

"**Ohh" Torrie sighed "Okay" **

"**Good" **

"**But you have to go through the torture first" Torrie got the last word in **

"**You tell anyone I watched this I will have to kill you" John replied, Torrie laughed and hugged into John watching the telly **

"**Oh no don't we have too?" Torrie asked **

"**I went through yours" John told, Torrie moaned covering her eyes **

**Torrie moved closer to John, he put his arm around her. Torrie smiled and leant on head on John's chest as they watched Saw 3 together. Torrie hid into John at most of the jumpy bits in the film. **

"**Ohh this is horrible" Torrie replied she was hiding into John's chest **

"**Wow what a nice film" Torrie said turning it off after it finished**

"**Hey desperate house wives is on" Torrie told turning it on**

"**You don't mind do you?" Torrie asked **

"**No I watch it" John replied, Torrie looked and smiled **

"**Really" **

"**Yeah so does Randy" John started to feel uncomfortable **

"**Oh okay" Torrie said, she watched Desperate House wives with John **

**John noticed Torrie was sounded asleep; John had his arm around her while she slept. John smiled putting his hand on her cheek she was dead to the world because she wouldn't wake up. **

**John gently moved her and picked her up, held her bridal style he placed her down on the bed, he put the covers over her John looked at her peacefully sleeping, he couldn't help but look at her amazing glowing beauty he left the room letting Torrie sleep all her own. **

**Torrie opened her eyes when she heard the rain drip off her window. Torrie worried how the hell did she get here she didn't remember getting there. Torrie turned and was a little surprised not to see John there. **

**Torrie climbed out of bed, she opened the door and walked into the kitchen she poured herself a drink of orange. Feeling curious she made her way into the living room. **

**Torrie took her few steps before she saw John sleeping; a smile grew on her face while she watched him peacefully sleeping. Torrie thought in her head he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Torrie walked over to him trying not to wake the champion up she removed his dog tags that were around his neck she put them on side. **

"**God he can sleep" Torrie thought, he was completely dead to the world if the world ended he wouldn't have known **

**Torrie leaned forward getting closer to him, she kissed him on the forehead before "Good night John" Torrie gently closed the door and made her way back into the bedroom **

**Torrie got changed into a pair of black shorts with a black tank top she got back into bed. Torrie laid down on pillow she stared up at the ceiling thinking about John she wondered if John was the man she had been waiting for. Torrie sighed and closed her eyes falling asleep. **


	6. I will love again

**Chapter 6: I will love again**

**Torrie opened her eyes; she sighed and moaned waking up. Torrie turned to the window noticing clouds were blocking sun coming through of course it was typical rainy day. **

**Torrie got of bed; she grabbed her white dressing gown she opened the door to see John sitting there all dressed talking to someone on the phone. Torrie looked at him as he gave her a good morning nod. **

"**All right Randy see you later," John replied, he closed his cell and turned to Torrie **

"**Hey" Torrie replied **

"**Hey sleep well?" John asked standing up**

"**Yeah you?" **

"**I think you already knew the question to that," John replied, Torrie let out a laugh **

"**Sorry couldn't resist you looked so cute and I had to move that chain because it could have strangled you" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh okay then" John spoke**

"**I'm going to get ready" Torrie told**

"**Okay" **

**Torrie gave him a smile before walking back into the bedroom she took a nice hot shower, she opened her case and grabbed her clothes with a white towel wrapped around her body she got her pink set of lingerie on before putting on a creamy colured skirt with a pink strapped crop top and her white jumper to go over the top. She slipped on her black knee boots before doing her make up and hair. **

"**Torrie hurry up" He called, Torrie looked at the door **

"**One thing you should know about me is I take my time" Torrie said with a smile **

"**All right" John said, Torrie opened the door all nice and dressed **

"**You might be a little cold" John replied, Torrie shrugged **

"**I'll be fine" **

"**All right" John said "Ohh your not going to wear that while we train are you?" **

"**No don't be stupid, this is to go out and look around Hollywood," She replied**

"**Okay" **

"**Yeah" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Well let's go" He told, Torrie smiled and left with the wwe champion to go and look around Hollywood**

"**Let's go shop till we drop girls," Torrie replied with the divas **

"**Yeah I hope you guys are ready for this" Mickie said smiling **

"**It's not going to be that bad," John said **

"**Man you have no idea, last time they almost dragged us to very clothes, accessories shops that there was" Randy told **

"**Yeah but you liked that Randy" Mickie replied with a smile **

"**That is true," The legend killer spoke with a smirk **

"**Let's go" Candice said **

"**Do you really, really have to?" Randy asked as Something Kinda Ohh blasted out of the radio**

"**Yeah" Mickie said **

"**Mickie turn it up" Torrie replied, John sighed as the beat got louder Torrie sung the song with the other divas the song reminded her about the wwe champion something was stirring in the Boise Native wanting a part of John. **

"**Oh my god turn it up," Lillian said, she leaned forward and turned up Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani feat Akon **

"**I love this song" Torrie said, she started to sing with the other girls. **

"**I will love again!" Mickie screeched in Randy's ear **

"**Oww make me go deaf!" Randy moaned, HHH slapped him on the head **

**Torrie was listening to the song; it made her think she could love again and the person that looked bright was the wwe champion was she falling in love with him. **

**The divas was true to their word they dragged the guys around Hollywood for most of the day the guys were exhausted but the girls were having some much fun. **

"**Okay where's Torrie?" Shawn asked, he could see all the rest of the divas in sight but no Torrie **

"**I think we have lost Torrie," Adam told looking around **

"**I think we have lost Torrie shopping" John replied, "I'll go and find her" **

"**All right and John try and not get lost" Randy replied, John shook his head as he walked off to go and find Torrie. **

"**There you are" John said seeing Torrie looking at the clothes **

"**Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to go off" Torrie told **

"**It's okay" John replied, "So what are you doing?"**

"**Just looking" Torrie replied, "What do you think?" She asked **

"**It's nice it would look hot on you" John replied, Torrie smiled holding the white dress with laces at the front. Torrie picked up some silver sandals to go with the dress. **

"**John can you hold this a minute," Torrie asked, John came over only to become a clothes hanger as Torrie loaded him with Skirts, Tops dresses. **

"**Ohh huh Torrie" John replied holding on these clothes. **

"**This is really nice, what do you think John?" Torrie asked John looked at Torrie who held the cream halter neck top with laces at the front. **

"**Emm very nice Tor" John said, Torrie smiled and held unto the top. **

"**I remember what they say about you" John said, Torrie looked up holding a black skirt**

"**What?" Torrie asked. **

"**That you are a shop alcoholic," John answered to Torrie. **

"**What? I am not!" Torrie said trying not to laugh. **

**John looked and held up all the clothes, Torrie smiled.**

"**Okay maybe just a little" Torrie spoke. **

**Torrie got to the changing rooms, John followed behind he gave all the clothes to Torrie to try on. **

"**Just wait here" Torrie replied closing her changing room door, John looked and sat down on the chair and waited for Torrie. **

**Torrie would always come out and ask John what he thought; whatever Torrie wore she looked absolutely amazing. **

**2 hours passed, John was getting bored, he lowered his head until he heard the door open, John looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor nearly seeing how sexy Torrie looked in that baby blue short dress sequences. **

"**Okay what do you think?" Torrie asked, John looked; he didn't know what to say for once he was speechless. **

"**Emm very nice" John spoke, Torrie smiled and walked up to John.**

"Thanks" Torrie spoke Later on 

"**So what are we doing now?" John asked **

"**Please can we just sit down please my feet are going to drop off," Shawn said while the girls continued to drag them around the mall**

"**Stop complaining" Torrie told them **

"**Aah a bench" Hunter noticed, he sat down sinking into the bench, Shawn sat on his lap while Randy sat on John's**

"**Randy get off" John shoved Randy to the floor, the legend killer sat on the floor **

"**Thanks for that" He told John **

"**Aww Randy" Mickie said, she grabbed him up and dragged him into a jewelry shop much to Randy struggling. **

"**No please I beg you" Edge told seeing Ashley in front of him **

"**Come on, up you get" Ashley said, he moaned as he was dragged away into a shop **

**Later on **

**The superstars went on a cruise to look around Hollywood. Torrie was sitting next to John while Ashley was on Edge's lap; Kelly was hugging CM Punk while Mickie and Randy were cuddling. **

"**I love your hat" Torrie told, John looked at her **

"**Really thanks," **

"**Can I wear it?" Torrie asked sitting on his lap **

"**Err…if you want?" John replied, Torrie smiled and put his hat on her head **

"**Here wear mine" Torrie told, she got out her new pink hat and placed it on John's head **

"**Ohh thanks" John replied with a pink hat on, everyone busted out laughing **

"**Aww man that looks so cute, Hollywood princess!" Randy laughed **

"**Ohh thanks" John replied "I think I will wear this from now on" **

"**Yeah I think you should" Shawn said before cracking up with laughter **

"**Can I have my hat back now?" John asked when they got off the cruise, it was freezing and snowing**

"**Ohh my god it's snowing" Mickie claimed smiling **

"**Ohh Mickie well done now tell me what the color of the sky is?" Randy replied, Mickie looked at him **

"**Excuse me!" Mickie ran and jumped on Randy's back bringing him down to the floor **

"**Aah help me!" Randy said in hysterics **

"**No sorry man you got yourself in this" John replied**

"**Please," Randy pleaded while Mickie was tickling him **

**Torrie laughed and walked off with John as Mickie and Randy played around until they had to cross the road. **

"**Please can I have it back?" John asked, Torrie looked at him**

"**But I love your hat," Torrie told **

"**Okay I'll give you a hat okay" John said, Torrie nodded smiling **

"**Here you go you big baby" Torrie laughed, John grabbed her by her waist and played around with her, her head was down because she was laughing too much **

"**Come on we have too go!" Lillian called while wearing Jeff's jacket **

"**I'm cold, John?" Torrie asked with a smile **

"**No" John replied **

"**You don't even know what I was going to say" Torrie told him**

"**Yes I do" **

"**What?" **

"**You want to borrow my coat" John replied **

"**Aww thanks" **

"**No I didn't mean it like that, oooo whatever" John gave his coat to her, Torrie smiled and put it on warming herself up **

**Later on back at the hotel, after a lot of fun looking and checking out Hollywood the girls had give the guys a break and decided to call it a day and go back to the hotel **

"So are we still going to do some training?" Torrie asked 

"**Yeah if you still want to," John replied, Torrie looked and smiled **

"**Yeah of course I get to kick the wwe champs butt" Torrie smirked**

**John laughed as Torrie changed into white shorts, with a black tank top with her trainers. **

**Torrie and John went out to the ring that they could use so John could train Torrie **

"**What are you guys doing?" Shawn asked **

**Torrie and John looked and saw their friends**

"**Ohh Torrie is going to kick John's ass" Hunter laughed, Mickie laughed along with the others**

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

"**We have to see this" Randy said laughing while the rest was laughing **

"**Great we have an audience" John replied, Torrie smiled as the training begun **

"**Right okay kick me here" John said, Torrie looked at him as he pointed to his stomach **

"**Wouldn't that hurt" Torrie replied **

"**No just kick me, don't worry about me just give it all you've got" John told Torrie**

"**Okay" Torrie kicked John, John fell back a couple of steps**

"**See like that" John said hiding the pain **

"**Did I hurt you" Torrie asked John **

"**No I'm fine" John said **

"**Right okay now punch me," John said **

"**John I know how to punch, I'm not going to punch you" Torrie told **

"**Torrie just do it" John said **

"**No" **

"**Torrie, look you won't hurt me" John replied, Torrie punched him **

"**Ow" John said turning away **

"**Ohh I'm sorry" Torrie replied**

"**It's okay" John said, Torrie turned and John held his nose after being punched **

**Torrie and John continued training, John was showing Torrie how to do a behind lock. John came behind Torrie and took her down to the mat. Torrie laughed and smiled as John was on the mat with her **

"**How did you do that?" Torrie asked, John helped her up **

"**You try" **

"**You bigger than me," Torrie replied **

"**Just try" John replied, John came behind Torrie again, he went to flip over but she reversed into and he ended up on the mat. **

"**Wow I did it" Torrie replied clapping **

"**Well done" John replied hugging her, Torrie smiled and hugged him back as they continued to do some training to help Torrie when she competes for the women's title at Wrestlemania 23. **

**End of chapter, please review thanks ever so much **

**Chapter 7: Torrie tells the girls her feelings towards John but is she heading for heartbreak **


	7. I just want you

**Chapter 7: I just want you **

**Torrie was sitting on the bed while John was looking at a magazine they had just came back from doing some training **

"**Thanks for helping me John," Torrie replied **

"**That's okay" John said **

"**It's going be so good getting back in the ring again" Torrie replied with a smile she loves to perform and show her skills by wrestling **

"**Yeah going against Shawn is going to be an honour," John said **

"**Yeah I bet" Torrie smiled "I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow" **

"**I know gone fast" **

"**Yeah I wonder if they will show the commercial on the event?" Torrie asked **

" **Should think so," John told looking at her **

"**I really enjoyed filming and working with you," Torrie replied, John smiled looking down **

"**Me too…really enjoyed it" He was looking at Torrie**

"**You okay Torrie?" He asked **

"**Yeah fine" Torrie told, John wasn't convinced so he sat down next to her **

"**Come on what's wrong?" **

"**Have u ever felt like your alone and think you can't live on your own" **

"**I don't understand, what do you mean?" **

"**I mean do you ever like that even though everyone wants to be around you that you feel so alone," Torrie told **

"**You mean the fans?" **

"**Fans, anyone really" Torrie muttered **

"**Torrie you're not alone, you have a lot of people who care about you" **

"**Yeah I know that but why is it inside It feels there's no one" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie," John gaped her hand sending chills down her body, she could feel the tension between her and John **

"**You're not alone, you have me and you always will" John said, he moved the strand of hair out of face. **

"**Why is it that you are the only one who understands and listens to me" Torrie asked smiling **

"**I have good listening skills" John joked, Torrie looked and laughed **

"**Yeah I guess, thanks for being………..and listening to me" She looked down before glancing back up catching the clear blue eyes of John Cena **

"**Well whenever you need someone, come to me and I will be here for yu, just remember you can turn to me" John said **

"**You too, if you need someone" Torrie said to him **

**She moved closer to him on the bed tension was spiralling out of control as they stared at each other.**

"**Knock, knock" The door went **

"**Ohh" John said the moment was destroyed **

**John opened the door to reveal Mickie standing there, Torrie looked at her **

"**Hey babes, is everything okay?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah fine we're going down the club it's supposed to be good, wannna to come?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah…okay" Torrie told **

"**Cool see you later," Mickie told, Torrie smiled as John shut the door they stared at one another they remembered the moment they just shared if Mickie didn't interrupt would they be kissing and making love right now. **

"**I'm going to get changed" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" John said **

**Torrie hurried herself in the bathroom to get changed; she wore her light purple dress with the laces at the front with her silver sandals. Torrie sat down and applied her make up she was putting on her lip gloss while her mind kept going back to that moment with John. **

**Torrie brushed her hair and let it flow on her back; she put her silver necklace with her silver bracelet. Torrie opened the door she looked at John she had to admit he was looking pretty hot. **

"**You look nice" John told, Torrie smiled while her green eyes looked at him**

"**Ohh thanks you two" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Right to go," Torrie asked **

"**Yeah let's go," He told, Torrie put on her white coat as John opened the door, Torrie flipped her hair out of the coat letting it flow free on her back. Torrie and John got to the lobby to see their friends all standing there ready to dance the nigh away well at least the girls were on their last night in Hollywood. **

**The superstars all got the nightclub; they all sat down around a table and ordered their drinks. **

**Torrie took off her coat and put it on the back of chair before taking a sip of her vodka and coke. Torrie had to yell to Mickie over the loud music **

"**This music is great" Torrie yelled hearing Long way too go **

"**I know, I can't wait to dance" Mickie hinted to Randy who was talking to John **

"**Yeah I me neither" Torrie turned to John**

"**I can't dance" John told Torrie **

"**Ohh fine come on girls" Torrie called all the girls to dance while the guys watched them **

"**Now this is what I don't mind doing" Adam smirked seeing Ashley shake her body to Bootylicious**

"**I'm with you man," Randy told watching Mickie dance **

**After that song was finished Beyonce Irreplaceable played. The beautiful lovely divas all screamed happy hearing Beyonce's song. The divas all held their hands up and moved their bodies to the beat while the guys all watched in amazement watching the divas swerve their hips. Torrie took glances at John while she danced. **

**The next song was Ring alarm by Beyonce, the divas all happily danced to Beyonce. After was De ja u and Crazy in love. After that was another song of Destiny Child Cater 2 u. **

**The divas all moved their bodies to the beat. **

"**So anyone else in paradise right now" Jeff asked watching Lillian dance to Soldier by Destiny Child**

"**I'm with you man," CM PUNK said with his arm on Jeff while he watched Kelly dance to come on over by Christina Aguilera. **

**The next song they danced to was Jo Jo Too little, too late. After was Shakira Illegal the divas slowed their dancing to this quite slow song. **

**Next song was Mickie and Jessy Over you, the divas all danced to this up beat track. After was I will love again Torrie smiled dancing to the song with her friends it made her realise that she can love again and this time she would be stronger than ever. **

**Fergie Glamorous came on in the club after was Sweet Escape. Torrie moved her hips to the beat of Gwen Stefani along with her close friends. She could sense John looking at her she could sense his eyes on her body so she continued to tease him. **

**After was Dip it low by Christina Millian, after was Girls Aloud something Kinda Ooh **

**So which diva do you like then?" Hunter asked before taking a sip of his drink while Dirty was playing in the background **

"**Whoo man I like Mickie, I mean believe she is a jumpy woman!" Randy exclaimed watching her dance to I don't need a man **

"**I like Ashley, she's been in Playboy" Edge said with a smile **

"**Torrie's a two time playboy cover girl so she wins being the hottest" John spoke **

"**OOOO Cena falling for Torrie" Randy teased **

"**No" John spoke **

"**Yeah you are, come on admit it" Dave told "I admit that I like Candice" **

"**I don't like Torrie in that way, she's just……….a friend" **

"**Girlfriend" Hunter coughed; Shawn patted his back while the wwe champion was eying him **

**The guys were wrong John only saw Torrie as a friend; he did think she was amazing but he only liked her as a friend. He didn't share the same feelings for her he didn't want to hurt her because one cared and two she would probably kill him. **

"**Whoo go Candice" Torrie shouted as London Bridge was playing**

"**Lil your turn" Candice shouted, the raw singer smiled and did her own sexy dance getting down on the floor and making her way up. **

"**Whooo" Jeff spoke smiling **

"**That is hot" Triple H said, Shawn slapped him on the head**

"**What was that for?" Triple H said turning to Shawn **

"**Your married, stop looking" Shawn spoke **

"**Come on Shawn if you weren't with Becca who would you go for?" CM punk asked **

"**No, no one I have Becca and I won't want anyone else" Shawn spoke "I'm not like Hunter" **

"**Hey, Steph knows she's only one I love" Triple H said, John, Randy and Dave weren't paying attention they were watching Torrie, Mickie and Candice dance to Girls Aloud Long hot summer. **

"**Torrie your turn" Lillian shouted **

**Torrie smirked knowing that a certain wwe champ was probably watching her, Torrie smiled and did her own sexy dance going down to the floor before making her back up of course John was watching her. **

"**Girls restroom" Torrie told **

"**Yeah come on," Lillian said **

"**Hey where's the floor show?" Randy asked seeing them move away from the dance floor **

**The girls smirked passing the guys going into the ladies room**

"**Oh my god this club is amazing" Torrie told topping up her lip-gloss **

"**Yeah I am having so much fun5," Mickie told **

"**Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain legend killer watching you would it?" Candice asked **

"**Maybe, back to you Candice the animal watching you" **

"**Ohh I have already shown him my animal, grr!" Candice said with her fingers like a cat**

**The girls laughed continuing to talk about the guys **

"**I wonder what they are talking about?" Shawn asked **

"**Us probably" John told drinking a bit of his drink **

"**Really like how good we are?" **

"**No normally girls compete us against each other" Dave told **

"**Ohh" Adam told **

"**So Torrie what is going on with you and John?" Mickie asked fixing herself up **

"**Well………….I'm not sure girls he is so hot, he's not like all the other guys he such a sweetheart and he's funny as hell, it like I can feel him inside me" Torrie confessed **

"**Really" **

"**Yeah he is so…always on my mind, he helps me when I need him too, he cheers me up" Torrie replied **

"**Aww I think you should make a move" Candice told freshen herself up **

"**I don't know, I mean what if he knocks me back?" Torrie replied **

"**Why the hell would he knock you back?" **

"**If he knows what's good for him he won't" Mickie smiled **

"**True, it's like I can feel my heart losing control when he's next to me" Torrie told **

"**I seriously think you should make a move on the champ," Lillian told **

"**Or maybe he will make a move on you" Kelly Kelly told **

"**Emm maybe" Torrie smiled **

"**I want your love!" Torrie heard on, the girls rushed out back to the dance floor they adored this song so they started to move their bodies to the beat **

**Torrie looked at John, she wanted him, she wanted to feel his touch, she wanted his loving she wanted everything he had basically she wanted the wwe champion to be with her but is she heading for heartbreak?**

"**John would you stop looking for one second" Shawn said, John turned around and looked at showstopper **

"**You say you don't like her but you have not took your eyes off her!" Hunter replied to John. The wwe champion ignored the game and continued to look at Torrie while she danced to "Genie in the bottle by Christiana Aguilera. **

**Giving you up came on in the club after **

"**Shall we go and get the guys to dance with us," Lillian asked the girls **

"**Yeah we can't keep dancing on our own," Torrie said while Truly madly and deeply by Cascadca was playing.**

**The wwe divas stopped dancing and walked over to the guys**

"**Uh oh I'm sensing this isn't good" Randy spoke seeing Mickie standing in front of him **

"**You're telling me, hey Lil how are you baby?" Jeff asked **

"**Feeling really lonely" Lillian told, he looked down at the beautiful Latina**

"**Come and dance with us, come on" Candice told picking Dave up off his chair **

"**Yeah come on please," Kelly told with a smile **

"**Come on" Torrie smiled at John. The wwe champion put down his drink and took Torrie's hand while the others took the other divas to the stage floor while Notrgroius big nasty girl was playing. **

**P.Diddy feat Nicole come to me came on, the wwe divas sexually danced with the men to this song. Torrie drew closer to John as she danced; she placed her hands on John's chest as he his hands placed on her slender hips. **

**The next song in the club was Akon feat Enimem smack that. **

"**Fine abandon us," Triple H shouted **

"**You're still got me," Shawn said **

"**Oh dear god" Triple H muttered **

"**Hey I heard that," Shawn told, Hunter looked at him **

"**Sorry man, Ohh sometimes being married it's like having a ball chain around neck" Triple H said **

"**Hunter I wouldn't say that" Shawn said **

"**Why not" Triple H asked**

"**Because the ball of chain is behind you," Stephanie said, Triple H listened to that voice he turned and saw his beautiful wife and the mother of his precious daughter. **

"**Hey honey" Hunter said with smile **

"**Don't hey me," Stephanie replied **

"**What are you doing here the love of my life" Triple H smiled, Shawn laughed **

"**Ohh I thought I would see my lovely husband while dad has Aurora, and maybe put that chain around your neck" Stephanie told while bubbling by Blue was playing in the background **

"**Ooh" Shawn said **

"**So getting a dance and maybe a kiss is out of the question," Triple H asked **

"**What do you think?" Stephanie said sitting down **

"**I'm really happy you're here" Triple H replied to his wife**

"**Yeah," Stephanie spoke smiling at Triple H, Hunter and Stephanie kissed while Shawn made a whipping sound **

"**Oh Shawn, Becca said she loves you" Stephanie told Honeyz Finally found was playing and the couples were slowly dancing to the beat along with Never let you down by Honeyz. **

"**I better call her," Shawn said getting up, Hunter laughed and kissed his wife while curtain falls by Blue was playing. **

"**You are amazing" Triple H replied, Stephanie smiled **

"**Yeah well that's only because of you" Stephanie spoke **

"**Steph!" Torrie shouted, Stephanie got up and hugged Torrie **

"**Steph, how are you?" Candice asked sitting next to Dave**

"**I'm fine, I have a daughter to look after," Stephanie told with a smile while Honeyz Finally found was playing **

"**Aww I love Aurora, she's so sweet" Torrie told **

"**Yeah when are you going to bring her to raw" Mickie asked **

"**Well that's up to Hunter" Stephanie replied, everyone looked at Hunter **

"**Ohh I hate when that happens" Hunter told **

"**Soon don't know when" Triple H replied **

**The bartender grabbed a microphone "Right well tonight is a very special treat, because it's karaoke night" **

**The guys all turned to the divas **

"**Karaoke" Triple H replied **

"**We didn't know" Mickie spoke, Randy looked at her**

"**We honestly had no idea," Torrie laughed **

"**Well I think you girls should do a couple of songs since you made us come here" Shawn told **

"**What?" Torrie replied **

"**No way" Mickie replied **

"**How about you do or we will make you" hunter replied **

"**That's not fair?" Candice moaned **

"**Come on then, come on girls," Lillian told getting up **

"**But what are we going to sing?" Torrie asked **

"**I don't know" Candice spoke **

"**What about Stick with you?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah sounds good" Mickie told getting up going to the bar. **

"**This is going to funny," Shawn said laughing seeing the divas standing there with microphone. **

"**Yeah" Triple H laughed with the guys as the music started **

**The spotlight shone on all the gorgeous wwe divas, Torrie stood in front while Candice, Lillian Kelly, Mickie and Lillian stood at the back as the music started to play. **

**Torrie closed her eyes and started to sing the first verse in a sweet angel voice of Stick with you. **

**The guys all looked at each other thinking their plan to humiliate the girls had backfired seeing how well Torrie was singing. **

**The chorus started the other divas started to sing with Torrie and moved their bodies to the beat, the guys watched the their individuals girls**

**Ashley started to play the drums; Edge smiled and watched his girl play the drums. **

**The second verse started the back singers just clapped in tune to the song while Torrie sung on her own in tune, some of the words the girls sung with Torrie. **

"**I think our plan backfired" Shawn muttered **

"**Yeah I think it did" Stephanie smiled seeing the divas sing **

"**They are great, I never knew they could sing like that," Jeff told as the song was coming to the end **

**John wasn't listening to the guy's conversation he was too busy looking and listening to Torrie's beautiful voice. **

"**John" Shawn spoke, the wwe champion didn't move he just stared at Torrie who was looking at him hoping she could get closer to him **

"**Hello" Triple H spoke; John snapped out of his trance and turned to the showstopper **

"**Huh" **

"**Good aren't they" **

"**Yeah,………… great" John uttered, Torrie could see John looking at her she didn't take her eyes off the wwe champion the song was about him no body going to love better take her higher, he knows how to appreciate her so she has to stick with him. **

**The bridge (Middle of the song) Torrie voice got higher but it was tune, their singing fascinated the guys, the girls swerved the bodies to the music. **

**Then in the middle the song changed to the Beatty verse and the girls took their microphones and danced to the song while singing to it. **

**Near the end of the song, the back singers and Ashley stopped playing the drums; Torrie sang all on her own "Nobody made me feel this way I must stick wit u," Torrie pointed to John, they all had smiles through the whole song. **

**She sung with a smile on her face, throughout the whole sung Torrie glanced at John. The song faded to the background. The guys and everyone in the club clapped for the girl's performance. **

**The girls decided to do one more song because they loved what reception they got they weren't just pretty faces they were strong girls with talent. Torrie took the microphone and sung one kiss from you one of her all time favourites **

**Torrie danced to the beat of the song with the girls, her green eyes kept going back to the image of John. Her heart was thinking all she needed was one kiss from John and anything would be okay all she wanted was him to hold her and never let go if she ever was sad or confused she could turn to John not could she knew that she would he would be the first person she would turn too. **

"**That was good" Shawn said as the girls jumped down off the stage **

"**Shawn, no it was crap all out of tune" Triple H lied "Right guys" **

"**Very good" Adam said, Hunter looked at them **

"**Yeah it was brilliant, I never knew you could sing like that" John asked Torrie **

"**Well yeah thanks" Torrie smiled at him **

"**Ohh what's the point?" Hunter said throwing his hands up the air; everyone laughed at the game even his own wife. **

**Later: **

**The superstars were back on the dance floor; the next song in club was Pussycat dolls Buttonz. All the divas all danced with the guys to the up beat song. Torrie danced with John to the song. She moved her hips to the beat; she placed her hands around John's neck while he had his arms around her waist bringing closer to him. Torrie smiled at him while singing to Buttonnz.**

**The next song was another Pussycat Dolls song called Don't cha, all the divas got down to the music. After that was Torrie's theme song a girl like that. Torrie moved her hips and her body to the beat while danced with John. Lillian brought Jeff close to her.**

**Follow me home came on next,**

**John and Torrie danced slowing Together to the beat of the music; Torrie put her head on John's chest, as he put his arms around her waist as they danced to follow me home. While Torrie danced to the song with John she listened to the lyrics, she knew she would never leave John and stand by his side whatever the cost and how bad the situation is. **

**We ride by Rihanna came on in the club after was Christina Aguilera Ain't no other man. Another song called Stay another day came on next in the club after was east 17 feat Gabrielle if you ever.**

**A slow song called I stand by you came on next. Torrie leant her head on John's shoulder while they moved slowly to the beat of the song. Torrie knew in her heart no matter what happens she would always stand by John and always be there for him if he needed someone. It was the same for John he would always be there for Torrie. **

**Shakira the one came on Torrie smiled and remembered, this was the song that Torrie knew that John was the one she would want and need him by her side.**

**Torrie relaxed her head on John's chest; she could hear his loving heartbeat, Torrie** **was happy that John was here. **

**Hips don't lie came on, Torrie sexually danced with John. She moved her hands and her hips to Hips don't lie. John twirled Torrie around and brought back into him, she smiled sweetly. Everyone on the dance floor watched them dance closer to each other. John and Torrie didn't realize everyone was smiling at them they were too lost in each other. **

**Nylon Closer came on, Torrie leant her head on John's shoulder for safe and securely. John had his arms around her waist while they danced to the song. Torrie knew in her heart if she lost John, she didn't know what should do without John's love and care for her she was seriously falling for the young wwe-charming champion John Cena. **

**Through the rain came on next, Torrie put her head on John's chest and knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't been able to make it through the rain. The next song was sweetest feeling after that was "Can't fight the moonlight".**

**Tell me by P.diddy feat Christina Aguilera came on, Torrie danced with John to the track while the rest danced with the guys. After was wait a minute by Pussycat Dolls. **

**At night **

**John got back to the hotel he and Torrie was staying at, he put a drunken tipsy Torrie against the wall, John turned and opened the door for Torrie.**

"**Okay come on" John said coming near Torrie.**

"**John thanks for tonight" Torrie said, John looked as their lips were inches apart, eye contact was seriously creasing, they were about to kiss until Torrie stopped all tension by falling asleep on John's shoulder. John smiled and picked up the beautiful Torrie Wilson and held her in his arms.**

**Torrie woke up; John put her down as he opened the door. **

"**Are you going to be okay?" John asked, Torrie smiled and stumbled to her feet due to being drunk.**

"**You see I'm fine" Torrie spoke laughing, John looked as Torrie fell over, she burst into a fit of laughter, she saw John and held unto his sexy body to help herself up.**

"**John have I ever told you are sexy" Torrie asked really drunk.**

"**Um no" John replied **

"**Well you are, so sweet" Torrie spoke close to John. **

"**Thanks Tor, and you are so drunk" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**I really had a good time tonight" Torrie smiled, she moved back screamed and fell on the sofa**

"**Opps" Torrie laughed on the sofa **

**John looked at her as she continued to laugh, John walked over to her "Come on" John grabbed hold of Torrie's waist and tried to help her up but she pulled John unto her**

"**Whoa" John said, Torrie was laughing as her hair was strewed across her face. John moved her hair out of the way of her face. Torrie continued to giggle until she realised how close her and John was. **

**She stared into his clear blue eyes while he stared into her green emerald eyes. John got up and walked away but Torrie turned him around **

"**John I'm going kiss you now" Torrie replied**

**John looked at her as she came closer to him, Torrie moaned before falling asleep on his shoulder and moved her head off his shoulder. John sighed and picked her up**

**John carried Torrie to her bed, he gently laid her down, Torrie shot up and said without realizing "I need to change" John eyes widened as Torrie said that, Torrie tried to unzip her dress but she couldn't **

"**Here," John said unzipping the dress, Torrie looked and smiled, she went closer to him and said with a devilish smile "Don't stop" John looked shocked as Torrie kissed him, John hesitated he pushed Torrie away.**

"**Torrie no," John stated firmly. Before Torrie could answer she fell on her pillow and fell straight asleep. **

**John looked he put the covers over the blonde dazzling diva he smiled as Torrie slept like an angel.**

**John turned around, he was about to leave when he heard Torrie mumble "I love you" the wwe champion stopped dead in his tracks and shot around and looked at Torrie. **

"**What? Tor" John asked for her to repeat it, but Torrie was in a deep sleep. **

"**Was that my imagination," John thought to himself. **

**He turned and left the lovely Torrie Wilson to sleep, **

**He shut the door, Torrie opened her eyes and said sleepy "I love you John Cena" Her eyes shut as she fell into a deep sleep.**

**John sat own on the sofa he heard his phone bleep, John flipped his cell opened and read a text from Randy "You're chicken not going for Torrie!" **

**John rolled his eyes; he put down his phone and buried his head in his hands, he wondered was Randy right. If John didn't like her more than friend then why was she always in his mind, why was she everything he could ever want why is it that he only sees her as a friend. John lay down on the sofa trying to get some sleep. **

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 8: Torrie wonders why John is being distant with her. Which two divas row over Torrie's feelings for John? **


	8. Can't fight the moonlight

**Chapter 8: Can't fight the moonlight **

**Torrie opened her eyes; she regretted it when the sun came through hurting her head. She hated hangovers but she had amazing time last night but now she and probably all the girls was suffering right now **

"**John" Torrie spoke, she didn't get an answer she thought he was still asleep**

"**John" She turned to see he wasn't there, Torrie frowned getting a little worried not seeing John**

**Torrie got of bed; she touched her throbbing head as she put on her white dressing gown. She opened the door to see John sitting down the sofa all-nice and dressed all ready **

"**Oh hey, how's the hangover?" John asked **

"**Ha ha, my head feels like it's going to explode" **

"**I have no sympathy for you," John replied **

"**Aww not even a little" She whined, John looked and shook his head **

"**No" He told her **

"**Anyways why did you sleep here, why didn't you come to bed?" Torrie asked him **

"**I didn't want to disturb you" John told, he walked off Torrie could feel something had changed between them **

"**John!" She said, He turned back to face her **

"**We are okay aren't we?" Torrie asked him **

"**I don't see why not" He answered, Torrie smiled at him **

"**Good" Torrie replied, "I'm going to get changed" **

**Torrie walked off back into the bedroom she took a nice hot shower, she opened her case and grabbed her clothes with a white towel wrapped around her body she got her pink set of lingerie on before putting on a jean colured skirt with a pink strapped crop top and her white jumper to go over the top. She slipped on her black knee boots before doing her make up and hair. **

"**Are you going down for some breakfast," Torrie asked brushing her hair**

"**No I'm not hungry," **

**Torrie looked at him and wondered if something was wrong with them because they had been distance ever since last night. Torrie had no idea what was the matter with him**

"**Are you sure, our flight is soon you should eat something" Torrie told **

"**No I'm fine," He told not even looking at her **

"**Okay I'll be back later" Torrie told, she took her key card and made her way down to her lobby she had no idea what was wrong with John why was he being off with her did she do something last night she was too drunk to remember that maybe she had come on unto John or something **

"**Torrie!" Mickie called "Oww my head" **

"**Ha" Randy laughed, he ended up being slapped by Mickie **

"**Where's JC?" hunter asked eating his breakfast **

"**He's not coming, he said he's not hungry" Torrie told **

"**He never misses breakfast" Randy told **

"**I don't know," Torrie said, she sat down next to Mickie she got her breakfast but the cover girl didn't feel like eating so she just drunk her coffee **

"**Torrie are you okay hun?" **

"**No, I don't know girls I think last night something happened I just don't remember what?" Torrie told them **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**With John…………..I think something happened but I don't want to ask him" Torrie said **

"**He was being so distant with me, it was like he didn't want me anywhere near him" Torrie replied **

"**Aww you are so hopelessly devoted to him" Lillian said **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well ever since you two have been put together it's all you can talk about" Kelly told **

**Torrie looked at her best friends, she knew that they only had their best interests for her but maybe Torrie was devoted to the wwe champion as much as she tries to hide it or deny it was true she just wanted John. **

"**Anyways why would it bother you if John is ignoring you?" Kelly asked **

"**What?" **

"**Well let him get with it, Tor just don't worry about it" **

"**Shut up Kelly, you don't know him like I do he's not like that he's different I know that for fact" **

"**Tor" Mickie tried to calm her down **

"**No you guys have no idea!" Torrie screamed**

"**Torrie we're not saying that," Mickie replied trying to ease the tension **

"**Leave me alone" Torrie ran back up to the room**

"**Hey what's wrong?" John asked seeing Torrie come in upset **

"**Nothing I'm fine, I'm going to get ready for the flight," Torrie told **

"**Torrie" **

**She walked by him and opened her case; she folded her clothes and put her make up in before getting everything in her case. She couldn't shut it she had brought to much stuff. **

"**Here" John gave her a hand, he put all his strength to close it for her **

"**Thanks" She smiled in return **

"**Don't worry about it" John said, Torrie looked at him before getting her hand luggage ready **

"**It's gone really fast," Torrie told **

"**Yeah it has really fast" John replied back to her **

"**John" **

**He turned to her; Torrie took a breath before speaking up dreading what she was about to ask **

"**Emm…last night did I come onto you in any way?" She asked **

"**No…at least I don't think you did" John said, he didn't tell her that she kissed him the moment of happiness in the champ's life **

"**Ohh, so why are you like being distant?" Torrie asked **

"**I'm not, it's just I'm tired and Wrestlemania is in couple of days I'm just getting stressed that's all" John replied **

"**Ohh…I wouldn't worry I believe you can win" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Thanks, back to you," He told **

"**I have faith in you John, I think you are a great wwe champion" Torrie told **

"**Thanks" **

"**I mean you were nearly killed by Umaga and you still retained" Torrie told **

"**True I guess" John said, Torrie smiled at him **

**It was time for the superstars to leave Hollywood after their amazing vacation to do film the Wrestlemania 23 commercial. It was time for them to board the plane for their long haul night flight. **

"**Can I sit here?" Torrie asked John **

"**Yeah, you don't have to ask" John told laughing**

"**Just being polite" She took her seat next to him **

**Torrie strapped her self in, she looked and saw Mickie and Randy talking but she could see Mickie was tired but Randy was keeping her awake. Torrie gazed out of the window seeing it was a rainy gloomy dark night to fly back.**

**Torrie stuck her headphones in her ear and listened to Leanne Rimes Can't fight the moonlight. Torrie didn't care what music she listened too she just leaned back and closed her eyes. **

"**Torrie" A voice called **

**Torrie re opened her eyes to see Mickie sitting in John's place **

"**Hey babe, what's going on?" **

"**Sorry Randy and John wanted to talk" Mickie replied **

"**Ohh okay" Torrie told, "So how's it going with Randy" **

"**Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see Randy and I was wondering when we get back do you John want to double date with Randy and I" Mickie asked **

"**Emm…I don't know" Torrie said **

"**Please Torrie" **

"**Can't you two go on your own because I'm really tired" Torrie spoke **

"**Yeah okay then, it's cool don't worry about it" Mickie said **

"**Sorry Micks, I'm sure you'll be fine," Torrie told **

"**Yeah I guess" Mickie told, she went back to sit with Randy while John sat back in his seat **

"**Did Randy ask what Mickie asked me?" **

"**What if you and me would double date with them" John asked Torrie **

"**Yeah" **

"**Yeah he did but I said no" John replied **

"**Yeah me too, I'm so tired" Torrie said, John looked at her that wasn't the reason he gave the reason was he didn't want to go on a date with Torrie because he knew that something would happen between them. **

**Torrie opened her hotel room door; she collapsed on her bed after a long flight she was happy to be back. Torrie took off her coat and hung it up she didn't bother unpacking. Torrie changed into her bedclothes climbing into bed **

**She pulled the cover close to her, Torrie stared up at the ceiling she was tired but didn't fall asleep. Torrie grabbed her cell and dialled Mickie's number she waited for an answer but she didn't get one **

"**Hello Mickie," Mickie replied laughing **

"**Mickie, its Torrie have you got a minute" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah…………sure, Randy no let go" She laughed in the phone, Torrie rolled her eyes as she could hear Mickie was giggling **

"**I guess the date went okay," Torrie told **

"**You could say that, Randy I'm talking" Mickie replied, he pulled by her waist making Mickie drop her phone on the floor **

**Torrie shut her cell and put it back on the nightstand. Torrie laid back on her pillow. Tears rolled down her eyes feeling so alone everyone was with someone and she didn't have anyone to lean or fall back on. Torrie closed her eyes falling asleep on her own **

**Torrie opened her eyes, she was shocked to see John kneeling down by her, she piped up and asked "What are you doing here?" **

"**I came to be with you" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Really" **

"**Yeah you and me together," John replied gasping her hand into his **

"**Don't say another word just show me how much you want me," Torrie asked sitting up; John looked at her and leaned in kissing her. Torrie could feel the fire and love in his kiss. Torrie kissed back putting her hands around his neck it was the most magical moment of Torrie's life nothing could spoil it **

**John raised Torrie up from her bed still in his embrace he laid her back down on the bed and began to kiss her again while Torrie kissed back. **

"**Torrie, I………….." **

**Torrie shot up heavily breathing, she looked around but John wasn't here. Torrie ran her fingers through her hair did she just dreamed that John was here making love to her is that what her heart really wanted for her and John to be in love. **

**Torrie remained sitting up still thinking about it she could feel her heart losing control over her feelings for John. She knew that things couldn't stay the same she had to sort these feelings somehow. **

**Torrie looked at the clock she saw it was 4:15 am in the morning. Torrie sighed falling back asleep. **

**Torrie re opened her eyes when she saw it was thundering really badly outside, rain was smashing off her window. Torrie was scared she hated thunder and lighting ever since she was little girl it scares her. **

**Torrie pulled the covers over her head but it wasn't helping Torrie grabbed her cell dialling Mickie's number no answer, she tried Lillian Voicemail she continued to try all her friends but they weren't answering probably asleep. Torrie sighed as the thunder got worse **

"**Oh fuck it who cares?" Torrie replied, she rang John hoping he would pick up **

**John was asleep when his phone went off; John crunched his eyes hearing the cell go off. John sighed and answered it **

"**Hello, do you know what the time is?" John snapped tired **

"**John its Torrie" Torrie told **

"**Torrie, what's up?" John said to her **

"**Can you please come over?" She asked**

"**What now?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Torrie it's like early in the morning" **

"**Please John, I'm……….scared" Torrie replied **

"**All right okay I'll be there" John replied**

"**Thanks" Torrie told shutting her cell, Torrie got out of bed and went into the other room. **

**20 minutes passed**

**Torrie heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened the door to reveal John standing there dressed. She could see he was exhausted**

"**I'm sorry I didn't want to be on my own" **

"**What's the problem?" He asked **

"**I,." Thunder went off and the lights went off as well leaving them in darkness. Torrie hugged John **

"**Wait a minute are you scared of Thunder?" He asked **

"**No" Torrie told "I…emm…was cold" **

"**Okay, you are aren't you Torrie Wilson scared of thunder" John told smiling **

"**Yeah so what?" Torrie told, "I hate it" **

**Thunder and lightning again started, Torrie looked at John and kept hold of him like a child she wouldn't let him move. The lights came back on a couple minutes later. **

"**You brought me down here because you were scared of thunder" John asked **

"**Maybe I didn't want to be my own," Torrie told**

"**Okay" John said **

"**Have you heard about Mickie and Randy?" John asked **

"**Yeah I did, I tried ringing her it seemed it went great" Torrie told **

"**Yeah I got that impression too, since Orton hasn't stopped talking about her" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**Ohh" Torrie told **

"**I think the thunder is dying down, so I'm going to go because you look like your about to drop off any minute" John told **

"**John" **

"**Yeah" **

**Torrie looked at him "Can you stay here tonight?" **

"**What here with you?" **

"**Yeah I don't want to be on my own," **

"**Okay" John sat back down, Torrie smiled and thanked him with a hug **

"**Okay thanks, you coming?" **

"**I'm staying here" **

"**With me, I want you stay with me in the bed" Torrie replied **

"**I don't think that is a good idea," He replied **

"**Why not?" **

"**Well, emm………..you know you're and I'm" John couldn't think of what to say **

"**What?" She repeated **

"**I knew it your being distant with me," She snapped "You don't want to be around me anymore" **

"**No Torrie it's not like" **

"**It's fine go I don't need anyone, go on leave!" She said "Go on leave like the rest of them I'll be fine" **

**Torrie opened the door for John; "Go on out!" She snapped **

**He stopped the door and stopped her talking by kissing her. Torrie looked at him before kissing him he placed his arms around her waist and back bringing her closer to him. **

**Torrie put her hands around his neck while still in his kiss; she was exactly how she dreamt it would be like. John took Torrie to the sofa; Torrie still kissing John moved everything that was on the sofa so he could lie her down. **

**Torrie got up and led John into her bedroom; John gently laid Torrie on the bed. Torrie giggled as John kissed her neck. Torrie took off John's black Chain Gang Assault Battalion T-shirt and placed it on the floor.**

**John took off Torrie's black tank top to reveal a black embrioded bra. John slid his hand up Torrie's thigh as they enjoyed making sweet passionate love together. **

**Was it weird that it did feel right? **

**Ooooo sorry I have to leave it there, what will happen now? **

**Chapter 9: The divas find out Torrie slept with John, and what does the champ confess to Shawn that could destroy Torrie's hopes that her and John could be together?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter **


	9. Dreamer

**Chapter 9: Dreamer**

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with her best friends as always Mickie, Lillian, Kelly, Ashley and Candice. Torrie was in such a happy mood she had been ever since her and John Cena slept together it was the best moment of her life. **

"**Torrie" **

"**She's away with the fairies" Candice smiled seeing Torrie dazed state it was like she was on a different planet. **

"**Huh" Torrie replied **

"**What in the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley asked drinking some of her can **

"**Nothing why?" **

"**Because you seem like your on cloud nine, you have done ever since we came back from Hollywood, that smile on your face has not moved" Mickie told **

"**Well something happened after we came back that was the best thing ever" Torrie hinted in a high voice **

"**Sorry?" **

"**Break it down for us" Lillian said **

"**Well let's just say it was the best thing that ever happened to me, I finally found him girls!" Torrie told in a singsong voice **

"**Who?" **

"**Torrie, help us please because we got nothing" Mickie replied to Torrie **

"**Well it happened a couple of days ago, we had just come back from Hollywood and" Torrie started **

"**Torrie just tell us what has put you in a good mood" **

"**Good mood, Kel she's like on cloud nine," **

"**Torrie have you been taking drugs?" Mickie asked **

"**Of course not!" Torrie protested **

"**So what then?" **

"**Stop with the games just tell us" **

"**You really want to know," Torrie teased with a smile **

"**No we just said that," Mickie replied "For the hell of it, come on tell us" **

"**Well" **

"**Stop saying well" Mickie told getting annoyed now **

"**If you don't tell us in a minute we are all going to beat you up" Lillian told with a smile **

"**John and I………….SLEPT TOGETHER!" Torrie screamed happy **

"**OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mickie beamed **

"**Yeah oh my god girls the moment he kissed me I thought I was going to die" Torrie told them **

"**Awww" **

"**He kissed you, told you he would make the move" **

"**He is so hot, I couldn't believe it" Torrie replied she couldn't take her smile off her face **

"**So are you two going to get together?" Mickie asked smiling **

"**I don't know……….maybe I mean at the Hall of fame he did talk to me so maybe" **

"**Talk Torrie he couldn't keep his eyes off you" Candice said with a smile **

"**I guess so" Torrie told, she was thinking how good it would to be John Cena's girlfriend, his girl she loved the sound of it saying John was her boyfriend it felt nice and right in her heart. **

**He was so appealing to the Boise Native no matter what she did he was just so irresistible for her to resist. When he was around her she could feel rush go through her body feeling his near just made her feel safe and secure knowing that she's not alone anymore. **

**With one touch could make her go weak and in spin all she wanted she needed is wwe champion she just hoped that he wanted her. **

"**Aww" Ashley spoke "Why don't you ask him out?" **

"**Are you kidding?" Torrie asked in white skirt, gold belt with a red strapless top and black sandals with red headband tied underneath her hair. **

"**Why not?" Ashley asked **

"**I don't know it's just weird" Torrie replied **

"**What?" Candice asked **

"**Me asking him, should be the other way around but I think he only sees me as a friend" Torrie told **

"**How could he see you as a friend if he was the one who made the move?" Lillian asked **

"**Li has a point Torrie" Candice said **

"**I don't know" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh, so say if he asked you would you go out with him?" Ashley asked **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie replied, "I would, girls I'm going to get a drink want anything?" **

"**No it's okay" **

"**Anyway if we did and you ran into Cena we wouldn't get until 6 hours later" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her and slapped Mickie on the head **

"**Oww, abuse!" Mickie replied laughing rubbing her head **

"**Bye" **

"**Say hi to Cena for me," Lillian joked**

"**Me too" Kelly replied **

**Torrie looked at her friends a few moments before laughing, she couldn't help but laugh. Torrie shut the door and made her way down the corridor. **

"**Oh god I better go Wrestlemania is about to start" Lillian told **

"**Okay bye Lil" The remaining divas said **

**Torrie was in the canteen drinking a cup of hot chocolate when the wwe champion John Cena came over to see her **

"**Hey" **

**Torrie turned around and smiled at John "Hi" **

"**So how are you?" John asked **

"**Good yeah, just can't wait for my match" Torrie told sipping her hot chocolate **

"**Ohh right" **

"**And to beat the living hell out of Melina, she seriously is big headed" **

"**Yeah I read something what she said on about the you and Mickie" John told **

"**Yeah I know I'm really going to enjoy ripping that bitch apart!" Torrie told **

"**Good" John said **

"**It's just that…" John cut her off seeing her lower her head knowing where this was going**

"**Don't you dare start doubting yourself, okay I got my ass kicked because I offered to train you" John replied **

"**Oh yeah, but" **

"**No Torrie, I think you are can win you have the potential to be women's champion and if you believe that then you will be" John said **

"**Thanks, did I really hurt you?" **

"**Yes you did" John told, Torrie looked and laughed at him **

"**I'm sorry" **

"**It's okay" John told, "I mean I'm more scared of you then Umaga!" **

**Torrie laughed with the wwe champion **

"**You think I'm playing I'm not, your mean ass" John said, Torrie shook her head due to laughing **

"**John," Torrie said with a smile **

"**Yeah" He told **

"**About what happened on Friday I wanted…" **

"**Torrie it's okay, I mean it happened nothing we can do about that," He told her **

"**Ohh yeah, I didn't want it to be awkward you know between us" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah well I'm fine" John told "You?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine" John told with a smile **

"**Okay good, listen I have to go and get ready for my match" Torrie told **

"**Good luck, I know you can take her" John replied **

"**Use the moves that you used on me" John told, Torrie laughed and nodded walking away **

"**Bye John," **

**Torrie could feel John looking at her; she turned and blew a kiss to the sexy wwe champ before walking away. John turned only to bump into Ashley **

"**Ohh sorry" **

"**Hey, John can I ask you question?" Ashley asked **

"**Err yeah…sure okay" **

"**Do you like Torrie?" **

"**Huh" **

"**I mean do you find her attractive?" Ashley said, John looked at her **

"**Sure why?" **

"**Well she likes you and I was wondering why don't you and her go out sometime" Ashley replied with a smile **

"**Err…well okay yeah" **

"**Good see you later" Ashley replied with a smile happy doing her little matchmaker thing **

**John looked and took in what Ashley said, Torrie likes him but the thing is he only sees Torrie as a friend he doesn't feel that way about her. **

**End of Chapter **

**Ohh dear poor Torrie anyways thanks for reading and please leave me a review lol love Kelly xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Torrie vs. Melina who will win and what happens when Torrie finds out what Ashley did? **


	10. All grown up

**Chapter 10: All grown up Torrie **

**Torrie music played, Torrie emerged from the curtain with a smile on her face, Torrie blew her kiss peace sign to the fans who gave the blonde beauty a great reception. **

**Torrie walked smiling but she had her game face on. She was wearing white hot pants, silver belt, and a black halter neck with black leggy warmers and her trainers. **

"**Introducing first from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" Lillian said as Torrie stepped in the ring.**

"**Well Torrie certainly is all about business" JR said **

**Torrie blew her kiss peace sign at the fans, which got a great feedback. **

**Melina's music hit she came out in white trousers, a white top and white fluffy boots. Melina came out with the paparazzi, she shone her title as she walked down the ramp, she stopped and posed, as Torrie was growing very impatient. **

**Torrie had enough and jumped out of the ring and took down Melina at the end of the red carpet. Melina screamed, she was being pumbled by Torrie **

"**Well Torrie is showing that she's not going to wait for Melina" JR replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and hit her face first on the apron. Torrie slide Melina in. **

**Torrie got in the ring herself and kicked Melina in the stomach and hit a suplex. Torrie did a snap mare to Melina snapping Melina's head back. **

"**Wow Torrie has improved JR" king told **

"**Maybe she's been training" JR replied **

**Torrie grabbed legs of Melina; she flipped over into a bridge getting a really near fall. Torrie grabbed both Melina's arms and pulled back with a knee into her back. Melina fell to the floor kicking Torrie in the throat**

**Melina slid out of the ring wanting a breather; Torrie hit a baseball slide to Melina setting her up the ramp. Torrie grabbed Melina but she kicked Torrie down, the champ ran back up the ramp since this match was falls count anywhere thanks to Melina having a word with Coach. **

**Torrie got up and ran up the ramp after her. Torrie got to the back and smacked Melina's head on the wooden table. Torrie got on herself and began to hit Melina making make up strew all over the floor,. **

"**Jan can I borrow this" Torrie asked, Jan nodded Torrie threw white powder in Melina's face **

**Torrie had enough and speared Melina into a door, Melina opened the door to the women's locker room. Torrie speared Melina into Mickie **

"**Get off me Melina!" Mickie pushed her away **

**Torrie was hitting Melina with some hard right hands; she threw Melina over the couch the cameras were in the women's locker room so everyone was seeing the fight between Torrie and Melina **

"**Oh my god, Torrie just thrown Melina over the couch!" King told **

**Torrie jumped over and hit Melina with some right hands until Victoria came behind Torrie and held her for Melina **

"**Melina!" Victoria told **

**The women's champion slapped Torrie across the face while Victoria held her. Mickie came to Torrie's aid and started fighting Victoria while Torrie was fighting Melina. **

**Back out of the ring **

**Torrie tossed Melina out of the curtain, Torrie and Melina rolled down the ramp in catfight. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina and pushed her back in the ring and threw her across the ring by her hair. **

**Torrie dropkicked Melina and hit a back body drop. Melina raked Torrie's eyes and went for a slam but Torrie reversed into a head scissors. Torrie clothelined Melina a couple of times and hit a swinging neck breaker but only got the two. **

**Melina tried to communicate with Torrie holding out her hand but Torrie kicked Melina down. **

**Torrie went for her but Melina toe holded Torrie unto the ropes. **

**Torrie held her throat after being roped on the ropes. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her on the middle ropes and pulled back with a knee in the back of Torrie. She grabbed Torrie's hair and yanked her violently down to the mat **

**Melina was very angry now, she whacked and worked down on Torrie's back grabbed her hair and pulled it really tight before letting it go making Torrie smack her head on the canvas. **

**Melina but the bad mouth on Torrie, Torrie fuelled by this used her legs and took down Melina to the mat **

"**Wow great leg strength from Torrie" JR said **

"**I think that was a head scissors" King replied**

**Melina viciously kicked Torrie in the head making her fall to the canvas **

"**Oh my god what a kick" King said**

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put in a Boston crab with a neck vice,**

"**Wow what a move from Melina" JR said **

**Melina let go sending Torrie to the mat, Melina screamed and picked Torrie up by her hair but Torrie stopped her with a shot the midsection. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled down to the mat whilst screaming giving more impact**

**Melina saw Torrie getting back up and clumped the pretty blonde on the back before working down on Torrie's back. **

**Melina grabbed both Torrie's arms and put them around her neck with a knee to the neck. Torrie yelped and breathed rapidly as she was being choked out **

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted**

**Torrie managed to get to her feet and powered out of the move and grabbed both Melina arms. **

"**Aah!" Melina screamed as Torrie swung her across in the ring by using her arms. **

**Torrie saw Melina getting up and drop kicked the diva right in the chest. Melina got under the ropes. Torrie looked and went for her but she couldn't because she was in the ropes **

"**Keep her back!"" Melina screamed, she flicked her hair **

**Torrie placed her hands on her hips and pushed the ref out of the way and grabbed Melina brought her in the hard way. **

**Torrie took her down to the mat, but Melina reversed Torrie and began beating down on her **

**Melina started to strangle Torrie with her boot screaming in her face. **

**Melina screamed and grabbed Torrie's hair and pulled her on her back but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to Melina's mid section and connected with clothesline. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put her hand around her throat and bent her back over her knee and put on the pressure. Torrie finally was able to get out of the move by using her legs. Melina went to grab Torrie's hair again but Torrie got a shot to the face. **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach and went for DDT, but Melina rammed Torrie into the turnbuckle. Melina slapped Torrie around the face before throwing her across the ring. She puts Torrie on the turnbuckle and goes for a suplex but Torrie turns into a hurricana. **

**Torrie grabs Melina but Melina rakes the divas eyes, Torrie bent down trying to see the next thing she knew she was down face first after Melina did her swung hair move. Melina rolled Torrie over and went for the pin fall but Torrie kicked out as the ref hand was going down for the three. **

**Melina screams as high as she could, Torrie starts to get up Melina goes for the move again. Torrie reverses and goes for DDT Melina reverses and puts on Torrie on the apron. **

**She goes to run at Torrie but the playboy cover girl stops her with a shot to the midsection, she uses the ropes and flips over and sunset flips Melina, but she kicks out at the last second. **

**Torrie goes kicks Melina in the face and goes up to the rope and grabs Melina by her hair and plants her face first getting the win. **

"**Here's your winner and the new wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" **

**Torrie kneeled down on the mat with a smile she couldn't believe she won the wwe women's title finally she won finally she is the women's champion it's what she came in the business for. Torrie put her hand around her mouth when the ref gave her the belt **

"**Torrie's the new champion, she must be very proud," JR said **

"**I think she is, look at her" King replied with a smile **

**Torrie held up the belt, she blew a kiss to the fans still holding the belt in her hand. Torrie stepped out of the ring and hugged Lillian and blew kisses to JR and King **

**Torrie made her way up the ramp, she had grown up she showed that she isn't just a pretty face she was right to dream because now it has came true for the beautiful diva. **

**End of chapter **

**Aww I wish this happened in real life, I hope Torrie becomes champion soon lol **

**Chapter 11: It's time for John to confess to Shawn **


	11. FriendsLovers?

**Chapter 11: Friends/Lovers? **

**Torrie was in the canteen dressed in a long baby blue dress with silver sandals, being Wrestlemania the divas had to dress up nice and beautiful because it was the grandest stage of the all. Torrie didn't mind at all dressed in a long dress she loved wearing long dresses. **

**Torrie made sure she didn't get any hot chocolate on her sparkling beautiful dress. Torrie took a sip when wwe champion John Cena approached her **

"**Hey" Torrie replied seeing him**

"**I told you would win" John said to her, Torrie smiled widely and hugged him**

"**Yeah thanks, oh my god I don't think it's sunk in yet" Torrie told **

"**I'm happy for you Torrie" John replied "And so the guys they told me to tell you" **

"**Aw thanks, Mickie and that lot have not stopped congratulating me" Torrie replied **

"**Well it's big to win at Wrestlemania" John told placing his wwe title on the table **

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

"**Wow you look hot" John told **

**Torrie smiled, she looked to her sandals before touching her hair as she normally does when she's blushing "Thanks" **

"**So good luck to you as well, I know you and Shawn will tear the arena down tonight" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Yeah it's going to an honour to face Shawn, hey if I lose I will be happy to lose it to HBK" John told **

"**Aww softie" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Yeah don't tell him, I won't hear the last of it" John told, Torrie laughed stirring the stirrer in her cup **

"**Your secret is safe with me," Torrie told **

"**Good, if he knew he would talk about it all the time" John replied to Torrie**

"**Yeah" Torrie spoke smiling **

"**Anyways I'll see you later" Torrie said "I better go and good luck in your match" **

"**Okay bye" John said, Torrie smiled before walking away **

**John sighed turning around bumping right into Shawn **

"**Ohh god Shawn why is it wherever I turn your there" John said **

"**Ohh I am sorry John, I work here" Shawn said **

"**I'm making sure your okay" Shawn said **

"**I'm great I don't need a bodyguard okay!" John snapped holding his wwe title **

"**Okay what's up with you?" **

"**Ohh for love of good I'm going to go insane if you don't stop" **

"**It's about Torrie isn't it, you like her don't you?" Shawn asked **

"**Shawn" **

"**You claim you don't but you do" Shawn replied **

"**That's just it Shawn I don't like her in that way, I don't see her as anything then a friend," John told the heartbreak kid**

"**Ohh," **

"**Shawn what am I going to do?" John asked, "I don't want to hurt her" **

"**You're asking me," Shawn asked with shock "A guy who's been married to the same woman for well a very long time" **

"**Thanks Shawn" John sighed**

"**Why don't you ask her out as friends and then gently, gently let her down" Shawn told **

"**Thanks" John sarcasm put before putting his back on his head **

"**I mean really gently John," Shawn said **

"**Why?" **

"**Well because if you don't Torrie will kill you, you know when Randy cried it was because of her" Shawn said **

"**Honestly" John said **

"**Yeah she is exactly what they mean when no woman hell of fury" Shawn said "I think that's the saying" **

"**Thanks Shawn really" John replied **

"**It'll be fine, Torrie will be fine about it" John told, Shawn looked at him**

"**If you say so" Shawn said smiling**

"**She will be won't she" John asked **

**  
"Well tell her and find out" Shawn said**

"**Thanks" John told **

"**Happy to help, can I go now?" **

"**Yes you don't need permission from me" John said, Shawn smiled before walking away leaving the wwe champion on his own thinking how his going to let down Torrie. He wasn't scared of Umaga or Great Khali but feisty women like Torrie does make the champ just a little nervous because he knows what she can do. **

**Back with the girls **

"**I still don't understand why you don't ask him out?" Candice asked **

**Torrie sighed closing her eyes; she had been getting this ever since she got back **

"**Why don't you just ask him out?" Mickie asked Torrie **

"**Well because it would be weird he might say no and I will feel so stupid" Torrie replied **

"**What?" Kelly replied **

"**Why would he say no?" Candice said straightening out her red long dress **

"**If he kissed you why would he say no?" Mickie asked Torrie **

**Torrie turned to them before answering their question **

"**I might not be his type so" **

"**Are you kidding your everyone's type Torrie" Mickie replied **

"**I don't know" Torrie sighed**

"**So anyway" **

"**Don't try and change the subject," Mickie replied noticing Torrie was trying to change the subject **

"**I don't know what to say?" Torrie told, "I mean I really like him girls but I get the impression he doesn't like him as much as I like him" **

"**Okay now that's not confusing" Mickie replied **

"**Oh my god the commercial is on," Candice told **

**Hearing that the girls sat down exception of Torrie she didn't bother sitting down her eyes watch the commercial. Torrie thought it looked really good it was worth it filming it because it gave her chance to get closer to John. **

"**Oh my god that was awesome and the fans really liked it" Candice said hearing the fans chanting and cheering blaring through the telly**

"**I think the best commercial ever" Mickie replied **

"**Yeah" Torrie told while her mind was on John **

"**John's match with Shawn is up next Torrie," Mickie replied, while the other divas had gone off to see their men **

"**Okay I'm coming" Torrie told, she sat down next to Mickie **

**Torrie sat down with Mickie and watched the main event of Wrestlemania 23. John was able to pin Shawn Michaels to retain the wwe title. **

"**Well you are both champs, I think you two would look great together" Mickie hinted **

"**Mickie," Torrie stopped in the middle of sentence not knowing what to say**

**Torrie saw John posing for crowd, he held up his title as they cheered in return. **

**Shawn came back in the ring and shook hands with Cena. John shook his hand and pulled him for a hug after a long fight between them. Fireworks went off while the fans cheered in the background seeing the two fan favourites John Cena still wwe champion and HBK Shawn Michaels hugging in the ring. **

"**You really like him don't you?" Mickie asked **

**Torrie looked at her from the screen "Like Mickie, no not like I think I love him" Torrie replied shocking Mickie **

"**Oh my god are you serious?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah he's not like other guys, he appreciates me for me Mickie, he's there when I need him I have never felt this way about anyone Micks, I don't know what to do?" Torrie told her **

"**I think you should tell him?" Mickie told **

"**I don't know Mickie; I know I should but what if…" **

"**There's no what if, you two belong together," Mickie said **

"**You know what your right I'm going to tell him" Torrie replied**

"**Good" Mickie smiled, Torrie looked placing a nervous smile on her face wondering if John does feel the same she hoped he did **

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 12: Will Torrie tell John? **


	12. Please tell me you feel the same

**Chapter 12: Please tell me you feel the same **

**"Torrie, you haven't changed your mind about telling John have you?" Mickie asked **

**"No, well I..." Torrie replied nervous, Candice, Ashley, Lillian and Kelly looked at the nervous playboy cover girl **

**"Tor you were all for it" Lillian replied **

**"Yeah and now you're already backing out" Candice spoke, Torrie put down Chloe before turning and answering their question. **

**"Yeah I was that's before I thought about it, how do I know John would feel the same" Torrie asked, she sat on the sofa while her friends comforted her**

**"Of course he does, he has shown that he cares about you" Mickie told**

**"I suppose yeah but we're friends what if it doesn't work out then we're won't be as close as we are now" Torrie confessed to her friends **

**"Well you won't know until you ask him" Kelly spoke; Torrie listened to her friends in her heart she hoped John shared the same love that she shared for him. **

"**Look you two have hung around, kissed and slept together of course he feels the same" Ashley said still remembering her little matchmaker thing she did she hoped Torrie wouldn't find out **

**"Stop making excuses Torrie" Lillian replied. **

**Torrie sighed and put her head down before muttering, "I don't know what to do" **

**"Well go and find John and open your mouth tell him how you feel" Mickie encouraged Torrie **

**"I don't know" Torrie said "What if he doesn't say it back, what if he doesn't feel the same way" **

**"What if, you don't know how John will react until you tell him" Candice replied. **

**"Torrie" They said **

**"I don't know, I think about it" Torrie replied, the girls all sighed **

**"I guess that is something" Mickie spoke sitting next to Torrie **

"**I'm going to get changed," Torrie told **

"**Okay but we are going to keep buggering you until you tell him" Mickie told **

"**Yeah you can't escape us," Lillian told in scary voice **

"**Okay" Torrie laughed, she changed out of her dress into a pair of dark jeans, her gold belt, a white halter neck and black wedged boots. Torrie put her lip-gloss on to complete her look. **

**Torrie brushed her hair before opening the door she knew the girls would continue to ask her questions of course they did **

"**You know what I am going to tell him, I am right now that Wrestlemania 23 is over" Torrie told **

"**Yes!" Mickie beamed**

"**Good, go on right now and come back and tell us" Candice replied, Torrie smiled but she was nervous inside knowing that this was going to be hard for her to say. **

**Torrie walked down a corridor looking for John's locker room. Torrie walked up to the door, she took a deep breath before opening the door. **

**"John," Torrie stepped in and looked at the surroundings of John's locker room but no John was sight. **

**"Great" Torrie leaned on the door and closed her eyes; she put her hands through her locks while sighing because she really wanted to talk to John about how she feels about him and he's not even here. Torrie closed the door and walked away**

**"Hey Torrie," Torrie smiled seeing Shawn and Hunter **

**"Ohh hi" Torrie muttered bluntly**

**"You seem stressed, you all right" Shawn asked her, Torrie turned and looked at the showstopper. **

"**You know you did win the wwe women's title tonight" Hunter told, "You're supposed to be happy!" **

**"Yeah I'm okay, you haven't seen John anywhere have you?" Torrie asked them **

**"John," Hunter asked **

**"Yeah John, you know John Cena" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah we saw him earlier but we don't know where he is anymore?" Shawn said to Torrie "have you tried his locker room" **

**"Yeah he's not there" Torrie spoke **

**"Ohh then don't know sweetheart" Hunter spoke to her **

**"Okay thanks" Torrie replied, she smiled at them before walking off. **

"**Aww John and Torrie must be love" Hunter replied smiling, Shawn looked and smiled knowing something Hunter didn't. **

"**What?" Hunter asked seeing Shawn with the expression like he had something on his mind **

"**No nothing it's fine" Shawn said, Hunter looked at him curious not knowing if he was telling the truth. **

**Torrie walked down a corridor backstage at raw. The playboy cover girl was annoyed with herself and confused why her life was so complicated John seemed to be the only one who know her. She thought that he knew more than she knew her own self he seemed to know everything about her. **

**Whenever she was angry or upset he would listen to her and be there giving her all he could to make her feel happier, he appreciated and cared for her. He was definitely the one she knew it deep in her heart she just hoped he felt exactly the same way.**

"**Torrie's looking for you," Shawn told John **

"**Oh" The champ replied back **

"**Yeah…Ohh" Shawn told reading the wwe magazine **

"**What's wrong Shawn?" Triple H asked his friend **

"**Emmm…John I think you should take a look at this" Shawn told him; John looked and took the magazine off him and read it. He sighed as he read a interview with the Boise Native Torrie Wilson everything about her, the diva's life, her interests, family everything. The question he read and thought about the most was**

"_**Torrie who is your favourite wwe superstar?" **_

_**Torrie smiled as she answered the question "My favourite would have to be John Cena" **_

"_**Can you tell us why?" **_

"_**Well because the champ has everything anyone would want in a superstar, he has heart, passion and he appreciates the fans" **_

"_**Thanks Torrie, are you and John Cena close" **_

"_**Emm…not really I mean we are friends, he is a great guy, he's lovely and caring but he's got a bad side to him so it's what every girl would want in a superstar" **_

"_**You and John Cena shot the wwe Wrestlemania commercial together, was that fun?" **_

"_**Ohh yeah it was, tiring but fun" Torrie replied **_

"_**Torrie you seem to have a feisty side, so if John asked you out what would you say?" **_

"**_Are you kidding I would say yes, he is hot as hell" Torrie replied with a smile "Let's just say that I hope that John and I could be more than friends someday" she teased_ **

"**Oh fuck!" John thought as he read it **

"**Listen guys I'll see you later" John replied **

"**Torrie," A voice said, Torrie turned around to see John **

"**Hey I have been looking for you" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh why?" John asked **

"**Well you see I was wondering…" Torrie was struggling not knowing what to say**

"**So what are you doing?" Torrie asked John **

"**Talking to you" John told her **

"**Yeah I mean……….you know later," Torrie muttered **

"**Nothing, you?" **

"**Girls night in cancelled so nope nothing" Torrie lied she didn't even have a girls night in not to her knowledge anyway **

"**Ohh okay" John said with a smile **

**Torrie placed her two thumbs on her top of her jeans moving around uncomfortable "So would…you like maybe want to go out later get something to eat" **

"**Torrie, are you asking me out? John wondered, Torrie looked away frowning embarrassed **

"**No of course not…I just thought" Torrie replied **

"**Okay how about this, we start again and Torrie would you like to go out with me tonight?" John asked, Torrie looked at him with lit up green eyes **

"**Yeah okay, I'll see you later bye" Torrie replied, John smiled as she walked away checking her out from behind. John had to admit Torrie was a beautiful woman she was caring, good personality and was smart so why did John only see her as a friend?**

"**Wait there was something else" Torrie's voice said snapping John out of the trance **

"**What you backing out already?" He joked **

"**No" Torrie told **

**"Is there something you want to tell me Tor," John asked, Torrie looked she played with her fingers with nerves as she looked back up at John. **

**"Tell him, tell him TELL HIM" Torrie thought. Torrie took a deep breath before confessing. **

**"No it's okay" Torrie lost her nerve, she turned and went to walk away but John grabbed her hand making her come back to face him and into the tense moment. **

**"Torrie just tell me, please" John asked her, Torrie sighed **

**"Okay but you have to just listen and not interrupt because I won't be able to say it okay, so don't open your mouth okay" Torrie told **

**"Okay fine I won't say a word" John said. **

**Torrie looked down gaining the courage to tell John Cena how she feels. Torrie could feel her heart thumping twice as fast and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach because she was nervous. She hoped in her heart that John felt the same way and they would be together. **

**"Okay I have known you for a long time John and I have always care about you" Torrie said looking up at John**

**"Okay I think I'm understanding" John spoke **

**"No John don't please" Torrie replied **

"**You see ever since the commercial, you saw through the heartbreaker bad girl and saw me," Torrie told **

**"What I am trying to say is... That I like you… you're…Emm" Torrie lost her nerve she tried so hard to say the words but she couldn't "I like your hat" **

**"Ohh well look Torrie..." John asked trailing back what she said "sorry what?" **

**"I like your hat" Torrie replied, John stood there with a shocked and confused expression on his face **

**"Yeah look John I'll see you later, if we are still on tonight?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah" John replied **

"**I'll see you later" Torrie spoke she had to get away from John right now**

**She attempted to walk away John called to her **

**"Torrie" She turned around and faced John **

**"Yeah" **

**"Was that the important thing you wanted to tell me" John asked, Torrie looked at him and nodded **

**"Yeah of course, bye John" Torrie rushed away from John. **

**End of chapter, Ohh dear what will happen now **

**Chapter 13: Trouble in paradise **


	13. You are not alone

**Chapter 13: You are not alone**

**"I like your hat? How stupid is that" Torrie thought in her head as she entered the women's locker room. Torrie turned she saw Mickie and Randy making out on the sofa. Torrie closed the door stopping their make out session. **

**"Hey Tor" Mickie smiled, while Randy still had his arm around Mickie's back **

**"Hey" Torrie muttered **

**"I better go babe, see you later" Randy told with a smirk, Mickie looked and kissed him before he left he stole one more kiss off Mickie **

**Mickie smiled on the sofa, Torrie looked and told her "M, you smile anymore it's going to get stuck that way" **

**"Sorry I'm just happy" Mickie beamed. **

**"That's great" Torrie muttered. **

**"Are you okay?" Mickie asked seeing Torrie **

"**Where are the others?" **

"**I have no idea, Lillian and Jeff went out together, chaos all over," Mickie told **

"**Ohh right" Torrie told **

"**Torrie, how did it go?" Mickie asked**

**"Okay I'm sensing a problem" Mickie replied looking at her **

**"I saw John, we talked, bonded I told him, well I tried to tell him but I couldn't get the words out it was like they were stuck in my mouth." Torrie confessed**

**"What did you say?" Mickie replied **

**"I said...well that I care about him I told him all that but I couldn't tell him the most relevant part" Torrie told **

**"You didn't say I love you" Mickie replied **

**"Believe me, I tried but I couldn't I froze" Torrie spoke **

**"So what did you tell him instead?" She asked, Torrie sighed before revealing to Mickie what she said **

**"I said... I love his hat" Torrie said. **

**"You said what?" Mickie tried her best to hold in her laughter **

**"I know I froze I didn't know what to say" Torrie replied **

**"Oh honey that's...terr-ible" Mickie couldn't take it anymore she brusted out into a fit of giggles. Torrie turned to her as she heard Mickie's laughter **

"**Mickie," **

**"I'm sorry babes, but I love your hat Ha ha oh my god" Mickie said between giggles**

**"Yeah I'm glad you find it funny, god I'm such an idiot" Torrie said Mickie looked at her **

**"No Hun you're not, anyway I'm sure that John enjoyed the compliment on fash-ion" Mickie said in the middle she brusted out laughing again. **

**Torrie looked as her best mate laughed hysterically. Torrie stood there with her hands on her hips while watching the brunette laugh**

**"Right" Torrie muttered, Mickie was still laughing Torrie grabbed a bottle of water and threw it over Mickie causing her to stop laughing. **

**"Aah" Mickie screamed as the water splashed all over her top and face. **

**"So you finished then," Torrie asked **

**"Yeah I'm finished" Mickie replied wiping her face**

**"Good so you can help then" Torrie spoke, she nodded looking at Torrie **

**"Okay, well I'm sure John knew what you meant I mean you said I love you right" Mickie asked "But you changed You to your" **

**"Well no" Torrie said **

**"Oh great, fantastic why didn't you say I love your touch, I love that you are here with me or something" Mickie replied **

**"Thanks do you always have to state the obvious" Torrie asked to Mickie **

**"Well I think you should try again" Mickie replied **

**"You what?" Torrie spoke shocked "I can't" **

**"Well you have too you can't leave it like that" Mickie replied **

**"What's the point?" Torrie spoke. **

**"Try again Tor, but this time tell him how you really feel" Mickie said trying to get Torrie to try again. **

**"I don't know, I mean... what if I mess it up," Torrie told **

**"You won't know until you try" Mickie told **

**Torrie looked at her she wanted to tell John how she feels, but if she would have the enough courage to try again and not let her fear of being in love again was the question in her mind. **

"**Okay John and I are going on a date tonight so I'll tell him then," Torrie told **

"**I'm sorry" Mickie asked shocked **

"**What?" **

"**You and John are going on a date tonight" **

"**Yeah didn't I tell you?" Torrie asked **

"**No I think you forgot that detail" Mickie replied **

"**Ohh well we are so I will tell him then" Torrie told, Mickie nodded **

"**Torrie try and not screw up" Mickie replied, Torrie looked and nodded **

"**What is wrong with you?" Candice asked opening the door seeing Torrie's expression**

"**She's away with the fairies, Torrie" Candice tried to say**

"**She has a lot on her mind" Mickie uttered **

"**Huh…Ohh sorry John asked me out so I'm going to get ready" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Whoa wind back a minute" Kelly asked going over what she told her "John asked you out" **

"**Yeah so I need to decide what to wear," Torrie replied**

"**We'll help" Candice and Mickie offered, Torrie thanked them with a hug before deciding what to wear **

"**Okay I take it Torrie told him then," Candice asked **

"**No she didn't she tried and messed it up so she's going to try again after the date" Mickie said giving them the details **

**Torrie opened the door in a sparkling black dress with a fluffy black scarf going down the beautiful dress. She wore her silver sandals Torrie tied a black headband underneath her hair. Torrie applied her make up she topped up her lip-gloss with clear lip gloss making them look more shiny and pretty. **

"**Have a nice time" Mickie smiled**

"**Yeah don't do anything I wouldn't" Candice replied **

**Torrie smiled, she gave them a hug before putting on her white coat Torrie w****alked out of the door. **

"**Torrie" Mickie rushed out to catch her, Torrie turned around **

"**Just be strong babe" Mickie replied **

"**Thanks" Torrie told with a smile **

"**You asked her out!" Shawn said **

"**Yeah I'm going to break the news that I like as a friend gently" John replied to the showstopper **

"**Alright" Shawn replied **

"**You should have heard her earlier it was like she was trying to tell me something and she couldn't" **

"**Do you know what it was?" **

"**No I don't, but I have a guess I have too do it tonight" John replied **

"**Well like I said before, good luck" Shawn said **

**"Itr would be that bad, you know she will take the news lightly" **

**"This is Torrie we are talking about champ, not Mother tearsea" Shawn patted him on the back **

**"She'll be fine" **

**"If you so" Shawn repleid **

"**Okay" John replied **

"**John," A woman's voice called, John turned around and was shocked to Kelly Carlson there **

"**Kelly," John replied **

"**I'll leave you too it" Shawn spoke, John gave Shawn a nod before turning back to Kelly **

"**So what's wrong?" **

"**I need you, I need a favour" **

"**Uh oh" John said **

**Torrie turned the corner, her smile faded when she saw Kelly Carlson and John talking and laughing. Torrie couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked from her perspective they were enjoying each other company **

"**Thanks" Kelly spoke; she hugged John before she walked away**

**Torrie put her head down after seeing them together, John turned around to see Torrie about to walk away **

"**Torrie" John called; Torrie sighed and turned back around **

"**Hi" **

"**I thought you were bailing on me" John replied to her**

"**I saw you and Kelly Carlson I thought I would leave you two it" Torrie muttered, she turned her heel to walk away but John grabbed her shoulder **

"**What?" John asked, "You think me and Kelly?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Ohh no, she needed a favour to do with The Marine, Torrie we're not together she's married" John said, Torrie looked at him after he told her she got the wrong end of the stick **

"**Ohh okay then" Torrie told **

**John looked at her; she looked absolutely amazing her beauty took his breath away. **

"**Ohh this is not going to easy" John thought **

"**So shall we go?" John asked, Torrie smiled and left with John both of them thinking what they were going to say to each other on the date. Torrie was going to declare her love to him and he was going to confess he only likes her as a friend. Ohh dear trouble in paradise indeed when these two different confessions got found out **

**At the end of the date: **

**Torrie and John were walking down the corridor getting to Torrie's room. Torrie got her key card and put in the door. Torrie opened the door and turned back to John **

"**Thanks for a lovely night John" Torrie told smiling **

"**That's okay" John replied **

"**I really enjoyed myself, maybe we could go out again…you know soon," She told **

"**Yeah I would like that" He stuttered **

"**Would you like to come in?" Torrie asked "Just for a drink" **

"**Yeah sure okay," John told her **

**Torrie smiled as John stepped in, she closed the door she turned and knocked into John. She looked at him seeing how close they were together its like fate was trying to get them together. **

"**Sorry" She apologised **

"**My fault" He told back **

"**I'll just go and get the drinks," Torrie told, John nodded he sat down on the sofa. Chloe jumped on the sofa and walked over to John. He smiled and stroked the little puppy belonging to Torrie Wilson **

"**Here," Torrie gave him his drink**

"**Thanks" John replied with a smile **

"**Torrie" **

"**John" They said at the same time **

"**Sorry you first," John replied to her, Torrie looked at him getting ready to confess**

"**John when I told you earlier that I liked your hat I didn't really mean that I…." **

"**Look sorry Torrie but I can't do this anymore, there's something I need to tell you" **

"**Yeah there's something I want to tell you as well," Torrie told **

"**You see Torrie I think your great woman, you're smart, beautiful but the thing is" Torrie cut off John **

"**OH MY GOD YOU DO FEEL THE SAME WAY!" She screeched getting the wrong impression**

"**What?" **

"**You do, you do feel the same way as I do John I like you way more than friends Torrie told **

"**What?" John muttered shocked, he closed his eyes after hearing that **

"**I didn't think you would feel the same way but you do" Torrie beamed, she kissed him surprising him he had do this now right here and right now **

"**Torrie, no" He pushed her off, Torrie stood not understanding why he just did that **

"**What's wrong?" Torrie asked, "I thought" **

"**Torrie I don't like you in that way, I'm sorry I have been trying to break to you gently I am so sorry" John replied **

"**What?" Tears welled up in her eyes **

"**I don't feel that way about you I see you as a friend," John told, Torrie looked at him with her green eyes. **

"**Oh god if looks could kill I'll be dead," John thought seeing the look of Torrie's face **

"**Ohh six foot under" He thought again **

**Torrie didn't say a word she just turned away from the wwe champion **

"**Torrie, I never meant to hurt you" He turned her around putting his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away **

"**When?" **

"**Sorry" **

"**How long have you felt this way," Torrie asked calm **

"**Well" **

"**When John!" She snapped **

"**Ever since I known you, I have been trying to tell you" **

"**You let me think that you wanted me!" Torrie told **

"**I never said that Torrie, I said…" **

"**Stop it, just stop making excuses, so what you think you would take me out for a nice date then break the news to me that you only see me as a friend!" She asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**Right okay" Torrie told turning her back**

**A moment of silence hit them before John spoke up again **

"**I never meant for you to find out this way," John told **

**Torrie's blood was boiling; she was very unhappy right now she didn't want to hear his excuses right now**

"**LIAR!" Torrie threw a her vase at the door, if John didn't move it would have hit him **

"**Torrie!" **

"**GET OUT, LEAVE RIGHT NOW" She roared like a rapid female dragon **

"**Torrie I never…."**

"**I said get out" Torrie snapped, John sighed and left Torrie on her own **

**Torrie trashed her hotel room in act of fury and anger, Torrie didn't care that she would have a hotel bill she was so angry but distraught. Torrie looked around and everything all over the floor **

**She sunk down on the table and put her head down, tears fell from her eyes and landed on the table. Torrie couldn't believe that she fell for it again when was she going to learn but this would different because Torrie still loved John. **

"**Torrie, how did you date go?" Mickie said coming in **

"**Torrie," Mickie replied, she looked around and saw glass all over the floor **

"**Babe what's wrong sweetie?" **

"**He doesn't want me Mickie, he doesn't feel the same" Torrie cried, Mickie sat down and hugged her. Torrie sobbed on her shoulder **

"**He doesn't feel the same way," Mickie asked **

"**No he doesn't he said that he only likes me as a friend, I feel such an idiot Mickie to think he would want a girl like me" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh honey" Mickie told comforting her **

"**You know I really thought John was the one, I thought he was real and he turned out to be another fake" Torrie told **

"**I know" Mickie told, "I'll tell you what I'll get Randy to beat him up" **

"**Thanks, you know what's worse Mickie I still love him, I feel like I can't breathe without him, he made me so happy why doesn't he want me" Torrie asked crying **

"**I don't know" Mickie told **

"**I don't know what to do anymore, I feel so alone without him he made me feel worth something" **

"**Torrie, your not alone you have me" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her **

"**It's not the same Mickie, I want somebody to love me for me and I thought it was him" Torrie told **

"**I still do Mickie, I know he feels something so why would he just surrender" Torrie told **

"**I have no idea sweetie," Mickie told **

"**I think I'm going to bed, Mickie you can go if you want" Torrie said getting up **

"**Are you sure?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" **

"**Yes you will" Torrie told with a smile **

"**Bye Torrie and don't worry you are not alone" Mickie told smiling, Torrie looked at her **

"**Bye" Torrie replied, she watched the door close Torrie sighed she decided to clean up the mess she made before she went to bed. **

**Torrie got dressed in her pyjamas she climbed into her bed Torrie laid down on her pillow. Tears ran freely down from her eyes she was alone and no one could help her now, Torrie fell asleep feeling like she was dying inside her own heart**

**End of chapter **

**Aww poor Torrie, does John really feel nothing for Torrie or is he hiding it **

**Chapter 14: Can't let go **


	14. Love doesn’t have hurt

Chapter 14: Love doesn't have hurt

Torrie was in the women's raw locker room with Mickie James, Lillian Garcia and Candice Michelle.

The divas were all talking exception of Torrie she hadn't really said a word all day she was her normal self Torrie had kept silent ever since finding out that wwe champion John Cena didn't want her he only wanted to be friends. That tore Torrie apart knowing that because she has never felt this way about anyone.

"Torrie have you seen John yet?" Mickie asked her

"No and I don't plan too either, hopefully he's been adducted or killed something" Torrie lied as her pain was talking

"Tor I'm sure you don't mean that" Lillian replied

"Ohh I think I do" Torrie said

"Come on Torrie you don't mean that" Candice spoke

"He humiliated me, he doesn't want me" Torrie cried out

"Torrie where you going?" Mickie asked

"For a walk" Torrie snapped, she slammed the door shut and walked down the corridor

"She is really is taking this hard" Candice asked

"Yep," Lillian said

"I feel sorry John because she is going to kill him if she sees him" Candice replied, Mickie looked she didn't think that Torrie was changed somehow she's not the strong girl she used too be she seemed fragile.

"John you know when I told you to handle it gently, breaking it to Torrie" Shawn said

"I tried too, god it went so wrong" John replied

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Randy spoke

"Yeah I bet you're overreacting" Edge told John

The wwe champion looked at them "She threw a vase at my head"

"Ohh"

"Told you she was feisty" Adam replied

"Feisty, she was a woman possessed" John told them

"Maybe you should try and talk to her," Hunter replied

"What's the point, I tried she won't listen"

"Well do this thing called try again" Shawn replied

"There's no point she won't listen," John spoke

"Well if I was you I would still try," Hunter said to wwe champ

Torrie was walking down a corridor, she came to some steps so she put her hand on the rail and walked down them. She stopped when she saw him John standing there. Torrie fought the urge to cry and tried to ignore him. He stepped back letting her walk down

"Thank you" Torrie snapped, she walked into the canteen and sat down on a table

"Fuck it I don't care" Torrie unwrapped her ripple chocolate, she broke some off and ate it she didn't care about the calories she was upset and chocolate made her feel better

"Torrie" A voice said, Torrie closed her eyes when she saw wwe championship placed on the table

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you!" Torrie snapped

"Please Torrie" He pleaded

"I have nothing to say to you, I don't want hear it"

"Please hear me out please" John replied

"Are you deaf I said NO!" She screamed, she walked away but John grabbed her hand not letting her walk away from him

"Let go,"

"Torrie I just want to talk to you"

"So help me god Cena if you don't let go!" Torrie warned, she back elbowed him the stomach making him whine but he wouldn't let go. Torrie used full force and kicked him but he still wouldn't let go

"You done now!" John asked

"No!" Torrie punched him in the mouth making him let go. Torrie stood there she shocked herself she never lost her temper that much. Torrie looked as John held his jaw after Torrie unleashed on him

"Torrie" John said, she didn't let him say another word she ran out leaving the wwe champion standing there

"Oww!" John moaned holding his mouth, he deserved it and he knew he did

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Shawn asked seeing John hold his mouth

"Ohh you know that thing you told me to do, talk to Torrie" John replied to his mates

"Ohh she did that to you" Randy asked

"Yes I got about 2 words in and she wasn't having any of it" John said to him

"Ohh well"

"Hey guys"

"Hey there's my girl" Randy smirked seeing Mickie

"Oh no this is only going to get worse" John rolled his eyes seeing the girls

"It's not fair Ashley's not on Raw" Adam complained

"I know I miss my animal" Candice told pouting, two arms lifted her up Candice let out a cute laugh

"Dave!" Candice told with a smile

"Hey babe"

"Now what are you two doing here?" Adam asked seeing Ashley

"Aww nice to see you too babe" Ashley replied

"You know I'm happy to see you" Adam told, the raw diva search winner smiled as Edge put his arms around her slim waist.

"Well we thought we would stop by and see you guys and John!" Ashley snapped the last bit

"Yeah you!" Mickie told

"Oh great so I guess I'm in your bad books as well then" John asked

"What do you think?" Lillian asked, Jeff had his arm around her waist

"What you did to Torrie was wrong" Mickie told the wwe champion

"Yes thanks I know that" John told

"I would be careful if I was you, because the old Torrie is back!"

"Men run" Randy told "I'm joking she is a right bitch, no offence Mickie" Randy told

Mickie let out a giggle "None taken"

"Torrie, you will be starting Raw off" A crewmember told Torrie

"Thanks" Torrie told, she went back to the women's locker room

She noticed that she was the only one here, Torrie didn't care she actually liked it because the cover girl didn't her friends rally around her and comfort her she just wanted to do her job and get on with it.

Torrie still couldn't believe how much she lost it with the wwe champ she was so hurt and upset inside she beat him up.

Torrie slipped on a White skirt, she grabbed her silver glittery belt. Torrie decided to wear a Black halter neck top with her beige velvet boots.

Torrie brushed her hair and let it flow freely on her back, she applied her make up again satisfied the way she looked she grabbed her belt and walked out of the women's locker room.

Torrie's music hit the arena; the fans got on their feet and cheered for the beautiful diva. Torrie put her smile and walked out onto the stage. She blew a kiss to the fans before holding up her belt proud to be women's champion.

Torrie climbed on the steps and got in the ring, she held up her title to the fans. Torrie smiled and grabbed a microphone. Torrie looked around the arena listening to the chants from the fans

"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted

"Wow thanks for the great reception guys really thanks" Torrie told with a smile

"Now I want too…." She was cut off by the music of Melina

Torrie turned around and looked to the stage when she saw the woman she beat Melina walk down the ring well storm to the ring. She didn't get in the ring the way she normal does she didn't think the fans deserved it.

"Whoa, Torrie no one wants to hear you talk, you bitch that is my title!" Melina roared

"Well I won the match, I pinned you 1, 2, 3," Torrie told back, Melina laughed until she slapped Torrie around the face. Torrie dropped her microphone after the slap.

"Yeah you like that" Melina asked

"Melina just slapped the face off of Torrie" King told

"That was a hard slap" JR told

Torrie enraged by the slap, she gave Melina a taste of her own medicine by slapping her around the face. Torrie speared down Melina to the mat the two divas rolled around in the catfight.

Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair, Melina yelped feeling the tightness on roots Torrie threw her out of the ring the former champion laid on the floor after being thrown out.

"Come on Melina!" Torrie screamed, Vince McMahon's music hit the arena Torrie looked up again at the stage wondering why Vince was coming out

"Uh oh"

"Oh my god look at the chairman, he's bald!"

Torrie stood in the ring as her boss power walked to the ring, Torrie moved around nervous seeing him get in the ring. Vince grabbed the microphone he was not in a good mood at all after losing the Hair vs. Hair match he is bald now thanks to the world's greatest Billionaire Donald Trump.

"Shut up, all of you shut up!" Vince told

"What are you looking at Torrie?" He belted, Torrie stood back feeling his tone

"I'm not"

"You stupid bitch come here now!" He roared

"Oh come on that was unnecessary" JR said

Torrie stepped forward to her boss, she listened to him rant on and on.

"You know I feel like embarrassing you just as much as I was embarrassed last night," Vince told

"What does he mean by that JR?" King asked

"I have no idea"

Torrie swallowed the lump in her throat knowing this wasn't good for her, fear and nerves fell all over body. Torrie's eyes looked when Umaga's music hit the ring she stepped back as the monster stormed to the ring

"Oh my god" JR said

"That's Umaga, oh my god what's going to happen" King asked

Vince grabbed Torrie by her hand, she struggled but he was too powerful the women's champ continued to struggle every step Umaga took made her more nervous.

"Please, let go"

"Come on let her go she hasn't done anything"

"Torrie just won the women's championship last night and what she gets thrown into Umaga because why Vince feels like it" JR said

"You want her Umaga, take her!" Vince feed the terrified prey Torrie to the predator Umaga

"No!" Torrie screamed, she kicked Vince in his manhood.

"Whoa Torrie just kicked Vince" JR said

"Get out of there Torrie!" King replied

Torrie was about to make a run for it but Melina attacked her from behind

Clumping her on the back of the head sending the women's champion to the mat.

Torrie fought back with a kick to the face followed by an elbow to the face. Torrie grabbed Melina's arm and pulled her over to the mat

Torrie fell to her knees; she got up but ran into Umaga. A yelp came from Torrie's mouth filled with fright. Vince grabbed Torrie again and threw her into Umaga

"Oh come on, what kind of man is the chairman, throwing a woman to this savage" JR ranted angry

"GET HER UMAGA!" Vince barked angry

Torrie fell down to the floor her eyes shown fear when Umaga dawned on her. Torrie moved back as Melina and Vince smirked.

"Please Umaga don't"

"Torrie is going to be traumatised or be injured forever, she just won the wwe women's championship"

"Vince you're drunk with power" King told

Umaga screamed jibbish before picking Torrie up by her hair. Torrie screamed feeling her tight his grip was Umaga put her on his shoulders. Torrie screamed as loud as she can and kicked her legs.

"No, no don't do this, you're a 300 pound savage no………" JR said

The next she knew she was on her back after being samoran dropped by Umaga. Torrie yelped she moved on her side as she fell in a unconscious state.The fans were silent as Torrie laid on her back lifeless, She was unconscious on the mat.

"Yes!" Vince told with a smile

"Aww" Melina laughed standing in the ring

"Oh my god!" JR said

"No!" King replied

Umaga angrily grabbed Torrie by her hand and turned her over, he looked and titled his head seeing the blonde beauty not moving, she was breathing but clearly unconscious.

"What Umaga's confused you just squashed her because she's not moving" King said

"Torrie's career could be over right now," JR said

"Umaga!" Estrada told, Umaga looked as his manager and picked Torrie by her waist.

"Oh now what?"

"For god sake get control of this monster" King told worried for Torrie's safety

Torrie's body flopped and bent back, her blonde curls hang loosely if Umaga weren't holding her she would fall to the canvas.

"No, no don't" JR replied

Estrada broke his cigar; Umaga was about to hit the spike on Torrie. John Cena's music played Umaga looked and threw Torrie down on the mat

"Oh thank god John Cena" JR said seeing John run in the ring to the aid of the women's champion, the fans were cheering for Cena as he battled Umaga.

John ducked the clothesline from Umaga. John came back with a massive shoulder block knocking the monster out of the ring.

"You know in the commercial Cena and Torrie were partners maybe something has developed between them," King said

"I don't know King, but I thank John for saving Torrie" JR replied

"Cena, Cena!" The fans chanted

John glared at Umaga telling him to finish what started. Umaga and Estrada left the stage with Melina and Vince. John turned and saw Torrie lying on her front after being assaulted by Umaga.

"Go on Umaga get back in there, get some of a man" King said

"Get in there with a man" King replied

"Torrie" John kneeled down on one knee before kneeling down on both, John gently moved Torrie on her back.

Torrie started to move and respond to him. Torrie muttered something not realising who it was.

He put his hand on her face. He didn't care what happened earlier he couldn't believe that Vince would do this to Torrie it was him and Torrie who gave everything they had for the commercial and he goes and lets Umaga destroy her.

John raised Torrie up by putting his arm on her back, her limp head fell back before John put his hand on her head; her curls went to the side.

The wwe champion got out of the ring and pulled Torrie out. Torrie body fell into him she was like a fish.

"Torrie is completely gone she's unconscious" JR said

John supported her; he took her by her hand letting her put her arm around his neck. He picked Torrie up and held her in his arms.

John walked up the ramp with the dazzling unconscious Torrie Wilson in his arms. John continued to walk up the ramp disappeared through the curtain while holding Torrie.

"Can I have some help please?" John told

"Put her on the bed" The doctor instructed the champ

John did what he was told; John placed Torrie gently on the bed so the doctor could check on her. John watched on while the doctor tended to Torrie.

John looked at her; the doctor had left for a couple of minutes. John stepped forward he watched her chest rise, Even though he felt helpless he couldn't help but think she was absolutely beautiful when she was sleeping.

"He's not going to away with this" John told

John burst the door open; Coach turned hearing the sound of the door. He looked and saw a pissed off John Cena standing there

"Well not who I was looking for, but you know…………you'll do" Cena grabbed Coach by his shirt and pinned him down on the table letting out his aggression

"You tell Vince for me, if he thinks he's going to get away what he did to Torrie" He told

"No"

"Shut up!"

Vince came through the door, he made a big mistake because John turned his attention to him "What the hell is going on?"

"Just who I was looking for" John smiled, he took Vince to the wall he really didn't care that Vince was his boss.

"You know what Torrie did for you, and you sacrifice her to Umaga!"

"What so Umaga's new target is women then"

"Well you know what if Umaga wants to beat the hell out of somebody, let him try and beat the hell out of me!"

"You tell your monster that," John snapped pushing Vince on the wall the champ stormed out while Vince was helped by his executive assistant Coach.

End of chapter

Will Torrie be happy John come to her aid, or will it fire her up more?


	15. Can't let go of you

Chapter 15: Can't let go

Torrie woke up opening her eyes gaining a headache, Torrie could hear mumbling of different voices. Torrie moved and groaned as her body ached thanks to Umaga's attack

"Torrie, thank god" Mickie told with worry

"Oww, come near me you're dead" She sat up

"I see Torrie's back" Randy replied laughing

"Ha, ha shut up Orton; want me to make you cry you again" Torrie asked, she swung her legs sitting on the bed resting her feet on the stool

"You never made me cry" Randy told, Adam was laughing behind his back

"Anyways how are you Babes" Ashley asked

"I feel okay I guess," Torrie told

"The trainer said that you would be okay," Mickie told her

"Okay"

"Yes Torrie you will be fine but I want you to rest, you didn't suffer to bad thanks to that man who came to save you"

"What?"

"You were lucky someone came out to save you, so…"

"Doc I want to bring it to your attention that Torrie is about blow" Randy told seeing her expression

"Who was it?"

"Emm…"

"Go on Mickie you tell her," Ashley replied

"It was John, Torrie he"

"Right" Torrie shot up she didn't care she was told to take it easy.

"I don't think, Torrie" Randy told, everyone shut up as the door slammed

"Everyone Torrie, mad Torrie has left the building" Edge told, Mickie and Ashley looked at the Rated R Superstar.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Torrie thought

She swung John's locker room door open, it was that powerful that it could have come off the hinges. Seeing the presence of Torrie Shawn and Hunter looked along with the wwe champion

"JOHN CENA, GUYS OUT"

"Hey you can't tell DX what to do?" Shawn said, Torrie shot him a glare that could kill the showstopper

"Shawn come on we better go, Torrie" Torrie cut off Hunter

"Just go," She muttered

"See ya man, good luck" Shawn replied

"I'll visit you" Hunter told in his ear, he left with Shawn Torrie closed the door turning back around to face the wwe champion the man who saved her earlier the man who Torrie thinks about all the time the man that Torrie loves but hates at the moment her knight and shining armour yeah right!

"Torrie"

"Don't you even dare!" Torrie snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What?"

"I didn't need you I was doing fine I don't need your help!" Torrie snapped

"Okay fine I just leave you to fend Umaga on your own" John told her "No sorry Torrie I didn't care what you would do to me"

"What did you want me to do Torrie?" John asked her "Just sit back here and watch you get destroyed by Umaga, believe me Torrie I know what it's like to feel Umaga wrath"

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVE ME FROM A MONSTER"

"Torrie"

"YOU THINK THAT I'M JUST GOING TO FORGET HOW YOU HURT AND HUMILATED ME WELL THINK TWICE!" Torrie replied

"No it's wasn't like that, Torrie" He was cut off

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Torrie snapped, she continued to shout at John making the champ walk back hearing her snappy angry tone.

"You keep on doing this John, you can't keep doing this!"

"What"

"Run in and out of my life" Torrie told him "It hurts John"

"I know I didn't mean to hurt you Torrie, really I didn't the last thing I wanted was to hurt you" He tried to comfort her but she moved away not letting him come near her.

"John just stay away from me, I don't need you in my life so stop it" Torrie told

"Torrie"

"I have something called pride, self respect so please just leave me alone," Torrie told "You cant' keep running in my life when you feel like it"

"Torrie I never meant"

"Save it for someone who really gives a damn about you, you know what I hope Umaga kills you!" Torrie replied "You selfish self centred ass"

"Torrie please" John tugged her arm, she turned around and shouted in his face

"DON'T BOTHER, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR, DON'T TELL ME YOUR SORRY" Torrie stormed out of the locker room.

"Well could have gone worse," John thought, he lowered his head down taking off his black hat before placing it back on.

Torrie opened the women's locker room; she sat down on the sofa. She sighed and closed her eyes her head was filled of thoughts she had no idea which one to believe.

Flashback:

Torrie was walking backstage, she just beaten Dawn Marie to keep her job, she opened the women's locker room and saw her mate Jacqueline.

"Jacky," Torrie replied.

"Hi girl, how are you," Jacqueline asked.

"I'm good, my jaw hurts a little but hey I get to keep my job," Torrie said with a smile.

"Well that's good honey," Jacqueline asked.

"Torrie, what's going on between you and Cena, I mean you are always seem to end up together every week," Jacqueline asked again.

"John and I are just friends, really good friends," Torrie said with a huge angel smile.

"Friends, honey your smile said a different thing," Jacqueline told Torrie.

"Whatever, I have too go see ya later," Torrie said walking out.

Torrie shut the women's' locker room, she walked down a corridor, she turned and saw John Cena talking to Rey, RVD and Eddie Guerreo, she smiled and went over to see the franchise.

"Hi guys," Torrie said, John turned and saw the beauty Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Torrie," Rey replied, Eddie waved and RVD smiled

"Hey Tor," John replied.

"Hi how are you all," Torrie asked with a lovely smile.

"We're okay JBL is going to get it tonight," Eddie replied.

"Well Dudley's got it in the neck tonight," Rey replied while RVD nodded.

"Well Charles and I will make Hardcore Holly and Billy Gunn now we are the best tag team isn't that right Charles," Rico asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Charles said uncomfortable, everyone just laughed and they noticed the chemistry between John Cena and Torrie Wilson

"Come Eddie we'll go and get that drink you want now," Rey replied.

"What I didn't want a drink," Eddie said, Rey and RVD slapped hsi on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked still not getting it

"Ohh yeah see ya guys later," Eddie replied the gang left Torrie and John alone together.

A moment silence passed when John Cena finally said something, Torrie looked up at John.

" How are you," John asked.

Torrie smiled and held her jaw and replied, "My jaw hurts but I'm okay,"

"Good," John replied.

"How are you," Torrie asked John Cena.

"I'm good, I bet your glad you keep your job, you still invade Smackdown as the number one diva," John told Torrie, the lovely diva smiled at that comment.

"Thank you," Torrie replied

"Good listen I have to go and beat Rene Dupree all the way back to France," John said, Torrie laughed.

"I just want to say good luck," Torrie said approaching John and giving him a good luck kiss on the cheek

John smiled at Torrie, and walked off to put his united states title on the line against Rene Dupree, Torrie watched him walk away, she smiled but suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pushed Torrie against the wall.

"Ahh," Torrie screamed smacking her head on the wall.

"Aww Torrie are you okay," Rene asked sarcastically.

"Get away off me," Torrie struggled, Rene smirked and started to play around with her hair and put her hands on her delicate neck.

"You know Torrie, I'm so glad you won against Dawn and kept your job," Rene snapped at a terrified Torrie Wilson.

"Let me go," Torrie said with fear.

"You know Torrie it's all your fault what happened to John Cena last week, everyone who comes to help you always ends up paying the price," Rene spoke, Torrie could feel his horrid breath on her body it sent chills down her gorgeous body.

"Now sweetie, I have too go and destroy John, and you know what I doing it for your benefit," Rene snarled at Torrie.

"You jerk," Torrie replied, Rene smirked at her

"See you later sweet cheeks," Rene smirked he threw Torrie down, Torrie just held her head, Rene looked at her and laughed, he walked away while Torrie was getting up.

"Rene is such a jerk," Michael Cole said seeing what Rene did.

"Yeah, and Cena saw it," Tazz replied looking at an angry John Cena.

Rene music hit, the fans booed the French Phenom. John just glared at the French man.

"This man Rene Dupree has no class at all," Michael replied.

Rene got in the ring; John just gave him a death stare. Rene and John butted heads, John pointed to the screen where Rene just taunted Torrie.

Rene smiled and slapped John around the face, John took the French Man down and started to beat the living day lights out of him.

Cena and Dupree locked up and Dupree backed Cena to the corner went for a right but Cena blocked it and hit some rights of his own and Dupree got out of the ring and Cena chased his and took him down and hit some right hands on the mat.

He whipped Dupree to the corner but was met but a boot from Dupree, Cena gained the advantage again, whipped Dupree, hit a back body drop, and took him to the outside of the ring. Cena went outside after him and hit a club to the neck and then Dupree pulled Cena skull first into the steel ring post.

Dupree threw Cena back into the ring, elbowed Cena in the head, and then locked in a reverse chin lock in the ropes.

Dupree shoved John head to the buckle and hit some right jabs. Cena fought back with forearms but Dupree stopped him.

Cena then whipped Dupree to the buckle, he ended up on the apron, Cena charged at him, and Dupree ducked sending Cena crashing to the outside of the ring.

"Oh my god," Torrie replied watching it seeing John out.

Dupree hit Cena with a chop on the outside and sent him head first into the apron. Dupree then tossed him back inside and went to work on Cena with some punches to the back of the head. Dupree then hit a backbreaker on Cena for a two count.

Dupree locked in a bear hug on John Cena as the referee asked if he would like to give up. Dupree then clubbed the back of Cena and locked the bear hug back in. Cena fought out with a head butt to the temple of Dupree, but Dupree charged him into the buckle, hit some shoulder tackles, and then locked in the bear hug again. Cena tried to fight out with some forearms and then hit a jawbreaker, John went to clothesline but Dupree pushed the Ref into John so the ref was clothesline.

"John just clotheslined the ref," Tazz said.

John went over there and tried to help the ref, John turned and fell to the DDT by Rene Dupree, Rene went to cover the fallen John Cena but the ref was still knocked out.

"It's over but the ref is down," Tazz replied, Rene tried to get the ref to wake up. John was still down.

At this point, Dawn Marie made her way down; she ran down and threw a lead pipe in the ring and Rene smiled at her.

Dawn got on the apron and said, "Hit him,"

"What in the hell is Dawn Marie here," Michael replied, suddenly the fans cheered Torrie ran down and grabbed Dawn's foot, Dawn went face first on the apron, Dawn screamed and held her face.

"Torrie taking care of Dawn," Tazz replied looking at Torrie smiled.

"Torrie helping out Cena like he has been doing for Torrie"

"Come on John," Torrie said slapping her Hand on the mat trying to get John to get up the fans was cheering.

Rene got up and looked at the pipe and was able to pick it up, but Torrie grabbed the pipe first, Rene looked at her with anger.

"Torrie taking the pipe," Tazz replied.

"You little bitch," Rene, shouted, Torrie looked, threw the pipe away

"NO I won't let you," Torrie screamed at Rene Dupree.

"NO Rene leave Torrie alone," Michael, replied looking at Rene get out the ring.

"I hate you," Torrie said attempting to slap him; He blocked it, grabbed Torrie by her hair, and brought her in the ring.

"Ahh let go of me!" Torrie said holding her hair.

Rene smirked and set Torrie up for the power bomb, the fans booed, before Rene could hurt Torrie, John saved her and punched him.

Torrie went to the floor, she smiled and slapped Rene around the face, John set him up for the Fu, and the fans cheered as John got the FU, and Torrie got in the corner and held her hair.

"FU," Tazz said.

The ref got up and counted the 1, 2, and 3, the fans smiled and cheered.

Torrie smiled and clapped as well, John and Torrie shared a hug and Torrie held John's hand up.

"There is a lot of chemistry between John Cena and Torrie Wilson," Tazz said, looking at Torrie and John stare at each other.

Suddenly Dawn and Rene came behind John and Torrie and nailed them both from behind, John and Torrie went crashing to the mat.

"Whoa Torrie and John are being assaulted by Dawn and Rene," Tazz said seeing Dawn and Rene beat up Torrie and John, Rene and Dawn set Torrie and John bang heads, both Torrie and John fell to mat.

"See how you like that you slapper," Dawn screamed at Torrie who was holding her head after her and John smacked heads.

"Torrie and John are being attacked by Rene and Dawn they are beating the hell out of them," Michael replied

Dawn kept slamming Torrie's face off the mat and Rene just kept beating John up.

Torrie and John came back and started to the hell out of them.

"Whoa John and Torrie are fighting back," Tazz replied.

"Torrie," John said, Torrie smiled.

Torrie pulled Dawn by her hand; John did the same and made Rene and Dawn bang heads.

"Wow good team work." Tazz spoke, while Cole agreed.

"Wow payback," Michael replied

"Oww," Dawn said holding her head, Torrie smiled and gave Dawn smashing hard DDT.

John gave Rene another FU, the fans smiled and cheered as Torrie and John held their hands up.

"Well done," Torrie smiled hugging John.

"Thanks," John said looking at her.

John opened the ropes for Torrie, she smiled and jumped down, and she smiled as John grabbed his United States title. John jumped out the ring; Torrie smiled and held John's hand they left smiling, while the fans cheered like mad.

Torrie pulled out her uipod she stuck her headphones in her ears and turned up the volume on it so it would be blasting out of her ears having enough trying to block the memories out of her head all the times and the commercial as well stuck in her head him helping encouraging her seeing she can become the wwe women's champion and them getting closer every night she was in a situation she couldn't escape.

"I don't need him!" Torrie thought in her head

Torrie listened to Beautiful Liar; Torrie sat back on couch Torrie wondered is John worth all this trouble pain in her heart was he really worth the drama.

Torrie closed her eyes listening to finally found, it made her think that she still believed that John was the one. She loved him so much that it hurt her she thought that she finally found someone she could lean on and turn too and now she wasn't so sure anymore.

After that song she listened to Never let you down, if she was John's girl if he would just surrender and stop lying to her that he feels nothing she would be there by his side always she would never let him down.

Memories and flashbacks went through the blonde's head; the one that stuck in her mind was when her and John get close when he was her saviour from Rene Dupree.

_Flashback:_

_Torrie Wilson was in the women's locker room with Jackie and Jacqueline the following smackdown that was after Judgement day._

_"I am so glad that I'm still here," Torrie told in a jean skirt, a white halter neck and white knee boots_

_"I know, I mean Kurt is being so unfair it wasn't Torrie's fault" Jackie replied_

_"Yeah I know" Jacqueline replied with a smile_

_"I better go and find my boys" Jackie said talking about Charlie and Rico_

_"I thought Charlie is Rico's boy" Torrie laughed, Jackie smiled and left the locker room to find the tag team champs_

_"I better go I'm starting Smackdown off" Torrie replied_

_"All right bye!" Jacqueline called_

_Torrie smiled and walked down the halls of smackdown, she turned the corner and saw John, Rey, Eddie and RVD all standing talking and laughing. Torrie's green eyes lit up and a smile went across her face when she saw John_

_Cena could feel so someone looking, he turned and saw Torrie standing there, chemistry immediately stuck both of Torrie and John. Torrie remembered when Cena saved her from Rene Dupree she got the holy hell kicked out of her and he came to her aid and then the next week after that._

_"Torrie your up next" a crew member told her_

_"Okay thanks" Torrie replied with a smile_

_"Hello, are you even listening to me?" Rey replied_

_"He's staring at Torrie, no one can get to him" RVD said smiling_

_"Homes snap out of it!" Eddie told, John looked at them_

_"Sorry what?"_

_"Do you know what we were saying?" Rey asked_

_"Yeah you were um…talking about something" John replied turning back to Torrie, his thoughts about her amazing beauty was cut short when Eddie slapped him on the back of the head_

_"Oww, what are you doing?" The United States champion told "Slap me why?"_

_"Well if you were paying attention I wouldn't have moron" Eddie said_

_"Moron," John replied, the rest nodded before laughing_

_Torrie Wilson music the arena, the fans got up and cheered for the beautiful diva. Torrie smiled and blew kisses to the fans thanking them for a lovely reception. Torrie went up the steps and climbed in the ring_

_Torrie smiled and went to the ropes blowing her kiss peace sign out to the fans. Torrie turned and grabbed the microphone_

_"I'll tell you Cole I am so happy Torrie is still here, because if she lost on Sunday she wouldn't be!"_

_"I know Mr Angle was going to fire Torrie" Tazz told_

_Before Torrie could say a word, Dawn Marie's music hit the arena. Torrie turned and sighed when her rival made her way down to the ring. Torrie flipped her hair as Dawn stepped in the ring_

_"Well we know Dawn and Torrie hate each other, they really don't like each other"_

_"Torrie beat Dawn at Judgement Day, Dawn had a chance to get rid of Torrie and she didn't win!"_

_"No and then their feud continued through the United States title match John Cena and Rene Dupree" Cole replied_

_Torrie and Dawn started to talk abuse to each other, until Rene Dupree decided to make his way out to the ring. Torrie looked with a little fear in her eyes when the man who was being nasty to her was making his way down the ring_

_Torrie turned into a slap from Dawn, Torrie turned away she dropped the microphone and took Dawn to the mat. Her and Dawn rolled around in a fight before Rene picked Torrie up_

_"Aah" Torrie screamed feeling his grip around, he threw Torrie stomach front first onto the mat, Torrie yelped as her midsection crashed to the mat._

_"Oh come on!"_

_"Why has Rene Dupree got such a problem with Torrie!" Cole replied_

_Rene helped Dawn up to her feet; Dawn smirked and told the Frenchman to inflict more pain on the Boise Native. Torrie screamed when Rene picked her up by her hair and lifted Torrie up_

_"Go on!" Dawn said, Torrie struggled in his grip_

_"No come on put her down!"_

_"Oh no this isn't going to be good for Torrie"_

_Rene threw Torrie down violently when he saw John Cena run to ring to the aid make the save for Torrie. The fans cheered loudly seeing John in control of Rene Dupree_

_"John Cena coming to save Torrie"_

_Dawn got up and raked John's eyes, Torrie looked she got to her feet and grabbed dawn by her hair and yanked her down with a thud. Torrie speared Dawn down to the ring_

_"Whoa what a spear," Tazz replied_

_Torrie began to smack Dawn's head off the mat; Rene pulled Dawn out by her foot nearly pulling Torrie out with her. To release Dawn Rene pushed Torrie in the back but she didn't go into the mat_

_Torrie rose up to her feet, she stared down at Dawn giving out bad tension between them. Torrie turned back to see John standing there she smiled he returned the smile they hugged in the ring while the fans cheered in the background._

_John held up Torrie's hand, she laughed and exited the ring, John stepped out and they walked up the ramp together._

_"You know what we have next Tazz, The team of John Cena and Torrie Wilson will take on the team of Dawn Marie and Rene Dupree" Cole told while a hype video played with these rivalries played._

_"Good luck girl, go and get her!" Jacqueline told, Torrie smiled and left the women's locker room she walked down the corridor before meeting John at the curtain._

_"You ready tonight?" Torrie asked placing her hand on her hip_

_"Yeah you?"_

_"Yep, you leave Dawn to me!" Torrie replied_

_"I love when a woman is feisty" John smiled, Torrie shook her head and whacked John on the shoulder_

_"I'll look after you" John smirked, Torrie looked at him_

_"I bet you will" Torrie replied "See you out there" Torrie walked off when her music was playing_

_Torrie Wilson stepped out of the curtain; she smiled with her hand on her hip she blew a kiss before walking down the ring in white trousers with a white-diamonded bikini top with her trainers. Torrie stepped in the ring using the second rope._

_Torrie went to the ropes and blew a kiss and waved to the fans. Torrie turned and smiled when John Cena's music hit the arena anyone could see Torrie was attracted to the champ._

_John got in the ring; he smiled at Torrie she clapped for him when he held up his title. He turned around and stood close with Torrie waiting for their opponents._

_Dawn got in the ring with Rene; Torrie was talking to John when she received a slap from Dawn._

_"OOOO" The crowd hearing the slap_

_Torrie turned away holding her face, Torrie eyes narrowed she looked at Dawn before spearing Dawn to the ring._

_"Go on Torrie" John cheered impressed_

_Torrie hit Dawn with some right hands Dawn flipped her over but Torrie flipped back and mounted Dawn smacking her head off the mat. Torrie picked Dawn by her hair and threw her across the ring._

_"I think Torrie and Dawn is starting this match" Tazz said, Torrie delivered a hard kick to the mid section sending Dawn to the mat. She gave her another kick to the stomach of Dawn._

_Dawn held her head after it bounced the mat; Torrie bent down and hit Lou threz press taking Dawn back down to the mat. She grabbed her and put Dawn's arm on her and flipped her in a suplex._

_"Come on Dawn!"_

_Torrie picked Dawn up her hair and kicked her down to the mat; Torrie got a few arms drags before planting Dawn with a dropkick in the back. Torrie hit snap mare on Dawn snapping her neck back._

_Dawn rolled out of the ring wanting a breather, Torrie wasn't having any of it she climbed on the top rope and flew in the air and landed on Dawn using a cross body Torrie yelped as her wrist hurt on her way down._

_Torrie ignored the pain and rolled Dawn back in the ring, Torrie held her wrist for a second before inflicting more pain on Dawn_

_"I think Torrie hurt her wrist after that cross body. Oh yeah look at that" Tazz said seeing the replay_

_Torrie picked Dawn up, but her wrist was killing her Dawn screamed and kneed Torrie right in the head bringing Torrie down to mat. Dawn smacked Torrie's head on the mat and raked her face whilst screaming._

_Dawn tossed Torrie to the mat by her hair; she pulled Torrie over and hit her with some right hands before strangling her out of the apron Torrie yelped screaming while Dawn was cutting her air supply. John looked down to see Torrie being choked_

_"That's a choke," John argued with the Ref_

_Dawn snapmared Torrie to the mat, she grabbed her neck and flipped over snapping the cover girl's neck back. Torrie lay down on the mat holding her neck. Dawn smirked and kicked the cobwebs out of Torrie._

_Dawn grabbed Torrie by her hair and kicked her in the midsection before hitting a face first move sending Torrie face first. Dawn made the cover but Torrie kicked out_

_"Aah" Dawn screamed, she picked Torrie by her hair and threw her out of the ring. Torrie hit the floor with thud she touched her head after being sent outside by an angry Dawn_

_"Dawn just threw Torrie out of the ring" Cole told_

_Torrie got back in the ring at the count of 5, Dawn dropkicked back out she slid out and hit a leg drop on Torrie_

_"Come on Torrie!" John cheered trying to get Torrie back in control_

_"Get back in there!" Torrie was thrown back in, she fought back hearing the fan behind her she took down Dawn with Lou Threz Press. Dawn got back up and again slapped Torrie around the face._

_"See how you like that," Dawn shouted at Torrie, Torrie turned and speared Dawn to the mat with a massive bang, Torrie began to strangle her and smash her head off the mat, John clapped and smiled liking the feisty side of Torrie_

_Torrie swung Dawn on the ropes, Dawn counted and Rene grabbed Torrie by her hair so Torrie crashed to the mat, John looked angry at Rene._

_"That was wrong, yeah Rene big man aren't you grabbing Torrie's hair so she crashed to the mat," Michael spoke._

_Dawn tagged in Rene; Rene smirked and stepped through the ropes_

_He did his French tickler on Torrie, Rene smiled and looked at Torrie who was holding her head._

_"Hurt her you are dead," John shouted, Rene smiled and got down near Torrie and held her by her hands and stood over her Torrie screamed seeing the jerk close to her it sent chills into her body._

_"What some of this honey," Rene replied with handful of Torrie's hair_

_"No get off me," Torrie screamed kicking Rene in the stomach and kicking the French phenom in the face._

_"Whoo go Torrie!"_

_Torrie ran and tagged in John Cena, the fans went mental, John and Rene tied up both divas were shouting as they traded hands._

_John hit some punches to Rene Dupree and got some chops on the chest in the corner, Torrie smiled, John hit a suplex on Rene Dupree, Rene came back with some punches and kicks of his own, Torrie was clapping her hands._

_"Come on John" Torrie cheered on the apron, she would hold her wrist for a couple of seconds._

_He hit the DDT on the doctor of Thugnomics; both men were down, Torrie looked worried at this point._

_"Come on John," Torrie replied, she tagged herself in along with Dawn the divas traded hands hitting back and forth. Torrie's wrist was killing her but she had to ignore it to win the match._

_Torrie took Dawn down to the ring; she grabbed both legs of Dawn ad flipped over into bridge over the pin fall but Dawn broke it. John was impressed by that move Torrie got up and planted Dawn with a neck breaker._

_Rene and Cena were both tagged in, Cena cam into the ring full of steam he knocked down Rene with clotheslines, shoulder blocks. Torrie could see Dawn bout to get in the ring she ran and kicked Dawn the stomach helping out John_

_"I think Cena and Torrie work well together" Cole replied_

_"The fan love it" Tazz said_

_Torrie picked Dawn and planted her back down to the mat using a power slam while John did the same to Dupree. Torrie was about to go but John stopped her grabbing her hand she looked and laughed when she saw John just signaled they do the 5-knuckle shuffle together._

_"Woooooo" The fans chanted seeing that_

_"No I don't know how too," Torrie laughed smiling_

_"Go on" He told, Torrie put her head down laughing_

_"I think John and Torrie are going to do the 5 knuckle shuffle together!" Tazz said_

_"Ready" He asked, Torrie answered with a laugh_

_She bent down and did the you can't see me to Dawn._

_"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" John, Torrie and the crowd said before they hit Dawn and Rene with the 5-knuckle shuffle._

_Rene and John traded hands; John hit throwback on Rene sending him face first Torire clapped on the apron but Rene hit a neck breaker on John._

_Rene picked him up and swung John into the turnbuckle John reversed it and Rene jumped and became on John's shoulders ready for an FU._

_Dawn saw what was happening, she ran in but Torrie speared Dawn down to the mat, Rene grabbed Torrie by her waist and threw her like she was rag doll. Cena ran and knocked him and Rene out of the ring letting the girls fight it out in the ring_

_Dawn grabbed Torrie by her hair; Torrie kicked her down and grabbed her head swung planting Dawn with a tornado DDT getting the win for her and John_

_"Here are your winners John Cena and Torrie Wilson," Announcer Tony Chimmel announced._

_Torrie was on the mat holding her head, she ignored the pain and rose to her feet, she held up her hands to the fans._

_"John!" Torrie thought she hadn't seen him since he took Rene out of the ring hopefully he wasn't hurt_

_Torrie turned to see John in the ring, she smiled and ran into his arms, he swung her around before putting her back down on the mat. She smiled and grabbed his hand holding it up along with hers_

_The happy moment was ruined when Luther Reigns attacked John; Torrie fell to the mat while she watched in horror seeing the huge man attack John. Torrie tried to help but Luther pushed her down to the mat_

_"What the hell is Luther Reigns doing?"_

_"You know Kurt Angle has problems with Cena because he's been helping Torrie"_

_"STOP IT!" She screamed angry and scared_

_"Luther!" Kurt gave him his stick, Torrie eyes watered filled with tears when she watched Luther hit John with the walking stick_

_"Luther just laid out John Cena with that stick!" Tazz said_

_"Cena, Cena!" The fans cheered_

_"PLEASE STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Torrie stood up, Luther turned to Torrie_

_Torrie looked, her eyes turned to fear when she saw Luther move away Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast as her eyes met Luther, Torrie tried to plead with him while her eyes looked down at John on the mat_

_"Please!" Torrie pleaded, he smirked and continued to walk to Torrie_

_Torrie walked back until she was cornered with her back to the turnbuckle, she tried to move but Luther put both his hands on the turnbuckle trapping the diva_

_"Please just leave!" Torrie told scared, she flinched when she felt his touch she turned away when he played with her golden locks._

_"Come on leave Torrie alone, she hasn't done anything!" Cole replied_

_Luther snickered, he grabbed Torrie by her bad wrist Torrie screamed as pain shot through her wrist being pulled by her bigger and stronger man. Torrie fell to one knee, as the grip got stronger._

_"Ahh" She cried out_

_"Let go, that's her bad wrist!"_

_"Look at Mr. Angle, GM how can he likes this"_

_Torrie closed her eyes and took breaths while her heart jumped out of chest; suddenly Luther fell to the mat. Torrie kneeled down holding her wrist she watched John get rid of Luther._

_"Come on you son of bitch!" John shouted_

_He turned to Torrie he saw Torrie in pain holding her wrist, tears were streaming down her eyes. John walked over to her he knelt down and looked after her_

_"Oww!" Torrie cried out holding her wrist_

_"Torrie"_

_"John…my wrist it really hurts, oww" She yelped, John looked at her worried he hated seeing her in pain._

_"It's alright" John gently helped her up, Torrie leaned into John while holding her wrist._

End of Flashback:

Torrie listened to Reason and then Miracle by Cascada Torrie needed a miracle because she knew in her heart now she wanted to be John's girl, the one he hugs the one he kisses the one he holds and loves for his life only if he would just confess it to her.

Torrie listened to I just want you by her good friend Trish Stratus, Torrie sat up she missed Trish even though her and Trish wasn't the best of friends. They had problems in the past but she was there for Torrie onscreen when she needed her she hadn't heard this song in ages so she decided to listen to it.

"I just want John" Torrie thought in her head, she closed her eyes thinking that all she wanted was him she prayed that one day he would want her because she feels so alone and empty without the wwe champion.

End of chapter, I don't know if you don't like the flashbacks but i found loads of stuff on my old disc when i tied my room lol. I thought hey might as well use them can't let them go to wastte lol

Chapter 16: Will Torrie soften to John when she finds out that John and Umaga will meet in the ring?


	16. Against all odds

Chapter 16: Against all odds 

The next Raw, Torrie was still hurting from Umaga's attack. She was listening to her ipod in the locker room just relaxing letting all her troubles go

"God Torrie turn it down, your going to go deaf" Mickie replied 

"Sorry" Torrie told not really listening

"Turn it down" Mickie replied, Torrie took it out of her ears and shut it off and placed it on the table

"Sorry Mickie, I just wanted to some time alone" Torrie told

"And blasting music I guess" Mickie asked, Torrie looked and laughed

"Yeah"

"Ohh did you hear that John is going against Umaga tonight" Mickie told, Torrie looked a little worried but she didn't show Mickie she was

"Ohh so what do I care?" Torrie muttered

"I know you do Torrie, why don't you just tell him how you really feel and then maybe"

"Mickie been there done that I feel like an idiot" Torrie replied "So he's…going against Umaga tonight"

"Yeah, Vince wasn't happy that he saved you so he's put him against Umaga"

"Well I didn't need him too" Torrie told

"What do you mean?" Mickie told, "Torrie you do realise what Umaga nearly did to him and he still came out"

"Yeah, he squashed him and hurt him really bad" Torrie told not really interested

"No, Umaga nearly killed him" Mickie told

"Yeah okay, stop overreacting"

"I'm not Randy told me"

"Then Randy is" Torrie told looking at her

"No Torrie, seriously Umaga stopped John's heart before they went to the break that's why they had to go to a break" Mickie told her

"Ohh" all she could say, Torrie didn't know that she wondered if Mickie was lying but she knew when Mickie was lying so maybe it was true.

"Really" Torrie replied

"Yeah, look Torrie I know what John did was wrong but maybe you should kind of soften a bit he did come to your aid knowing that you weren't really liking him" Mickie told

"I know your right Micks, it's just that it's hard you know" Torrie told

"I know"

"It's like I love him but I hate him, I just wish that we could sort all this out and be together it's like when I have find some happiness in my life it just tumbles and breaks" Torrie told

"Well maybe this time you can try and hold it together, maybe there could still be chance Torrie" Mickie replied

"Oh I don't know, I know he feels something Mickie, I seen the look in his eyes I know he feels something I know he does, I want to punch him I really do" Torrie told, Mickie looked and laughed at the last bit

"Well it's never good when love and hate collide" Mickie replied "Believe me I know, I thought the same thing Torrie but I found Randy and I couldn't be happier"

"I wish I was lucky in love like you Mickie" Torrie told

"You will be Torrie, just believe it" Mickie told with her arm around her back, Torrie leaned into her

"Thanks, I guess I'm going to go and see a certain wwe champ" Torrie told

"All right"

Torrie smiled leaving the locker room; she took a deep breath before walking down the corridor.

"I have been a idiot Shawn" John told

"I ain't arguing with that" Shawn replied to the wwe champion

"Do you really not feel anything for Torrie?" Hunter asked

"I care about her a lot I really do, I find her attractive but I…" He told

"I better go see you later" Hunter told

"All right Hunter I'll be a minute" Shawn replied

"Shawn please"

"I think you do love Torrie but you just don't want to confess it" Shawn replied

"I wish you wouldn't keep buggering me Shawn" John replied

"I think you do, you're in love"

"Really I think your moron" John replied back, Shawn sighed rolling his eyes

"Stop it John, stop hiding it just say it, it will make you feel better" Shawn replied

"I…don't Shawn I really don't" John replied

"If you say so," Shawn replied, he opened the door and saw Torrie about to the knock the door

"Torrie hi" Shawn said

"Hey Shawn, is John here?"

"Ha, very funny Shawn Torrie!" He noticed the blonde beauty

"See you later" Shawn closed the door leaving John and Torrie in the room.

The wwe champion didn't know why she was here if she was here to have another go at him or something else.

"So…what are you doing here?" John asked looking at her

"Emm…I came here because I think I was a little out of line I'm sorry I appreciate that you helped so thanks" Torrie told

"Okay seriously" John thought thinking she was joking

"I heard that you and Umaga are facing tonight," Torrie told

"Yeah, well I upset Vince so I guess I have too face his monster but don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it, are you kidding me?" Torrie told coming forward to him shocking him even more has she had a change of personality was she the same Torrie because she was caring about him

"Okay"

"No I mean John the last time you and Umaga crossed paths he almost killed you"

"Well I wouldn't go that far"

"Ohh I would John, he almost ended your career he crushed your chest!" Torrie told

"You know what I'm actually surprised that you care, I thought you would want him to hurt me" John replied, Torrie sat down next to him

"John even though you hurt me, I still care I know that I don't show it but I do" Torrie told

"You do"

"Of course, I would hate if anything happened to you, I only like it when I'm the one kicking your ass" Torrie told with a smile

"Right" Torrie gasped his hand and stared him in his blue eyes

"Just err…be careful" Torrie told

"You really confuse me Torrie, there's like two you's and I don't know which to go for"

"Bye John" Torrie told, she left the locker room feeling even more complicated, the situation was driving her mad completely mad. Torrie had to do something but she didn't know what it was so deep now that she had no clue to get out of it

Torrie remembered when she along with the smackdown wrestlers that John had been attacked in a nightclub after smackdown in Boston. Torrie couldn't believe when she heard the news she was very worried about John Cena he had been really close to her on smackdown and to hear he was attacked scared her of thought losing a good friend.

_Flashback_

_Torrie was in the women's smackdown locker room, she tightened to her black crop top at the front showing off the tip of her black bra. Torrie decided to top up her lip-gloss she was going to see John to try and talk to him what happened last week with Carlito with John being screwed out of the title he won at No Mercy. _

_Jackie opened the door, Torrie tied brushed her hair before adding some spray to fluff her curls up giving them more life. Torrie turned to her with a smile _

"_Hey" _

_Jackie just looked and faked a smile, Torrie frowned feeling the frown _

"_Jackie what's wrong?" _

"_Emm…" Jackie started; she wiped her tears that had fallen _

"_Jack's, is it Dawn what's she done now, babe I know her believe me she full of crap she's a liar just a jealous bitch!" Torrie replied _

"_No, well yeah but no that's not why I'm upset" _

"_Ohh then what's up?" Torrie replied in blue jeans, a crop top that ties up at the front with black high heels _

"_Torrie haven't you heard" _

"_What?" Torrie asked _

"_What happened last week?" _

"_What no I left early to go to a photo shoot, Jackie what's going on?" _

"_I'm not sure but" Jackie started again _

"_Jackie what's wrong please just tell me" Torrie replied getting the feeling that it wasn't good _

_Jackie sighed, she raised her head to look at Torrie "Well last week emm someone was attacked after smackdown that what Eddie, Rey, RVD told Charlie" _

"_Ohh who?" Torrie asked wanting to know _

_Jackie took a breath before speaking telling Torrie "The person was…………..John" _

_Torrie felt her heart sink when Jackie told her, Torrie eyes widened shock went across her face. Torrie fiddled running her hands through her hair "What John?" _

"_John…Cena" _

"_Oh my god, well is he okay?" Torrie choked out _

"_I'm not sure, Teddy is going to fill us in so come on" Jackie replied, Torrie stood in the same place taking the news in. she could feel terars threatening to fall but she tried to hod them in _

"_Torrie, come on?" _

_Torrie looked at her "Jackie," _

"_Yeah" _

"_Is he dead?" Torrie asked, Jackie stared at her not knowing what to say_

"_I'm not sure come on" Jackie replied, Torrie moved her legs and walked out with Jackie to Teddy Long's office. _

_Torrie raised her hand she opened the door; she looked around to see all the smackdown superstars. Torrie stepped in and went in to Eddie and his mates with Jackie _

"_Eddie is it true? Torrie asked Latino Heat _

"_Yeah last week he was attacked, I don't know how but Teddy is going to let us know" Eddie told Torrie _

"_Oh my god" Torrie replied, she didn't care that she was near the Big Show_

"_Hey come on he'll be okay" RVD told but even he was having doubts _

"_Is he dead?" Torrie asked _

"_Emm no I don't think so" Eddie told, Torrie nodded and sighed thinking about John it felt so weird he wasn't here._

"_Well if you ask me I hope the thug dies, he deserved it!" Dawn Marie told, Torrie listened and turned around to face Dawn _

"_What did you just say?" Torrie asked angry _

"_What?" _

"_Torrie leave it" Rey told, Torrie turned to the master of the 619 before turning back to Dawn _

"_You just said John deserved it, no one deserved that" Torrie replied _

"_Oh come on Torrie, he parades around here thinking he's the best come on he has it coming!" Dawn snapped back _

_Torrie started to laugh "That's coming cheap from you, a slapper a home wrecker you destroy everything when someone finds something good because you are a jealous cow!" Torrie snapped back _

"_Oh really" _

"_Yeah," _

"_Like what" _

"_You are claiming that you and Charlie are having affair, which all know is crap because why would he want a slapper like you!" Torrie replied _

"_Woo thanks Torrie" _

"_Oh shut up Jackie, he comes to me for what he wants" Dawn pointed to herself boasting _

"_I'm going to kill you!" Jackie spat, she was about to go for Dawn but Torrie held her back _

"_Anyways smackdown will be better off without that thug, I expect actually hope that he doesn't ever come back!" Dawn said_

"_Now that was too far," Eddie told _

_Torrie looked at her, she placed her hand on her hips staring a hole in Dawn, she laughed before telling Dawn this "Really Dawn that's funny but you know what was you expecting this" Torrie punched Dawn right in the face sending Dawn to stumble holding her face_

"_Woo Torrie" Eddie, Rey, RVD, Charlie, Rico, Jackie and Show cheered _

_Dawn stared back at Torrie, "YOU WHORE!" She pushed Torrie back and slapping her around the face_

"_Stupid bitch" _

"_I am going to kill you" Torrie grabbed Dawn and speared her unto a table, Dawn screamed when Torrie hit her face on the table and beat her up. Torrie was taking all her aggression that was built inside of her. _

"_GET HER OFF ME, AHHH" dawn yelped _

"_Torrie come on let her go!" Eddie tried to pull Torrie off Dawn _

"_GET OFF ME!" Torrie roared struggling wanting to tear Dawn up _

"_Rey, Rob can you help me!" Eddie replied, Torrie stepped on Latino heat's foot and back elbowed him in the stomach_

"_Come on Torrie calm down!" Rob said _

"_No stupid bitch!" Torrie went for her gain, Dawn kicked Torrie in the stomach in a desperation act _

_Jackie was pushed to the wall by Dawn; Miss Jackie pushed her into Torrie who again speared her down to the floor. Big Show came forward he picked Torrie up she looked as she was in mid air _

"_Wow Show" Eddie said _

"_Well you know," The giant chuckled _

"_Are you going to put me down?" Torrie replied in the arms of Big Show _

"_Well that all depends are you going to attack Dawn again!" _

"_No" Torrie replied _

"_Put her down" RVD told laughing, the giant released Torrie and put her down to the floor _

"_Whoa what the hell is going on here?" Teddy asked _

"_Oh nothing Dawn just being slapper again" _

"_Slapper, I'll give you slapper Torrie!" Dawn screamed angry with that comment _

"_Well come on then" Torrie replied back _

"_Stop it now, I came to tell you about the rumors what happened last week!" Teddy told _

_Everyone stopped and turned to the GM, this is what they were waiting for. Torrie swallowed the lump in her throat while her heart beat twice as fast. _

"_Now last week John Cena was involved in after hours medley, he received several puncture wounds it is questionable when he will return to action" Teddy began _

"_Oh my god" Mutters was going around, Torrie put her hand around her mouth in act of shocked she never realised it was that bad_

"_Now I have talked to John, he said that the show must go on so I thank you for your time" Teddy said _

_Torrie lowered her head and sighed not knowing what to think_

"_At least he is alive!" Eddie told, but no one replied back _

"_I bet it was him that Carlito that did it" Torrie replied _

"_I don't know but he's an idiot" Eddie replied as Carlito walked out with a smirk _

"_You don't seriously think he did that to John do you?" Torrie asked them _

"_Hard to say Torrie" RVD told _

"_What so first he steals the title, then he takes the chain then he stabs him" Torrie replied "That is unbelievable" _

"_I know!" Jackie replied while Charlie had his arm draped around her _

"_Well he's not making any friends if he goes around doing that," Rey said as they all walked down a corridor. _

"_I have too go I'm starting smackdown off," Torrie told in the locker room with Jackie _

"_Okay babes, do you think it's good idea that you announce that apple biting idiot match after" Jackie said, Torrie sighed knowing where she was going with this_

"_Jack's I have too, like Cena said the show has too go on" Torrie replied _

"_All right" Jackie smiled; Torrie hugged her before exiting the locker room _

_Torrie walked down the corridor, she turned the corner and made her way to the curtain. She decided to stop at mirror to make sure she looked okay. _

_Torrie ruffled her hair using her fingers to make them more bouncy. _

_Torrie sighed looking around she missed John already and what he's been gone a couple of hours. Torrie remembered John coming up to her she could talk to him about anything eh wouldn't ever say he hasn't got time to listen to her. _

_Torrie thoughts when she slapped on the ass, Torrie flinched in shock when she felt her butt slapped the only one who could be like that with her was John_

"_Excuse me!" Torrie snapped staring at Carlito _

"_Hey good looking, wow you look so good" He snarled at her, Torrie stepped back seeing him about to touch her he was the one who took John away from her _

"_Don't touch me, I think you should try and learn respect" Torrie exclaimed _

"_Whoa I'm Carlito by the way," He told Torrie _

"_Torrie," She snapped _

"_Aww nice name sweetie anyways see your fine ass out there" He played with her hair before strutting away. Torrie looked at him while he walked away Torrie shook her head with disgust she heard her music play. _

"_Here we go!" Torrie walked to the curtain hearing her music play _

_Torrie stepped through the curtain, Torrie came out in gold hot pants, a gold bikini top with beige heels. Torrie smiled and blew a kiss to the fans even though she was upset inside along with the fans but seeing Torrie put that smile back on their face. _

_Torrie stepped through the ropes, she blew a kiss and waved thanking them for that warm nice welcome it filled her heart with happiness hearing the arena cheer for her _

"_You know the weather might be getting cool but on smackdown the action keeps getting hotter!" Torrie giggled whipping her hips _

"_Now introducing first from the Caribbean, he is the current United States champion Carlito Caribbean Cool!" Torrie replied _

"_I don't like the fact that Carlito is presenting the Us champ, he has no respect at all, he cheated to win and he is wearing John Cena's chain around his neck!" Cole said _

_Carlito smirked at Torrie; she looked as he checked her out he made his way up to her _

"_Carlito is checking out Torrie" Tazz replied, "Well I don't blame him" _

"_How are you doing little lady, you look good on me but you know what I would look so good on you!" Carlito snickered _

_Torrie opened her mouth with disgust not impressed by the Caribbean superstar. Torrie looked out at the fans hearing them cheer Cena_

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Torrie thought _

"_And his opponent…" Torrie was cut off when Carlito put his hand around the microphone _

"_What?" _

"_Didn't you not hear what I said," He asked, Torrie looked at him and tried to ignore him _

"_And his opponent," Torrie tried to say but again he stopped her _

"_You ignoring me, that's not cool" He replied, Torrie stared at him _

"_No I'm just trying to do my job" she replied "And his opponent hailing from…." _

_Torrie was cut off when she felt apple on her, she opened her mouth shocked and humiliated after Carlito spat in her face _

"_Oh come Carlito, he just spat in the face of Torrie" Cole replied _

_Torrie looked down, she dropped the microphone and climbed out of the ring holding her face "Jerk" She turned back to him _

"_Torrie has left the ring, it's humiliating for Torrie" Tazz replied _

_Torrie stormed back into the locker room holding her face, she wiped the apple off her. Torrie picked a apple out of her bikini top Torrie took a shower and washed her hair 3 times to get the smell of apples to wash away. _

_Torrie put her pink panties and pink-diamonded bra, she grabbed her jean skirt and slipped that on with a black tank top she slipped on her black boots. Torrie couldn't believe how disrespectful Carlito was to her. _

"_Hey Tor" Jackie replied, Torrie smiled_

"_I can't believe that jerk oh my god!" Torrie snapped angry _

"_I know" Jackie replied, "He is such a jerk, no good bastard" _

"_Got that right!" _

_Torrie knew one person wouldn't stand for that kind of treatment Torrie smiled thinking about John. She would love for him to come walking through that door and see her but she knew that wouldn't not happen she just hoped it wasn't forever_

Flashback:

"_I can't believe this, John been stabbed it still hasn't sunk in" Torrie replied to her good friend Miss Jackie._

"_I know," Jackie spoke in a shocked manner._

"_But do you think he will come back for survivor series?" Torrie asked _

"_Don't know babe" Jackie replied _

"_I hope he does" Torrie replied _

"_But who do such a horrid thing, I mean how can anyone hurt Cena he's such a nice bloke," Torrie stated to Jackie_

"_Yeah, I Know. Are you sure you want to announce that stupid apple biter Carlito match" Jackie asked, Torrie looked at Jackie._

"_Yeah, I hate him what he did to John" Torrie replied._

"_I bet it was him who stabbed John, that's what RVD, Rey and Show told Charlie" Jackie replied._

"_No I don't think so, he hasn't got the guts he's all mouth, I bet it was Jesus he's stupid bodyguard" Torrie replied. _

"_Most probably," Jackie said with a smile. _

"_Okay I better go see you later babe" Jackie replied leaving before giving Torrie a kiss on the cheek. _

_Torrie waved and turned to the mirror and picked up her lip-gloss and applied to her lips, she picked up the brush but before she could brush her hair, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. _

"_Hey sweet cheeks," Carlito snarled holding Torrie, she looked scared but wouldn't give Carlito and Jesus the satisfaction of her being scared. _

"_Excuse me, let go" Torrie snapped as Carlito held both of her shoulders against the wall. _

"_Aww don't worry, sweetie I'm Carlito and this is Jesus" Carlito smirked._

"_I remember, I know you, you are you spat in my face!" She snapped back_

"_Ohh that was you, all in gold yeah I remember" Carlito laughed _

"_You are unbelievable" Torrie replied _

"_I know exactly who you are, you are the two who screwed John," Torrie spat. _

"_NO I didn't," Carlito said with a smile, Torrie couldn't help but stare at the chain that belonged to John Cena._

"_Yeah, like" Torrie smirked. "Your nothing but a apple biting jerk" but regretted saying it _

"_Oh you must be Torrie Wilson, the top diva on smackdown," Carlito asked_

"_And John and you are really close, it's shame he's not here anymore, nice meeting you again sweetie, see you out there" Carlito replied, Torrie looked as Carlito took his hands off her shoulders and left her on her own, Torrie just breathed heavily and she couldn't hold tears in anymore, she missed John so much. _

"_Torrie, your up sweetie," A crew member told her, Torrie picked her head up and dried her eyes and walked out of the curtain. _

_Torrie's music hit, the fans all cheered for Torrie Wilson, she smiled and hid her worry about John, and she walked down the ring and went up to the steps and climbed in the ring and posed for the crowd. _

_Torrie got the mic off Tony chimmel, she smiled and ready to announce the match. _

_Torrie put the mic to her mouth and announced. "The following match scheduled for one fall," Torrie was interrupted by the music of the United States champion Carlito. _

"_Rico was supposed to come out first" Torrie replied to the ref, Nick Patrick looked at her and shrugged._

_Torrie turned and put her hands on her hips, as Carlito and Jesus stood in the ring, they both smirked at Torrie, Carlito looked Torrie up and down, she was wearing a baby blue flare dress with stripes with black knee boots. _

"_Carlito looking at Torrie," Tazz announced._

"_I'm here to make a statement so," Carlito said putting his head down, Torrie looked confused and suddenly Jesus grabbed Torrie by her hair. _

"_Ahh" Torrie yelped in pain as Jesus was pulling the roots of her hair and he was bending her back. Torrie struggled but Jesus was too powerful. _

"_Let go," Torrie screamed in pain._

"_What in hell are they doing, why are they doing this" Michael asked shocked _

"_I don't know," Tazz said _

"_Shove her!" Carlito replied, Torrie looked at him until she was shoved to the mat violently by Jesus. _

"_Oh my god," Tazz said, "That was not called for"_

"_I know," Michael agreed with his announcing partner._

"_Cena, Cena!" The fans chanted, Torrie wanted John to come out all she wanted was to hear his music she would love him to beat the hell out of Carlito and Jesus. _

_Torrie lay there holding her head until Jesus picked her up again by her hand _

_Carlito and Jesus slapped hands and Jesus picked the mic up, and Carlito Smiled and went over Torrie and stood over her body and said, "You disrespect Carlito you get hurt Torrie, you just had a warning sweetie"_

"_Now pick her up!" Carlito said, Jesus obeyed and Torrie screamed when Jesus grabbed her by the hand _

"_Let go, let me go!" Torrie struggled _

_Carlito was about to spit the apple at Torrie suddenly the fans all started to scream, when John Cena's music hit, Torrie looked wide eyed when she heard his music_

"_He can't be here!" Torrie thought _

_Carlito Jesus spun around and saw John looking at them with a death stare._

"_OH MY GOD IT'S JOHN CENA" Tazz shouted shocked to see the John run to the ring. _

"_HE'S BACK, HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, HE GOT STABBED A MONTH AGO" Michael shouted _

"_I thought he was supposed to make his return on Survivor Series, I guess that wasn't good enough he wanted Carlito and Jesus now!" _

_Carlito and Jesus hightailed out of the ring seeing John there, John shook his head and told them to come on and face him man to man _

"_Carlito and Jesus running for the hills" Cole replied _

_John turned back; he knelt down and helped Torrie. She yelped when pain filled her head. Torrie held unto John as he supported her the fans smiled and cheered not only happy to see Cena return but too help Torrie. _

_She was holding the back of her head she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her _

"_Oh my god, you're here!" Torrie said, she took her hand off her head and hugged John _

"_Of course, where would I else be?" John asked her _

"_I am so happy to see you" Torrie replied, "I thought I would never see you again," _

_End of flashback _

"Torrie the match is about to start," Mickie replied bringing Torrie back to the present, Torrie sighed and sat down next to her she turned her attention to the screen.

Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring in a white strapless dress with white sandals. She was introducing the following match

"You know King this is a great way to finish off this episode of Monday Night Raw" JR said

"Yeah JR your right, but this match was made because Cena came to Torrie's aid and Vince didn't really like that" King said

"I think Cena to the right thing coming to Torrie's aid" King told

"Of course" JR said

John Cena's music hit the arena; he came out hyping up the crowd like always of course he never fails to impress the fans.

The fans all cheered seeing John on the ramp, John did his normal salute before walking down the ring, John got in the ring.

John held up his title, Umaga's music hit. John took off his top and hat; he threw them into the crowd. He gave his dog tags to the ref while Umaga was walking down the ring shouting jibbish at the wwe champ.

John remembered what Umaga did to Torrie earlier he was going to make him pay. John did wonder if he feels nothing for Torrie then why was he so angry and going to make Umaga pay.

"What a match that is going to be" King told

The bell rung and the two competitors locked up, Umaga powered out and shoved the champ into the corner before whipping him to the turnbuckle. John moved out away so Umaga went back first into the turnbuckle.

John hit Umaga with a right hand but it didn't faze the superstar, John did it again but still he just screamed at the wwe champ. Umaga kicked John in the midsection and whipped him again to the turnbuckle. John toe-holded the bulldozer and made Umaga go face first into the turnbuckle.

"That was a clever move" King said

"I think Cena is just trying to survive against this man" JR replied

"We know the massive rivalry that Cena and Umaga had" King said

"Ohh yeah I will never forget when Umaga squashed the champ through a table" JR said

John kicked Umaga into the midsection and lifted the Samoan bulldozer up and gave him a suplex

John hit a five-knuckle shuffle on him, John lift up Umaga and put him on his shoulders for the FU.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding" JR said

John was going down because of the weight, he tried to with all the strength he turned and saw Melina standing on the apron. John let go of Umaga and made his way to her.

"Wait a minute it's Melina!" King said

"Umaga" Estrada screeched in his normal way

John turned back around to Umaga and was beheaded with a clothesline by the Samoa superstar. John turned on his back after having the hell knocked out of him

"I think that might have knocked John out," JR said

"No he's moving"

"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted but she didn't come out

"Torrie, Torrie" They continued to chant seeing Melina on the apron

"Look who it is, oh my god I'm shocked Torrie!" JR said

Torrie grabbed Melina by her foot, Melina screamed as she was dragged off the apron smacking her head on the apron in the process. Torrie was hurting but she speared down Melina and began beating her up

"Wait" Melina screamed, she decided to run away

Torrie ran around the ring making a bee line for Melina, the former women's champion ran back up the ramp Torrie ran after her. Torrie came back down to watch the match.

Umaga squashed John by landing on his heart and chest. Torrie put her hands and scrunched them in her hair with a sign of worry seeing John on the mat.

"Umaga" Estrada said

Umaga listened to his handler; he dragged John by his hand to the ropes. Torrie's eyes were showing worry, seeing Umaga get ready to jump on the wwe champion. Umaga jumped off the ropes unto John.

"Right on John Cena's chest" JR said

Umaga did it again but John moved out of the way on the third. Torrie smiled seeing John fight back against Umaga. John hit Umaga in the midsection and did the throwback on the monster. Umaga got straight back up and nailed John with an elbow smash right to John's face.

Umaga turned John over on his back; John moved his hand a little. Torrie knew exactly what Umaga was going to do.

Umaga fell back on the rope ready to squash the wwe champion Torrie leapt up on the apron and grabbed Umaga's foot.

"Ooh Torrie that may not have been the best idea" King replied

"What he did to Torrie earlier, shown he doesn't care" JR said

Umaga looked down at Torrie, she glanced up at the big man. He was looking at her like he was her predator. Torrie let go of the man's foot and stepped back but Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hair and brought her in the ring.

He let go of her; Torrie slowly moved back into the turnbuckle her back was touching the top turnbuckle as Umaga dawned on her. He was about to put his hand on Torrie but John came back and made the save.

"Cena saved Torrie thank god, who knows what Umaga would have done" JR replied

Torrie got down and rolled out of the ring as John battled Umaga. Torrie was ringside cheering for John while he battled Umaga

"Come on John" Torrie slapped her hand on the mat

Umaga stopped Cena with a Samoan drop. Torrie put her fingers in her hair and scrunched showing signs of worry. The monster picked John and hit with a spinning sidewalk hard slam slamming Cena to the mat.

"Come on" Torrie replied

Torrie saw Umaga go to the top rope with that thumb

"If he hits this then we have a winner" JR said

"Come on John, Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered, John moved out of the way and Umaga crushed his thumb into the canvas. Torrie clapped and continued to cheer for John

"Come on" Torrie replied

Both men were getting up, Umaga went for Cena but John tripped him and locked in the STFU. Estrada screamed seeing his monster in the STFU.

"Is Umaga going to tap?" King shouted

"I don't know, but Cena is giving him everything once of strength he has" JR said

"Come on" Torrie replied, suddenly she felt her head smack the canvas thanks to Melina leaving her dazed. Melina got in the ring and stuck her fingers in John's eyes

"Melina" JR said, she let go and stood up John touched his eyes after having them raked

Torrie slid in the ring; she ran and speared Melina down with a shoulder tackle. Torrie took Melina to the outside. John turned around he stopped the spike and kicked Umaga in the stomach he set him up for the FU

John used everything he had; he was going down but was able to FU his opponent. John breathed heavily after using all of his strength to FU the monster. John latched on the STFU

Umaga couldn't take anymore and tapped out. The fans all jumped to their feet seeing John victorious

Torrie jumped and down seeing he won. Torrie had a huge smile on her face. John was on his knees after his hard match with Umaga. Torrie clapped and got in the ring.

"Here's the winner wwe champion John Cena" Lillian announced

Torrie stepped in the ring, Torrie saw John on the mat she grabbed his hand and held into up and pointed to still the wwe champ.

"Woo baby, right here" Torrie smiled, she hugged John. The fans cheered while the surprised John Cena hugged Torrie. Torrie pulled apart and looked into John's eyes

"You did it" Torrie replied

"Yeah" John spoke, Torrie stared at him for a few seconds

Torrie smiled she clapped as he held up his title, Torrie was pretending in front of fans proud of John but inside she was happy for John she was proud he won.

Torrie and John got backstage; nothing was said at all they were in a minute of silence like someone had died

"Torrie, thanks for helping me"

"I wasn't I was getting back at Melina" Torrie told

"What you were all smiling and hugging me"

"A game John, it was a front" Torrie replied with a smirk

"Why would you do that?"

"Payback is a bitch John and so am I" Torrie said

"What?"

"I was putting on my act in front of the fans, I'm happy you won but nothing has changed I was giving you a taste of what it feels like to be played with" Torrie told

"Why are you doing this?" John told

"Pushing me away, Torrie I want us to be friends" John told

"Well really…I have news for you too little too late for that," Torrie replied

"You know what Torrie you are going to push too far that I'm not coming back, now I'm sorry I hurt you" John said

"Bye!" She snapped like she didn't even listen to that "I won't be a fool no more"

"Torrie" He called, she turned her heel and walked away not looking back once at the wwe champ like he didn't matter to her anymore.

When she was away from John, Torrie broke down and tears fell from her eyes, she wiped her eyes as she entered the women's locker room. She did listen to John why did she just do that even she couldn't answer that question what is happening to her it's like there is two of her.

Torrie decided to pack her stuff away, she gave a text to Mickie saying she was at the hotel. Torrie got her silver sports car and drove off to her hotel

Torrie sat down back on the sofa, she let the couch comfort her but sinking into it. Torrie stuck her headphones in her ears again.

Torrie listened to don't forget about us by Mariah Carey. Torrie chose to listen to another one of Mariah Carey's songs I still believe why is it that Torrie still believed that there was chance for happiness with John why is it she believed that they would end up together she was holding this hope with both hands.

Can't live without you was on next, Torrie closed her green orbs listening to one of her favourite singers sing. Torrie felt she couldn't live without John she needed him to be with her now she couldn't hide or deny it.

Torrie had enough of Mariah Carey after a couple more songs. She listened to some Rihanna We ride and then Leanne Rimes Please Remember. Torrie remembered all the times she shared with John how could they all just fade away.

Torrie listened to Love doesn't have hurt; Torrie smiled hearing one of favourite songs. John showed Torrie that love didn't have to hurt to feel good. When she was with John she didn't have to cry, fight or die night after night.

Chloe and Stevie were playing around fighting. Torrie changed into a jean skirt, a belt with a black see through top and her black boots after having a shower she was going to go out.

"Crash!" Torrie turned her beloved dogs had knocked over a lamp

"Ohh Chloe!" Torrie replied, she sighed and walked over to it

Torrie went to pick it up; she bent down and touched it to pick it up. A spark came out sending Torrie to the floor knocking her unconscious. The playboy cover girl lay on her floor hardly breathing she just laid there lifeless.

Uh oh what now? find out I hope this chapter was too long lol, anyways thanks for reading

Chapter 17: Will someone come to Torrie's rescue?


	17. Can’t say goodbye

Chapter 17: Can't say goodbye

Torrie hadn't moved from the spot she was thrown from by the spark from the lamp. Chloe walked over to her owner and began to lick her fingers but Torrie didn't make any movements to respond.

John was sitting down in the lobby staring into his glass, his mind was on Torrie he couldn't seem to stop thinking about he hasn't been able too ever since he saw her green eyes he was stuck.

"John, why don't you just go and see Torrie?" Shawn asked

"Why?" He sighed

"So you can sort this mess out" Triple H said, he took a sip of his drink before speaking again "and maybe stop moaning,"

"Ohh" John rolled his eyes

"Come on I'll come with you," Shawn got up from his seat

"I don't need a babysitter" John told "I'm 29 not 9"

"Ohh I know but I also know that you will do anything you can to get out of it and I am not allowing you too," Shawn said smiling

"I hate you" John stood up and walked off

"Yeah I know" Shawn trailed behind

John and Shawn walked up to Torrie's door; they were oblivious to know what had happened how much Torrie needed them right now. John knocked the door but he didn't get an answer

"Okay see she's not answering, let's go," John told walking off

"Wait a second" Shawn told, "Kick the door down"

"I'm not kicking the door down, I'm not going to get a bill for kicking a door" John told

"John please I have a funny feeling," Shawn told

"You always do" John replied

"No I don't I just have this gut instinct and I always go by it" Shawn replied

"Shawn" John replied

"Listen can you hear that?"

"Ohh yeah I can it's saying Shawn stop being…fucking paranoid" John replied

"No, I'm being serious this time I know something is going to go down, it's not good" Shawn replied

"Shawn you're crazy nothing is going on, she bloody out" John told

"Listen, ring her" Shawn told, John sighed and ran Torrie but he got no answer

"Listen, her phone is inside" Shawn said with his eat on the door, "It's that pussycat dolls song"

"So, maybe she forgot it" John told

Shawn sighed as John walked away. Shawn looked through the peephole to see Torrie on the floor his suspicions were right

"OH MY GOD, JOHN!"

"Ohh what now?"

"Break it down!"

"Shawn I'm not"

"BREAK IT DOWN, NOW" Shawn barked, John looked at him before kicking the door down

"Shawn what……….Torrie!" John replied, he immediately knelt down by Torrie he put hand on her face towering over her even though the damage was done

"Oh my god I knew something was up" Shawn said "I think she's been electrocuted

"Oh fuck" John muttered "Shawn ring 911 now!"

Shawn got Torrie's cell and rang for an ambulance.

"Torrie can you hear me?" John asked, Torrie didn't make any movements at all

"She's not breathing" Shawn noticed,

"Thanks Shawn I think I know that," John snapped, the wwe champion didn't really know what to do he froze seeing her like this she was so limp and fragile. John opened her mouth and breathed the kiss of life into her but she wouldn't respond.

"Come on Torrie" John told, she still wouldn't respond. He performed more CPR but she wouldn't breathe

"Come on Torrie just breathe, come on" Shawn pleaded

"Breathe Torrie, come on wake up" John said

Downstairs Mickie and Randy was relaxing on the sofa in the lobby, while Jeff was playing with Lillian's DS while she was observing

"That's not right, give it here" She told

"Ohh okay you show me how it's done" He laughed, Lillian smiled on his lap

Medics and paramedics came in the hotel; Mickie looked and wondered what had happened

"Randy look, Lil" Mickie told

"What?" Lillian replied

"We have a white female, early 30's in 203" He told the receptionist

"Wait a minute, Torrie………… that's Torrie!" Mickie jumped up, she ran across the room to the stairs while the other followed behind

"Was she conscious?" He asked John and Shawn

"No she wasn't, when we got here she was like that" John replied

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We will do everything we can" He told, he cut Torrie's top off exposing her black bra trying to help her.

"Torrie!" Mickie told she ran to the door she stepped in and burst into tears when she saw her best friend were shocked to try and restart her heart. Randy was behind her for support. Mickie turned back and hugged him for support

"What happened?" Mickie asked in tears

"We're not sure we think she was electrocuted" Shawn told while John just watched Torrie being shocked

"Oh my god" Lillian replied, Jeff put his arm around her she leaned into him for support

"Come on Torrie please" Mickie begged

"Anything?" He asked, the paramedic checked her pulse and shook his head

"She's not responding"

"No!" Mickie cried out

"Oh please Tor" John replied

"Charge to 360" He instructed, he did and put the equipment on Torrie's chest and shocked her

"We have a rhythm," The paramedic shouted

"Oh thank god," Mickie said with relief

In the hospital

Minutes had turned into hours ever since Torrie was bought to the hospital. Mickie was reading a magazine trying to take her mind off what happened

"Go back I was reading that," Randy said, Mickie let out a laugh turning back to the page

"I hope you're a fast reader"

"How long has it been now?" Lillian asked taking her head off Jeff's shoulder

"About 5 hours"

"She's in the best hands, Lil don't worry" Jeff told her

"Yeah I guess I can't believe it, when I saw her" Lillian told

"Yeah, if it wasn't John she could be dead right now" Shawn said

John looked at them and thought about what he was told.

John couldn't get the image of Torrie lying there with no signs of life. It made him realise just how much he loved her seeing he almost lost her made him see just how much she meant to him, he didn't know what he would do if she died. You think it would be simple for the wwe champion of course it wasn't

"How is she?" Mickie asked the doctor

"She's going to fine, she's sleeping at the moment but should make a full recovery," The doctor told her

"Can we see her?" Randy asked

"Of course, she'll be drowsy so you won't get a lot out of her, I think one to start with" The doctor said

"Mickie"

"No Lillian you go, I don't want to see her yet" Mickie replied

"Wait John you go,"

"No man it's cool," John replied

"Man if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here arguing who will go in first to see her, she would have died" Shawn replied

"Shawn's right, John you go" Mickie told

The nurse opened the door, John stepped in as soon as he did his eyes met a slumbering Torrie.

John walked over to her bedside and looked at the beauty as she was sleeping. He could hear the monitor's beeping normally in the background.

She was lying down with her head propped on a couple of pillows while her golden hair spread across her shoulders. As she slept she looked like sleepy beauty.

John still standing, he watched Torrie chest rise up and down making sure she was okay. John didn't take his eyes from the beautiful Torrie he couldn't believe how close it was from losing her.

John looked and held her hand whilst staring at her. He stroked her palm before placing it back down on the bed. The others came in to see Torrie John decided to leave them to it. Torrie eyes opened and looked at all her friends

"Torrie, hey" Mickie hugged her, Torrie weakly wrapped her hands around Lillian and Mickie

"Hi" Torrie uttered

"What the hell are you trying to do to yourself Torrie" Shawn said

"Yeah, getting electrocuted" Jeff told

"Sorry I should have known, that lamp has been playing up for ages" Torrie told

"Well at least you still have your hair" Randy replied prompting Mickie to slap him

"Thanks Randy" Torrie replied, she sat up while Mickie sat on the bed with her. Torrie looked at them she couldn't help but think something or someone was missing

"John where's John?" Torrie thought

"Torrie you were lucky" Mickie told

"Yeah very lucky" Lillian replied, "Ashley told me to say you stupid cow!"

"Right thanks" Torrie laughed, "I don't remember how it happened, Chloe and Stevie were playing then bang I can't remember

"Well just like sleepy beauty, you got curious when you saw lamp touched it and got knocked out," Shawn told

"Thanks Shawn,"

"Just like someone coming to the princesses aid someone came to yours"

"Ohh who?"

"John did" Mickie told her, Torrie looked at them before perking her head down

"So where is he now?"

"Emm…good question?" Shawn told

"I guess he had too go" Mickie told, Torrie looked a few moments before nodding.

"Guys could you just leave me alone please" Torrie asked

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked

"Yeah I just want to be on my own" She told

"Okay" with that they said their goodbyes to Torrie before leaving the room, Torrie leaned back on the pillow she put her hands on her lap sighing. Torrie closed her eyes a tear fell from her gorgeous emerald eyes she started to remember when she saw John before he faced Carlito for the United States championship.

_Flashback: _

"_John, you have to be careful, your not 100 percent anything can happen," Torrie told the Doctor Thugnomics. _

"_Torrie," John replied looking at the worried diva._

"_Look I don't anything to happen to you, you have to be careful I know you are angry but you have to be careful," Torrie said._

"_Don't worry, I am going to win back the united states title, and those asses are going to pay, because pay back is a bitch" John said with a smile. _

"_Be careful and good luck" Torrie said holding John's hand. John smiled and looked into the eyes of Torrie Wilson. _

"_Everything is going to be fine," John replied, Torrie looked at him and smiled. _

"_Look no one disrespects you and spits you in your face, and what they have do to me, nearly costing me everything, including you they are going to pay" John said._

"_Just be careful please" Torrie replied with fear, she put her hands on his word life hoody _

"_Don't worry" John said hugging her, Torrie just held unto him really tight she really hoped nothing will happen. _

_Torrie watched John leave; she looked at her leather knee boots. Someone said her name; Torrie looked up and saw her boss Teddy Long. _

"_Hi teddy," Torrie replied with a smile._

"_Hello Torrie, I was wondering how you would like to be my special ring announcer," _

"_I would love too," Torrie replied._

"_I thought you would say that, it's the United States championship," Teddy told her, Torrie looked and thought. _

"_Will you?" Teddy asked looking at Torrie. _

_Torrie looked at her boss, she flicked her hair out of the way, Torrie nodded and said "Yes I will" _

"_Thank you Torrie" Teddy replied. _

_Torrie smiled, she put her hands on her black dress, and she raised her head up and made her way to the entrance. _

"_What Cole what's going on it's supposed to be the United States title match," Tazz asked._

_Torrie music was playing; Torrie came and waved to the crowd who went mad with their cheers. Torrie walked down the ramp in a black sparkling dress with a black knee boots _

_Torrie smiled and blew kisses to the fans, she got in the ring and did her piece sign. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the special ring announcer Torrie Wilson" Tony Chimmel said giving her the microphone. _

"_We are going to have Torrie has the special ring announcer" Michael told seeing Torrie wave and walking to the ring. _

"_Torrie looking lovely as per usual" Tazz replied._

"_The following match scheduled for one fall it is for the United States championship introducing first he is the united states champion being accompany by Jesus from the Caribbean Carlito Caribbean Cool," Torrie said, the fans booed seeing Carlito and Jesus step in the ring._

"_Carlito having to compete with that injured shoulder," Tazz said._

"_I agree with the general manager making Carlito compete tonight" Michael replied._

"_You know last week John returned," Tazz replied _

"_Yeah to save Torrie," Michael announced _

"_My shoulder," Carlito said in agony when Jesus was trying to take his shirt off._

_Torrie just looked, she didn't smile, inside she was looking at the people who nearly took John away from her. She looked at the chain and couldn't help thinking of John. _

_Jesus moved towards Torrie, Carlito smirked. Torrie looked at Jesus she exhaled and couldn't help look angry with him. Jesus moved closer to her with both hands either side of her trapping Torrie. _

"_Jesus leave Torrie alone" Tazz said seeing Jesus taunt Torrie. _

_Torrie moved his hand out the way; Jesus raised his hand and said in the microphone, "Hi sweetie, you know Carlito could use you, so what do you say honey, I hope you don't disrespect him this week" Jesus asked her._

"_And his opponent," Torrie said but Jesus grabbed the mic, Torrie looked up scared._

"_Are you disrespecting my friend Torrie, because ask Cena what happens when you cross Carlito" Jesus told her. "You found out what happens when you disrespect Carlito last week, don't make the same mistake twice," Jesus warned her._

"_I'm not I'm just doing my job" Torrie spoke with fear._

"_Your job, you know Carlito you don't need a slapper like this," Jesus said, Torrie opened her mouth while shock filled her face_

_Torrie looked out at the fans, she stopped a second and knew what she was about to do would come back to haunt her but she did it anyway she wasn't going to allow him talk to her like that. _

_Torrie looked back at the bodyguard, she slapped Jesus with a chilling slap. _

"_GO Torrie," Michael replied looking at Torrie._

"_Man deserved that" Tazz spoke looking at Jesus. The fans cheered for Torrie. Carlito just looked and glared._

_Jesus held his face, and looked at Torrie, he smiled and gave Torrie a chilling slap Torrie fell to the floor holding her face._

"_Why in the hell did he do that," Michael replied angry._

"_That's too far," Tazz spoke. _

_Torrie was still on the floor, Jesus angrily picked the terrified diva up by her hair, Torrie screamed and held unto her hair. _

"_Let me go!" Torrie shouted at Jesus. _

_Suddenly the fans screamed as John Cena ran down the ring, Jesus threw Torrie to the mat; John looked and blocked a kick from Jesus. The blood was boiling in Cena's body seeing Torrie on the mat he clumped Jesus with a clothesline. _

"_What a clothesline, god grief what a clothesline!" Tazz said _

"_Cena is pissed and fired up" John threw him right into the ring post hard._

"_John making short work of Jesus," Michael replied._

_John looked and bent down and helped Torrie up and out of the ring, Torrie held her face and smiled at the doctor of the Thugnomics as she got out of the ring. _

_John looked at Carlito, and got out of the ring, Carlito begged for mercy because of his shoulder, John just moved closer with anger._

"_Do something," John swore to Carlito, Torrie looked she was smiling and clapping for John._

_John kicked Carlito in the stomach and threw him back first into the ring apron and threw at the ring post, Carlito screamed holding his shoulder the fans smiled, as John was the beating the hell out of Carlito._

_Torrie smiled but her smile faded when she saw Jesus with a steel chair, Torrie got up from her chair. _

"_John," Torrie warned, John saw and took down Jesus and starting to hamming him._

_John took the chair and turned Carlito was still at the ring post, John hit him with the chair right on the shoulder, Carlito screamed in agon. John just threw the chair down; he threw Carlito in who was still screaming in agony. _

"_I don't think John gives a damn about an injured shoulder," Michael replied_

_John grabbed the apple, he looked at Torrie then bit into the apple and did his you can't see me symbol, and spit the apple right in Carlito'sface for him and Torrie that Carlito disrespected even his mate Rey, Eddie and so on. _

"_Wooo" Torrie clapped when she saw Carlito being set up for the FU _

"_FU no way already" Tazz said John hit the FU and got the cover, Torrie clapped as the fans were cheering. _

"_John Cena wins" Michael replied _

"_The champ is back" John replied with a smile. _

"_Here is your winner the new United States champion John Cena" Torrie announced proudly. John turned and smiled at her._

_Torrie gave him a smile, John signalled Torrie to come in the ring, and Torrie got up John opened the ropes for the playboy cover girl._

"_John calling Torrie in the ring" Tazz replied watching Torrie get in the ring. _

_Torrie smiled and clapped, John put down the United States Title down he moved towards Torrie, she smiled while her and John hugged, Torrie looked at John right in his blue eyes, John had his arms around Torrie the tension was building up, the fans screamed seeing how close Torrie and John were._

"_Wait a minute John's got the title and it looks like he's got the girl as well," Tazz said _

"_Look's like it Tazz" Michael replied looking at Torrie and John._

_Suddenly Jesus came out of nowhere and clumped Cena on the head making him fall on Torrie, Torrie screamed when John fell on her Torrie laid down on the mat holding her head_

_Jesus hit John with the number of shots to the injured Kidney then grabbed the Steel chain._

_"Wait a minute Jesus has the steel chain, put it down" Michael said looking at Jesus hold the steel chain around his fist. _

_"He wouldn't do this," Tazz spoke, the fans were booing seeing Jesus with the padlock on his knuckle, Torrie began to sit up she shook her head still feeling a bit dazed Torrie looked with worry in her eyes she saw what Jesus was going to do. _

"_Jesus no" Torrie screamed Jesus smiled and hit the Franchise right to the injured kidney of John Cena with the steel chain. John collapsed to the mat and screamed in agony holding his kidney area. _

_Torrie put her hands around her mouth with fear not knowing what damage was done. _

"_John!" Torrie screamed she didn't care about herself; she ran over to John and kneeled next to him. _

"_John I'm so sorry" Torrie said a tear fell from her eyes she wiped the tears that had fallen._

_She eyed angrily at Jesus who put the chain on Carlito and helped Carlito backstage. _

"_Keep in mind Tazz that John was stabbed in the kidney 7 weeks ago," Michael replied. _

"_John, can I have some help!" Torrie replied holding unto John who was in agony the Emts came rushing down aid of John Cena. _

"_I can't move," John muttered faintly, Torrie looked and held his hand. _

"_Don't try and move John," Torrie replied _

"_Torrie it hurts" John said looking at Torrie; A tear fell from her gorgeous eyes. _

"_John," Torrie shouted as John lost consciousness to pain, Torrie bent down and looked at John. _

"_He's" Torrie said Tazz dragged her away. "NO" Torrie screamed as she Tazz dragged her away by her waist, she watched helplessly as the emts helped the unconscious John Cena. _

"Tazz," Torrie replied holding onto Tazz looking at John.

"Torrie he's going to be alright," Tazz assured her, Torrie just looked worried at John the fans were cheering for John.

"Is he going to be okay," Eddie asked seeing John.

"I don't know" Torrie choked out, Eddie, Rey and Show came and comforted her.

The next flashback was when John returned at Armageddon after again having his life and career threatened the same man.

"I can't believe that John's back," Torrie said jumping up and down on the sofa

"I haven't heard from John, since he got back 7 weeks ago, then he was gone again, but now he's back," Torrie squealed with happiness.

"I know, I remember when Carlito spit in the face of you and when you came back to the hotel he rang you, you guys talked for ages, oh Trishy sends her wishes," Stacy said over the phone.

"Trish, you have heard of her, how is she," Torrie said concerning her best mate.

"Yeah, She's been busy but she said go for it with John," Stacy told Torrie.

"I so miss her, I can't wait till she comes back," Torrie replied jumping around.

Joy and Michelle just looked, and smiled at Torrie.

"Torrie sweetie, decaf," Michelle replied laughing.

"Michelle let her be as hyper she wants," Joy replied, "I mean John Cena is back,"

"I was so worried about John, I mean he was stabbed, then he came back 7 weeks later then ended back in hospital thanks those jerks Carlito, Jesus," Torrie replied hanging up and jumping on the sofa, nearly knocking Joy off the sofa.

"Wait this song, I know it from my childhood, its Anastasia the video, at the beginning," Torrie remembered her favorite child hood song.

"Oh my god," Joy replied turned it up.

"I loved that film, such a great film," Michelle replied listening to the song.

"I love it so much. I still watch it and Stacy loves it too," Torrie said dancing to the song.

"I love Disney, they are great and their songs rock," Joy said.

"Yeah definitely, especially you'll be in my heart I love it," Torrie replied thinking about John Cena.

"Well why don't you go and say hi to John," Michelle asked with a smile.

"What, no," Torrie dismissed the comment. She stopped dancing to the song.

"Why," Joy asked showing a smile.

"I'm sure he will be happy to see you, after all you were there when he was attacked again" Jackie said

"I don't it will ruin our friendship, I mean if he knew how I felt then I know what will happen, and we wouldn't be the same again," Torrie said with sadness.

"Okay but what if John told you how he feels," Michelle asked holding Torrie's hand.

"Well I don't mind him changing our friendship," Torrie replied.

"Really, then why don't you tell him yourself," Michelle said looking at the door smiling, Joy saw what she was looking at, and they quietly snuck away, as a man came in and saw Torrie in a jean skirt with a black strappy top with Black leather knee boots.

"But I don't know," Torrie said turning around; she was waiting for an answer from Joy and Michelle, but nothing.

Torrie was confused, she was playing with her hair, she said to herself.

"Fine leave me, I just talk to myself," Torrie said facing a wall, not realising someone was behind her, Phil Collins came on you'll be my heart, Torrie smiled.

"You could talk to me," a man's voice echoed, Torrie knew his voice, she put her hair down and turned slowly and became face to face with the one man she could lean on.

"Oh my god!" Torrie told

Torrie couldn't believe, she was seeing John Cena standing in front of her, they didn't speak at first.

"Hello stranger," John replied looking at Torrie, as you'll be in my heart playing in the background.

Torrie finally spoke, "John," Torrie put her hand over her mouth. She was so happy he was here she couldn't believe her eyes was her green eyes deceiving her. Torrie put her hands down and ran

"Torrie," John spoke seeing her run, Torrie ran and hugged him tightly bringing the champion down to the floor.

"Wow nice to see you again Torrie," John said on the floor, Torrie smiled and hugged him again very tight.

"Tor, breathing is very important," John replied, Torrie immediately moved.

"Sorry," Torrie said with a smile.

"It's okay you haven't killed me," John said getting up, then helping Torrie up.

"John I can't believe you back, oh my god I'm so happy," Torrie said amazed.

"Thanks," John replied.

Torrie smiled and looked at the United States title, and smiled at it.

"Hey nice Title, it has a spinner," Torrie replied spinning it.

"Thanks," John replied.

"John, I was worried I thought you would never return, I mean I can't believe Carlito and Jesus, there such jerks, you could have died" Torrie said.

"Torrie don't worry, I'm back they won't do anything to you, I saw him spit in your face and believe me he won't get away with that," John said to Torrie.

"I don't care; I have missed you so much smackdown hasn't been the same!" Torrie replied

"No"

"Nope not at all," Torrie replied with a smile

"Anyway I think you got your own back on Jesus and Carlito earlier" Torrie replied smiling

"Oh yeah I did didn't I?" He told "Ohh I love beating them up especially Carlito"

Torrie laughed and shook her head "I missed you" Torrie hugged John again.

Torrie re opened her eyes, she didn't know why all these memories was coming back to her she had forgotten that they had happened she knew one thing though she was falling deeper and deeper in love with John she was falling into him, for him his eyes was his main feature it made Torrie feel weak at the knees mostly it was the way he respects and appreciates her.

End of chapter that is all the flashbacks now lol I hope it didn't ruin the story lol

Chapter 19: Torrie and John vs. Melina and Umaga something bad happens at the end opps got to leave it there!


	18. Never get over you

Chapter 16: Never get over you

Torrie was in the women's locker room with her good friend Mickie James

"Torrie are you sure you're up to being here," Mickie asked

"Yeah I'm fine, all cleared" Torrie replied with a smile

"Good, give me the shock of my life" Mickie spoke, Torrie smiled at her

"Micks, I think I have shocked myself" Torrie replied, "It made me realise just how important and valuable life is"

"Anway's, I'll be back in a second" Torrie told Mickie turned and nodded

Torrie stepped out and closed the door on her way out. She sighed and walked down the corridor.

"Hey" Torrie replied seeing John

"Hi" He muttered "I'm a bit surprised to see you here"

"You know me, can't keep away" Torrie replied smiling

"Yeah I guess" John said

"Listen emm…i wanted to say thanks but when I woke up you weren't there I had the rest of them but not my hero" Torrie told

"I'm not" John replied

"Yes you are, I could have died if it wasn't for you" Torrie told with her hand on his shoulder

"Anyways, I better go bye" Torrie replied, John nodded

Torrie and John went their separate ways even though their hearts wanted for them to be together.

Later on

"You have to be kidding?" Torrie asked

"Torrie what's wrong?" Mickie asked seeing her in shock

"Did you just hear what Vince said," Torrie replied, Mickie looked and shook her head

"What?"

"It's me and John versus Melina and Umaga for the main event" Torrie replied

"Whoa what a good main event!" Mickie told

"No it's not, John and I" Torrie said "Teaming up"

"So your point…" Mickie asked not understanding

"Ohh forget it" Torrie replied, she decided to get ready for the main event

Lillian was in the ring looking beautiful as usual. She introduced the following mixed tag match, the fact that the women can wrestle the man in the match.

"You know these mixed tag match aren't really good idea" King told

"I know" JR spoke

"Well this blockbuster main event is Torrie and Cena vs. Melina and Umaga"

"That is a good main event" King replied "Cena took exception what Vince did to Torrie making Umaga squash Torrie then next week when they met in a match Torrie helped at the champ so I guess that is the reason why the chairman made this match"

"A great way to finish Raw" JR said

The sound of the wwe champion John Cena's music blared the arena. The fans got on their feet and started to cheer for the wwe champ. John came out along with Torrie.

"The champ is here," King said

"And Torrie King" JR replied

"Oh yeah and Torrie, how can I forget Torrie" King said excited and happy

John posed for the crowd and saluted the crowd like he normally does. Torrie clapped and smiled at her tag team partner for tonight's main event.

Torrie stood on the ramp in a white-diamonded top with cream hot pants she had a black belt around them and white leg warmers she normally wears, she had her white trainers on.

She waved and clapped for John, John came over to her, and they walked down the ramp. John slid in the ring and opened the ropes for Torrie.

"Thanks" Torrie said waving to the crowd and blowing kisses.

Melina music hit, the red carpet rolled out Melina came out with the paparazzi watching every move she makes. Torrie looked at her with a glare while Melina walked down the ring.

John was holding Torrie in attempt so she doesn't go after Melina, he knew she was very feisty that is what he has always liked about her onscreen or off screen. When they had that storyline on smackdown bought them closer together and now this has made them fall in love.

Torrie didn't take her eyes off Melina; they really didn't like each other at all

Umaga's music hit, the monster came out with his manager Almando Alenado Estrada who had the Samoa savage intetocnteil title on his shoulder

Umaga walked down the ring shouted to himself as he stared at John who was giving the monster the same look.

"Well here goes nothing" JR replied

Torrie was talking to John; Melina went up to her and slapped the diva around her face.

"Whoa what a slap" JR said

"OOOO" The fans chanted

"See what I mean, Melina just slapped Torrie around her face" King replied

Melina shouted abuse in Torrie's face before Torrie gave her a hard slap around the face and took down Melina.

"What a take down by Torrie" JR said

"I think Torrie didn't appreciate being slapped around the face" King said

Torrie picked Melina up by her hair; she kicked Torrie in the stomach and twisted her arm. Torrie yelped as Melina kept pulling her arm.

Torrie did a cartwheel and performed an arm drag taking Melina to the mat.

The fans cheered along with the wwe champion. Melina looked angry at Torrie, she went for the playboy cover girl but Torrie ducked her and kicked in the stomach.

Torrie did a handstand head scissors making Melina fly across the ring. Torrie went to grab her but Melina grabbed the pretty blonde by her hair and threw her across the ring.

"Oh that wasn't good" JR replied

Melina got up and she reversed Torrie on the ropes, Torrie did a handstand bouncing off the ropes knocking down Melina to the mat

"Good move by Torrie" JR said

"Come on Torrie" John said

Torrie kicked Melina hard in the stomach; Melina screamed holding her midsection after Torrie's powerful kick embedded in her stomach

"OOOO"

"What impact on that!" JR said

Torrie kicked Melina again; she grabbed both her arms and pulled into a surfboard move sort of thing with her knee in Melina's back

"Ahh!" Melina yelped angry

Torrie let go and Melina delivered a kick to Torrie's throat bringing her down to the mat. Torrie ignored the pain and tackled Melina down to the mat she grabbed both of Melina's legs and flipped over into a bridge but Melina kicked out at the last second.

Melina got up and violently grabbed Torrie and yanked her down to the mat by her hair. Melina laughed to her self and grabbed Torrie and put on in the corner and hit a massive shoulder block into the mid section of Torrie.

Melina slammed Torrie down face first. John was cheering for Torrie but it wasn't helping her.

Torrie got her own back, Melina tried to pick up by her hair Torrie stopped her with right hand. Torrie got off the mat and kicked Melina hard in the mid section; she hit her on the back keeping Melina down.

"Oww" Melina screamed

"God what a kick by Torrie!" JR said

"The impact on that" King replied

Torrie grabbed Melina up her hair and threw her across the ring; Torrie dropkicked Melina in the back making her smack her head off the mat.

"Come on Torrie" John cheered on the apron

Torrie snapmared Melina to the mat, she flipped over and made Melina snap her neck back. Torrie grabbed hit a back body drop she went for a suplex but Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and yanked her down to the mat.

Melina screamed and picked Torrie up and slammed her down to the mat in body slam. Torrie yelped when her back and head was slammed on the mat she moved a little Melina smirked and went to hit an elbow but Torrie moved at of the way.

Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head multiple times off the mat. Torrie held her head after being driven face first into the mat number of times.

Melina grabbed Torrie and slapped her around her the face before she twisted Torrie's arm, Melina grabbed the pretty blonde by her hair, and Torrie's head was bent back, Melina smiled and kissed Torrie.

"What the fuck?" John said

Melina then proceeded to slam Torrie face first on the canvas. Torrie held her head, after being driven face first by Melina

"OOOOOOO" The fans said hearing the smack that was Torrie's face

"Melina just kissed Torrie," JR said

"Melina kissed Torrie before smashing her face first on the canvas" King said

"Was that the kiss of death" JR asked.

Melina smiled and covered Torrie, Torrie kicked out what angered Melina

"Come on Torrie" John cheered.

Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled her back on the mat, she stood over her and laughed at John as Torrie moved a little on the mat. Melina proceeded to mock Cena but it would come back to haunt her

"You bitch!" Torrie yelped, Torrie grabbed Melina and swung her in a head scissors, Melina actually somersaulted on the mat. Melina went mouth first on the canvas.

"Aah, oww" Melina screamed holding her mouth; John was astonished by that move Torrie did.

"JR what a move by Torrie," King said

"I think Melina actually somersaulted on the mat going mouth first," JR said

"Well yeah Melina is holding her mouth, maybe she has she broke or fractured her jaw" King replied

Melina held her mouth, she screamed when she saw blood on her fingers. Melina went back and clumped Torrie on the back bringing her down to the mat. Melina turned Torrie on her back and hit her with powerful forearms

"Oh my what fore arms from Melina" King said

Torrie flipped over and Melina went across the mat, Torrie got up her eyes narrowed she ran and speared down Melina to the mat

"Woooooo Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted, Torrie smiled hearing the fans on her side

"Wow what a spear by Torrie"

Torrie and Melina rolled around in her fight back and forth Melina raked Torrie's eyes then grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung her across the ring. Torrie fought back and kicked Melina in the stomach and she hit shoulder block in the corner. Melina yelped falling to the mat

Torrie ran for her but Melina moved out of the way, she kicked Torrie and made to deliver her face first move using the hair.

Torrie could feel it was happening she stopped landing on her feet she kicked Melina in the stomach and planted with a suplex.

Melina kicked Torrie down and planted her face first on the mat; Melina ran and tagged in Umaga. Torrie looked up and saw Umaga dawning on her; she felt nerves and fear fill her body she remembered the last time she was in the ring with him

"Torrie needs to get to Cena" King said

"Torrie come on, move I'm right here" John shouted, Torrie didn't move as she looked up at Umaga

"Torrie move, please" John screamed, Torrie snapped out of it and moved over to John and tagged the wwe champion in. Torrie gingerly stood up on the mat as John battled Umaga

John swung the monster on the ropes, Torrie and Melina were both cheering as the men battle it out. Umaga went to squash John but the wwe champion moved and hit the Samoan bulldozer with some right hands and some shoulder blocks.

"Umaga too powerful he won't go down" JR said

"Come on John" Torrie cheered, John went for one more shoulder block, he ducked Umaga's right hand and took the monster down with a flying clothesline.

"Cena had to leave his feet to get Umaga down," JR said

John got up and Umaga delivered a right hand right to the throat of John Cena.

Torrie screamed with fright when she saw that massive right hand. Umaga picked John up and lifted him in the air and laid him out for the samaron drop

"No!" Torrie screamed seeing John lying down on the mat

Umaga got up on the mat and leapt his feet and came down on John, on the chest and the heart of John Cena. Torrie shook her head and put her hand around her mouth.

Melina tagged her self in; Umaga looked and didn't understand what had happened.

"Um did Melina just tag her self in" JR said

"I think she did" King replied

Torrie glared at her as she watched Melina go near John. She kicked John that was enough for Torrie she angrily grabbed Melina and yanked her down to the mat by her hair.

Melina screamed as Torrie unloaded on her smacking her head off the mat.

Umaga went to grab Torrie by her hair but John came back and knocked himself and Umaga out of the ring leaving the girls to fight out in the ring.

"This match has got right out of control" JR said

Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and threw her across the ring. Torrie hit a snap suplex on Melina

Torrie went to grab Melina, but she kicked Torrie in the stomach and hit a flapjack making Torrie go face first.

She turned Torrie on her back Torrie moved around in pain she moved when Melina come off the top rope making the big headed diva smash on the mat

"Oww!" Melina said, Torrie got up holding her hand she got on the top rope hitting a cross body on Melina, she tried to roll Torrie through but Torrie kicked out

Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach and planted her face first, Melina tried to cheat but Torrie got back at her and rolled her up and flipped into a bridge for the pin fall.

"Here's your winner Torrie Wilson and John Cena" Lillian said happy

Melina couldn't believe it that Torrie had pinned her. The diva got out of the ring and screamed angry. Torrie got to her feet and the ref held her hand up. Torrie looked around the mat and didn't see John.

Suddenly John came behind her she smiled at him even though what has been happening between them making chemistry go up in the air. Torrie and John stared at each other until Melina and Umaga attacked John and Torrie from behind.

"What a minute this match is over!" JR said

Umaga picked John up and crushed him with a chilling side walk slam laying Cena out. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair; she kicked her before violently grabbing her hair swinging around planting Torrie face first on the mat

Torrie yelped in pain, she turned around on her back holding her head

John turned around and was hit hard square in the chest with a steel chair by Umaga, John fell the canvas falling unconscious.

"Oh my god what a chair shot!" King replied

Melina and Umaga got out of the ring proud what they just did. Torrie got up holding her head she stared down at Melina

"You bitch Melina!" She swore angry at her

Melina smirked and did her pose before leaving the ramp, Torrie sighed she turned to see John not moving she looked back at him. Torrie touched her hair when she saw him not moving

"John" Torrie replied

"JR this is serious, John hasn't move ever since being hit with that chair!" King replied

Torrie got up and went over to John, "John you okay" she turned him over on his back to see him out cold. Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth with worry she snapped out of it knowing John needed her

"John, please wake up please!" Torrie replied, she ruffled through her locks before shouting at the ref

"Go and get some help now!" She screamed, Torrie looked back at the wwe champion

"John please wake up, say anything scream shout at me please!" Torrie replied but he didn't say a word he didn't respond to Torrie

"Please John!" Torrie replied with her hand on his chest

The emts and more refs came down to the aid of the wwe champion; King got in the ring and took Torrie away while she watched helplessly John by tended too

Torrie got out of the King's grip and kneeled down by John, he was still knocked out his chest was rising but he was clearly unconscious. Torrie held John's hand being there for him she didn't care what had happened between them

"John please" Torrie was cut off when she felt him squeeze her hand, he was responding to her it made her smile.

"We will show you what happened" JR recalled, the footage shown the chair bang right against John's chest he didn't have time to defend the chair

Torrie watched full of tears in her eyes she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes; her heart was rapidly beating seeing John being helped on a stretcher the fans were in silence seeing their wwe champion knocked out.

John woke up, he moved off the stretcher he wasn't going to let them take him out like that he used all strength he had and rolled out of the ring holding his chest. Torrie looked she slid out and tended to John while he kneeled down on the floor.

Aww end of chapter, tell me what you think by reviewing

Thanks for reading but until next time

If John and Torrie can't sort it out themselves can Mickie help?

Next Chapter: Mickie to the rescue


	19. Be my baby

Chapter 17: Be my baby

Torrie opened the women's locker room; she stepped in and sat down of the sofa. She sunk into the couch for comfort in a jean skirt a black belt a pink tank top with black knee boots.

Torrie put her head down in her hands while her fingers ruffled through her blonde locks her mind was so confused with different thoughts. Wherever she turned everything looked badly she had no idea where to turn too.

"Torrie" Mickie told

"Hey" Torrie uttered

"You okay?" Mickie sat next to her

"No, not really I didn't think this would be so hard Mickie, it hurts like hell love sucks" Torrie told

"Aww"

"No I can't let go, I've tried but I can't he's in my head I can't let him go, ever since I saw him like that earlier I don't know it's like…i can't explain it " Torrie told

"Sweetie"

"Mickie, I feel so alone it's like I'm a box with no way out I feel like I'm dying inside" Torrie told, "It's like when John is near me it doesn't hurt the pain it's not there he shown me that love doesn't have to hurt he shown that it can be okay"

"Torrie"

"And now I don't know what to think," Torrie asked

"It's like I can't seem to escape, I don't know what to do Mickie I'm stuck in a situation I have no idea how to get out of" Torrie said "It's like I feel I'm in hole and there's no way out no way just down" Torrie said

"I feel like I'm dying in my own heart!"

She rushed out of the locker room while Mickie sat there she put her hands on her head closing her eyes thinking how she could help Torrie.

"Hi baby" Randy entered, Mickie looked at him

"Hey, Randy I hate your best friend"

"John," Randy asked

"Of course, he has really hurt Torrie" Mickie told

"Yeah I know, we have all tried to talk to him about it but he still remains saying he feels nothing"

"That's not true" Mickie told

"Nope even I know that" Randy told, Mickie looked at him and kissed him before leaving

"Okay bye" Randy called, Mickie came back and gave him a longer kiss before leaving.

John was in his hotel room, sitting down on the bed he listened to his ipod just relaxing but his mind was on Torrie. He sighed knowing that he did love Torrie but why did he keep on denying and running away from it?

John poured himself a drink before sitting back down on the sofa. John heard a knock on the door. He looked thinking it was Torrie or maybe Randy he hoped it was Torrie.

"Can my day get worse" John thought, he opened the door to reveal Mickie

"Of course it can" He said

"Ohh good to see you too John," Mickie said closing the door behind her

"What's up?" He asked

"It's about Torrie"

"Ohh please don't I have had enough from the guys" John replied, Mickie looked at him and walked up to him

"Listen here, you might be able to fool Torrie, Shawn, Randy, Hunter but you do not fool me!" Mickie told him

"What?"

"That isn't helping you" Mickie took the glass out of John's hand

"Excuse me you are not my mom,"

"What so this is helping you is it?" Mickie asked

"If you must know yes, it makes it easier"

"What you rather drown your sorrows then face the truth, I'm sorry I thought you were John Cena" Mickie replied

"I am"

"So he normally runs away from the truth"

"What truth?"

"That you love Torrie, I know that you do John so what's the point lying about it"

"I don't, I really don't why does everyone think I do?" John asked

"Because we know you do, John I have listened to Torrie cry over you about 3 times now and I'm not happy about it she's my best mate I don't want to see her get hurt" Mickie told

"Mickie, I"

"And you know what you are not worth her tears, so here I'll just pick up the pieces that's left of Torrie" Mickie spat shoving the drink to John

Mickie turned around and opened the door, John looked down at the glass before speaking "Mickie, you think it's easy for me of course I love Torrie, I think about her all the time"

Mickie looked at him after hearing him finally confess his true feelings for Torrie

"What?"

"Yeah I know"

"So if you love Torrie why are you denying it?" she questioned the wwe champion

John let out a laugh "I have no idea, I don't even know"

"Okay" She said

"Mickie, I'm not good at relationships I guess I was scared that it wouldn't work out"

"Well what if it did and you are throwing something you have wanted a long time" Mickie asked John

"I don't know about you, but if I was in the situation I would hate to wonder what if there was chance and I was throwing it away, John it's your call but Torrie's room is 203" Mickie told

" What of it's too late?" He asked

"When love is involved on the line it's never too late," Mickie replied

"Do what you think is right" Mickie told, she left the wwe champion thinking what she told him

Torrie was in her hotel room; she was lying down on her bed watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

Torrie laughed to herself she loved Will Smith he was so funny. Torrie switched it off when it was finished. Torrie laid back on her bed she sighed thinking this was the end her on her own forever.

"God what a lonely life" Torrie thought, normally she would go out and get a guy to make her feel better ease her loneliness but she didn't feel like doing that.

Torrie decided to listen to her ipod to try and cheer herself up. She picked it up and lay back down while listening to and it feels like by Leanne Rimes.

She listened to Lost without you by Delta Goodrem, Torrie listened to the lyrics she hoped that it wasn't over because she would be lost without the wwe champion.

"How am I supposed to strong" Torrie thought without John, she needed him by her side

Torrie changed it to you'll be in my heart, Torrie smiled she loved Disney songs. Torrie listened to the lyrics of the song and her heart ached for the wwe champion John Cena. She knew that somehow she had to remain strong even though this could be it with John

"What did I do wrong?" Torrie thought "What's wrong with me?" a tear sprang from her green eyes

She turned her ipod onto Toni Braxton, Unbreak my heart that brought tears again to Torrie's eyes she wanted to John to come back to her and stay with her.

The last song Torrie listened to was Mariah Carey We Belong together, Torrie knew that in her heart now John was gone she lost part of her she needed him back with her but the question she was asking is this really the end.

Can't say goodbye was on next, She smiled and listened to the song for some reason John was on her mind, she still loved and wanted him no matter what she did she couldn't say goodbye to him.

Something makes her coming back for more something makes her come back for one more chance. Every single time Torrie tried to say goodbye she broke down and cried she wondered was it because she can't say goodbye

"Never get over you" Torrie said hearing the song, Torrie knew in her heart she will never forget or get over John if she completely honest her feelings for him were too deep. Cradle came on by the same band Torrie decided to leave her ipod running with different songs.

Torrie listened to Goodbye to you, Torrie sighed listening to the lyrics to one of her favourite songs. She wanted John but she wasn't giving in this time so she felt like it was time to say goodbye, he was the only thing she tried to hold on too and now she had no idea what to do?

Torrie switched off her ipod and put it on her dressing table before lying back down on her bed in a dark room Torrie closed her eyes letting a couple of tears fall from her eyes

"Knock, ring knock ring" The sounds going through Torrie's head

Torrie moaned sitting up, she rose up from her bed and answered the door. Torrie looked up to the person standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?"

End of chapter

Ooo who is it lol find out in the next chapter

Chapter 19: It's always something you least expect


	20. It's always been you

**Chapter 19: It's always been you **

**Torrie continued to stare with her hand on her door, while her green eyes waited for an answer she repeated with a sigh. **

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**I have been an idiot" John told, Torrie looked as he walked in **

"**Ohh please come in" Torrie said sarcastic since he was already in the room **

"**Torrie please just listen, you see I have been an idiot" **

"**Not arguing with that, try prick, ass" **

"**Yeah I'm every single one of them, but the truth is I do feel something for you and I have been hiding it" **

"**What do you feel for me?" **

"**I love you," He said, Torrie looked at him with shock **

"**What?" **

"**I have no answers to these questions but I know that I love you, I almost lost you and that made me realise just how much I do love you" John replied **

"**Stop, just show me how much you love me" Torrie replied, John came forward to her and kissed her. Torrie happily kissed back knowing that he loved her too **

"**I love you too," Torrie told "No more games" **

"**No more games" John replied to her **

"**Can I play one more game?" Torrie asked smirking **

"**What?" **

"**Its called hide the hat" She took his hat and ran away **

"**No that's not fair, give it back" John replied, Torrie didn't listen he grabbed her by her waist. She was laughing so hard her head was lowered down. **

"**No" Torrie replied laughing, John put her on his shoulders **

"**Ohh now what?" Torrie asked on his shoulders**

"**You going to FU me?" Torrie asked, John laughed and put her back down John managed to get his hat back **

"**Okay so I win now, what do I win?" John asked **

"**A kiss from me" **

"**Ohh I thought it would be something I wanted" John told with a smile **

"**Okay fine" Torrie turned around, John grabbed her hand she smiled when she was twirled into him and picked her up. He kissed with passion while she had her arms around his neck. **

**John placed her back down on the ground, Torrie looked at him before kissing him again. **

"**So you and me are going to stay together?" Torrie asked sitting on the bed with John **

"**Yeah afraid so" **

"**I wouldn't have it anyway, I can't believe it that the person I was supposed to be with has been staring me right in the face!" Torrie told **

"**Yeah" **

"**John I know you don't want me to say this, but you shown me that love doesn't have hurt you came right at the right time because I don't know how much I could keep on pretending" Torrie told **

"**Well my timing is always good" John replied **

"**Are you okay?" Torrie asked him **

"**Yeah, my head hurts I feel winded but I'm fine" John said **

"**Well next time when you see a chair shot, hold your hands up to defend it because it smacked you in chest" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh you don't have to tell me that" John laughed**

"**I'm so happy" Torrie leapt in John's arms bringing him down to the bed, Torrie giggled climbing on top of him gently kissing him on the lips before falling into a deep make out session. John placed his arms around her back. **

**John reversed Torrie so she was on the bed; Torrie kissed him while they teared each other's clothes off before making love. **

**John and Torrie were relaxing in bed; Chloe was sleeping on the floor**

"**So I guess I can't have you without having Chloe" John said laughing **

"**Yeah" Torrie said**

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**Yeah it is, I have always wanted you John, and we are going to okay aren't we?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah we'll be fine" John replied "Forever together" **

"**How do you know?" Torrie asked looking up at him **

"**Well I don't know what the future holds but I know one thing that we will last forever" John said **

"**How do you know that?" **

"**Because I'll make it last forever, no matter what you will always have so sorry Torrie but you are stuck with me" John told with a laugh **

**Torrie laughed and rolled unto his chest "I wouldn't have it any other way" she gave him a sweet kiss before relaxing on her hand on John's chest. **

**I love you" John replied **

"**I love you more" Torrie spoke with a smile **

"**Not possible sweetheart" John replied, Torrie sweetly smiled and kissed him **

**Later: **

"**I'm hungry" Torrie said **

"**You want something?" John asked, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

**A couple of minutes later Torrie had a nice chocolate cream cake. **

"**Whatever happened to you eating healthy?" John asked **

"**Yeah well I need a treat" Torrie laughed, she gave some to John **

"**Its prefect" Torrie dropped some whipped cream on john's chest before licking it off. After she gave him a kiss before relaxing at his side. **

**Torrie was still talking, she finally realised that John wasn't answering her. She looked up and noticed he was asleep. Torrie smiled and kissed him before falling asleep next to him. John placed his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. **

**At Night, It was thundering and lightning, Torrie hated thunder. She had been scared of it ever since she was a little girl. Torrie opened her eyes and looked at the window as the rain was smashing against the window. **

"**John" Torrie muttered, he was still asleep **

"**John" Torrie repeated, she hated being the only one awake when it was thundering and lightening **

"**Ohh for god sake, John!" Torrie said, she kept shoving him; he nearly fell out of the bed. He turned and saw Torrie **

"**Oh hey" John said falling back asleep **

"**No don't fall asleep wake up" Torrie hit him with her pillow **

"**Err excuse me" John said waking up **

"**I said don't fall asleep" Torrie shoved him again **

**"What?" John said sitting up **

"**It's thundering and lightning" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh so it is" John replied **

"**I hate thunder" Torrie spoke "You know that" **

"**Aww" John said **

"**Just because we are together doesn't mean I won't hurt you" Torrie warned, a sound of thunder jumped Torrie **

"**I hate it" Torrie told hiding under the covers **

"**Oh hey, hey come on I'm here" John said, Torrie smiled and tried to get back to asleep while John laid close to her. **

"**John" Torrie muttered**

**John said with his eyes closed "I'm not playing twenty questions" **

"**Goodnight" Torrie said **

"**Goodnight" John replied with a smile **

**Torrie smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep happy now that finally her and John are okay and happy being together. Torrie was happy that she finally found what she was looking for and she knew that it was for real this time she loved John so much and she now knew that he had finally surrendered his love to her so it wasn't too late she was right to still believe. **

**John was happy to be with Torrie and he found out that inside a bad girl was a lovely beautiful good but strong girl inside and he loved it and he loved Torrie. **

**Well that's it end of story, Aww what an ending lol I hope you enjoyed reading this story how much I enjoyed writing it. Anyways this story is finished please to continue reading my other stories thanks much luv Kelly xxxxxx**


End file.
